Kyoya's Long Road to Love
by winsomewest
Summary: The Shadow King melts and finally discovers love after losing all hope of finding his soul mate. This story takes off from the end of the anime from Kyoya's point of view. It will travel through his love for Haruhi. To skip the slowburn start at chapter ten: White Christmas. xkyoya.haruhix
1. 1 Choosing and Losing Haruhi

I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **Choosing and Loosing**

I swallowed my pride as Shima told me the news of Tamaki over the phone. How could he be so stupid? After so many years of friendship, how could Tamaki not know I wasn't serious when I called him capricious? Maybe I _had_ taken things too far this time. I hated myself for truly living up to the Shadow King nickname. I had always thought it was just a product of my aloof and sometimes callous facade. In fact, I embraced it.

Tamaki knew better, though. Even when I didn't know we were friends, he knew I wasn't as heartless as I pretended to be.

I looked out of the grandeur window that viewed the elaborate Ouran driveway. I knew in that instant what I had to do. I knew what the only thing was that could overpower my love for Haruhi. Tamaki.

First and foremost, I knew that Haruhi would be miserable if I allowed Tamaki to leave for France. But when you got right down to the true reason I was willing to sacrifice the only person I will ever love, it was for the person who taught me what it is to even have feelings.

Shima was right. If Tamaki left in this way he would regret it. If I let him leave Ouran Academy like this, I would regret it.

After a year of wrestling with my feelings for Haruhi, I knew in an instant what I had to do.

I turned around to face the rest of the Host Club. I avoided Haruhi's gaze as I said, "My family's car is in the parking lot!"

And with that one sentence, I knew I had unequivocally decided. I chose Tamaki.

 **xxx**

I knew my feelings for Haruhi were real the day the Host Club spent at Okinawa. I had been fighting them up until that point. She was so interesting. Everything that she did was so perplexing to me. From not caring about her looks, to being so fiercely independent. I was fascinated with her. That fascination grew into respect. Respect that she basically raised herself, that she was so strong and her own person. Slowly, I realized that respect had morphed into attraction and lust.

Rage filled me when I saw Haruhi be thrown into the water. I wanted nothing more than to jump in after her. Tamaki beat me over the cliff. They emerged and he was holding her in everyway I wish I could have. As jealousy wrenched my gut, I knew that my feelings were real. I just didn't realize how real.

Later that night, in an effort to teach Haruhi a lesson, I tackled her to my bed. My shirtless torso loomed over her. Our hands so close to being held together. I could feel her sweet breath on my face. She was so beautiful with nothing but the light of the moon illuminating her perfect skin through the window.

I longed for this interaction to be sincere. My deepest desire was for this to be gentle instead of threatening. I wanted to teach her a lesson about her vulnerability but more so I longed for her realize my feelings for her. I wanted her to want this as much as I did. As I looked into Haruhi's deep chocolate brown eyes, I knew what I held for her was love. Maybe the love I knew was behind my eyes gave me away. My intentions were clearer than glass to her.

" _Kyoya-senpai, you won't do it."_

She was the only one who ever saw completely through me.

" _I guess I never realized what a nice guy, senpai."_

For the first time, I was shocked. Someone saw past the smoke the Shadow King used in effort to hide. With her words, she gently blew the smoke away and I was left naked as my unadulterated self in front of her.

" _You're just posing as the bad guy."_

But she was wrong about one thing that day. I did have something to gain. I just didn't realize that I was craving to gain was her respect.

For months after I tried to fight my feelings. I didn't want to burden Haruhi with my father's wrath. I knew she would never be accepted by my father because our marriage would have nothing to gain for the Ootori name. Her happiness was the only thing that held me back from pursuing her. No matter how much I wanted her. I knew that I would not be able to go against my father's wishes for long. I had spent my whole life pleasing him. It was an established pattern I was unable to break. So I built barriers between us to protect me from my feelings.

I didn't get any alone time with her again until Karuizawa.

I cherish our day at the mall. I allowed myself to give into my grumpy, sleep deprived whims. I let go of all my usual charisma. I stopped caring because there was no point to keeping up the facade with no one around to see. I had nothing to benefit from being charming.

Without my wallet, I was lived the day as a commoner with Haruhi. I was free of my polite facade and could be uninhibited. I was also testing Haruhi by being callous to her. I wanted to see if she could handle the true Shadow King.

Handle me at my worst.

Again though, she saw through my cruelty. She knew I was relieved to be free of the pressures of high-class etiquette if only for a day. She even called me out when I selflessly helped that old lady purchasing fake pottery. There was nothing to gain when I jumped in initially. It was only halfway through our interaction that I realized her position and how I could use it to my advantage.

Haruhi figured out that I being kind just to be kind. She was so observative it was easy for her to figure out my true intentions. For a person whose reputation is to never be surprised, Haruhi awed me more with each day.

Haruhi was everything I saw in my future wife. Beautiful, yes. But more so smart. Astonishingly bright and quzical. Loyal, kind, logical. She could see past the shadows I cast and straight to the true me. She was everything except from a wealthy family.

When she stood up to my father, fearless and unwavering, I melted. I watched her from behind my glasses as she spoke to my father as an equal.

" _I think Kyoya-senpai is outstanding._ "

Those words broke through me. Haruhi was the only one who could break through my shell this way. So many times I wish I had stood up to my father in this way but was unable to. Haruhi did it without a second thought.

Even with his back turned, I could feel the respect radiating off my father. No one had ever dreamt about standing up to him. And if Haruhi was able to stand up to him, so could I. Her defiance gave me the strength to go against my father's will. I spent my whole life chasing this man's approval. With one act, Haruhi was able to reverse everything. She was the one. The only one. My everything.

That was the moment I decided I would do anything to be her everything too.

I would stop fighting my feelings and fight everyone else for her.

I was willing to go against my father and potentially give up the Ootori name for her. I was ready to compete with the rest of the Host Club for her love. I thought I was willing to sacrifice my friendship with Tamaki.

But now I am ready to do the opposite. Even after I swore I would do anything for Haruhi. I had to accept that Haruhi's love was budding. Just not for me. For Tamaki. It was clear to everyone but the two of them. I had lost the battle before it had even begun. Haruhi loved Tamaki. And fighting for her would only hurt her.

So when it yanked my heart to watch Tamaki drive away, I knew what I had to do. Tamaki was the only person to call me "friend." He introduced me to my heart. A heart I didn't know I had until Tamaki's friendship freed it from the ice that had grown around it.

 **xxx**

When my father first told me of the foreign, bastard heir to the Suoh fortune, I thought nothing of him. I knew that he would be an easy conquest to have under my belt as a pawn for the Ootori family. I followed my father's wishes and befriended him in the interest of the Ootori family.

It was easy. In less than a day I was his new best friend simply by being kind to him.

He was whimsical, odd, had no ambition to become the head of his family. Within days of his arrival at Ouran Academy, every boy in the school wanted to be him and every girl was in love with him. I hated everything about him.

Despite my loathing, I fulfilled his every whim no matter how furious his fickle tendencies made me. I knew that my father was testing me by seeing if I could put up with the obnoxiously happy-go-lucky Suoh heir. But you can't be in the brilliance of someone for long before they start to warm up on you.

When Tamaki asked me to be apart of this club he wanted to create, I saw it as a networking opportunity. A way to fine tune my accounting skills and impress my father. The outcome was much more than that.

Tamaki melded six different souls into one cohesive unit. Each one of us getting something different out of the same thing. We moved as a fine tuned machine and loved each other. We were each other's family.

The family dynamic was interrupted when Haruhi became apart of our family. We all loved her. Tamaki dealt with his love by trying to forge a slightly twisted daddy/daughter bond. He used it as a tool for denial. Haruhi broke through the wall the Hitachiin twins had successfully built to keep everyone else out. I could tell by the way Mori-senpai looked at her, he was willing to defy Honey-senpai in order to gain Haruhi's love. She even dissolved the Shadow King until there was no more shadows for me to hide in from her.

Each of us so completely willing to sacrifice. Yet Haruhi was so completely oblivious. More oblivious than Tamaki, even.

Haruhi was oblivious of her own feelings. I could see it in her eyes as the news of Tamaki's departure sunk it. She was crushed. Even if she didn't know exactly why she was crushed, I knew. She loved him. There was no denying it from where I stood.

I couldn't let Tamaki run away from her. Whether he knew it or not, I couldn't let him run from the woman that he loved. The woman we both loved. He was running from his family.

He had somehow convinced himself that he was a burden to us when it was the contrary. He was the glue that held us together. He was the only thing that brought us together. Without him, we would all lose apart of ourselves.

This family was the only thing that brought me happiness. The only moments when I could truly smile were here at this club he formed. I was light here. I excelled at my talents and made the most important connections I could have ever forged. Our connection to each other.

More than that, Tamaki was my very first friend. The only person the Shadow King was able to call his best friend. No matter how his idiotic his annoying dramatic moments drove me insane, he was the sunshine that melted my heart and opened me up to others.

So I had to do this for him.

 **xxx**

I slammed my fist so hard into the family car that it left a dent. My hand was throbbing but I didn't care.

"Damn it!" I shouted at the onion squad.

How dare they prohibit me from making the hardest decision of my life? As if I wasn't struggling with it enough already. It took everything in me to dull the voices screaming in my head that Haruhi was the one. What was the saying? If you love something, let it go.

I had to let Haruhi go.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we cannot allow anyone to leave." the head of the onion squad apologized.

Mori-senpai came charging in on the French horse and carriage I had accused Tamaki of capriciously importing. Honey-senpai jumped to Mori-senpai's side and they both took stance against the large police force. The anger from Honey-senpai cut through the entire force. The onion squad jumped back in fear as they realized they would have to take on notorious Haninozuka and Morinozuka. They stood no chance against the fighting power of both the world-class fighting Nozukas.

Hikaru and Karou were already in the carriage. Hikaru's hand was extended to Haruhi ushering for her to board. I put both my hands on her shoulders and lowered my face behind her ear. My lips grazed against her skin and sent shivers down my spine. I smelled her warm scent and fought my worst instincts to kiss her gently and take her away.

Instead, I whispered into her ear, "Haruhi, go get that idiot."

And then I pushed the love of my life away so that she could save the love of her life.

I watched Hikaru drive the carriage away. Haruhi's extensions flew in the wind behind her. I half expected her to look back at me. But she never did. The horse and carriage whisked her away after the one person I was willing to sacrifice her love for.

"Tamaki, you idiot," I said out loud to myself, "you better come back."


	2. 2 Tamaki's Daunting Future

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved for the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

 **Tamaki's Daunting Future**

Everything had changed once Tamaki returned to Ouran Academy. The spell had broken and Haruhi and Tamaki could finally admit their obvious feelings for each other. Everyone in the Host Club had sacrificed to retrieve Tamaki because they all knew he was worth keeping the family together. But that didn't make it any easier to watch Tamaki and Haruhi together.

It hurt to see Tamaki and Haruhi together. Even though I loved them both, it was hard not to hold jealousy against Tamaki. I kept reminding myself that it is not Tamaki's fault he fell in love with the love of my life. He could have never known. I hid my feelings from everyone. I had a reputation to uphold.

I when I decided not to pursue Haruhi and preserve my friendship with Tamaki, I knew that it would be for the better. Even in light of making this, it was gut wrenching to see the one I love be with another man. Logically I knew it was the best option for everyone involved. It would have ruined my relationship with Tamaki and place Haruhi in a tough position causing her emotional stress. Illogically, I wanted to rip Tamaki's arms off of Haruhi and make her my wife.

They were like magnets towards each other. Where one went, the other was sure to follow. When Haruhi shifted Tamaki subconsciously to match her. They really were an attractive couple. But I couldn't help but think Haruhi and I would have made a better couple.

Albeit my love for Haruhi would never be known, I couldn't hide my feelings from myself. No matter how hard I tried not to care, my love for her lingered and stabbed me in my chest.

I busied myself with projects to keep my mind off my aching heart. Of course, word got out that Haruhi was a girl and the entire fan club went nuts. Thankfully for the club, I was able to spin it in a profitable direction. Haruhi was the best selling thing the host club had to offer. Her request rate had skyrocketed and gave Tamaki a run for his money. Everyone was enamored with the first and only hostess of the Ouran Host Club.

Everyone wanted to know how she ended up in the Host Club. Renge dedicated an entire diary to Haruhi in her Moe Moe series. Magazines on Tamaki and Haruhi sold like wildfire. The Zuka Club even made a fan T-Shirt with a shouju manga-esque animation of the two on it. Within in a week the shirts had completely sold out.

My overtake of the Ootori Group kept me busy as well.

It was dumb luck that I found out about the Grand Tonnerre's move to buy out the Ootori Group. When the onion squad blockaded our path to chase after Éclair and Tamaki, it was blatantly obvious that my father was under the Tonnerre thumb. Immediately after watching the love of my life ride away, I made moves to take the company back.

With money that I had squirreled away, I made a counter offer the Ootori Group was happy they couldn't refuse. "O" was the only identifier I used. Despite my efforts to stay anonymous, my father figured out that it was I who purchased the company.

It had been less than two days since my take over when my father approached me.

Sitting at breakfast table with my two older brothers, Yoshio-senpai made no attempt to be pusillanimous.

"I plan to do nothing, Father." I answered frankly.

He raised his eyebrow at me and shot challenging daggers at me through his glasses.

I ignored his look even though it sent rage through me. Even if I was his youngest son, I am still technically his boss now. I decided against saying anything and opted for a more civil route.

"Like I stated in the contract when I saved the company from being plucked up by the Grand Tonnerre Group, I intend to be a silent partner. I will give suggestions here and there but ultimately, the future of this company is up to you."

"Is that so?" he asked skeptically.

"Could I be clearer?" I shot back at him and returned to my clipboard as I pushed my glasses back up my nose.

There was deafening silence between the four of us. My brothers were finally realizing their place. It was satisfying to see the shock on their faces when they realized their youngest brother actually posed a threat to their family standing.

I held back a smirk.

I took the thing my father had dangled in front of my face like a cake I couldn't have right out from under him. And then I threw it back in his face. I didn't need his legacy. I certainly didn't want it anymore. My only desire now was to create my own.

After the plan I had devised to set the Ootori Group back on track is enacted, profits will skyrocket once more. The only thing I intended to use the Ootori Group for was to funnel the profits into my own projects in order to forge my own fortune. As long as the company kept making profits, I had no need to interfere. As satisfying as it was to watch my father squirm, I had no wish to be his boss.

I was my own boss now. I intended to break from the Ootori name and begin a business associated with only me. Owner or not, I would have spent my life chasing notoriety within the Ootori Group. This way I will achieve it on my own.

 **xxx**

The Host Club eventually went back to business as usual. The rule that the hosts were to remain available was broken when Haruhi and Tamaki became an item. Customers only seemed to like that they were unavailable together, though. Often times, customers would request to sit with both Tamaki and Haruhi. Their eyes would bulge out of their skulls in heart shapes as they fawned over the couple.

It made me sick. Jealousy flooded my body every time I saw them together. Thank God that Haruhi wouldn't stand for PDA besides simple hand holding and Tamaki's signature bone crushing hugs. Otherwise, I would have lost my mind.

I was in music room three clicking at my laptop compiling a plan for the company I would launch in less than a year. I was adding up numbers when Tamaki came rushing to my side.

"Kyoyaaaaaaa!" he sang dramatically, "isn't it so great!"

I nudged my glasses back up my nose and kept tapping at my keyboard. I hoped that if I ignored the bouncing Tamaki he would just flit to the next person.

"I'm in love, Kyoya!" he said dreamily.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable conversation I was realizing I couldn't avoid. I gleamed my glasses up at Tamaki before responding.

"Yes, Tamaki." I said in a monotone voice, "I am overjoyed you finally discovered your true feelings for Haruhi."

The only woman I could ever love. I added spitefully in my head.

"Kyoya," he leaned over the table seriously and stared at me intently, "I never thanked you for what you did."

It was amazing how quickly Tamaki's mood could change. I finally peeled my eyes away from my spreadsheet. I looked at him from above my glasses as if to usher him to continue.

"I will always be in debt to you for rescuing me from myself. Without you, I would have never discovered my feelings for Haruhi and made the worst decision of my life." he took my hand from the keyboard and held it, "I will owe you for the rest of my life. Every breath I take will be in thanks to you. I will give my last breath to protect your life. When you ache, I ache. When you are happy, I am as well. You my true friend, Kyoya."

His violet eyes were watering slightly and filled with sincere appreciation. I held back a wave of affection for my melodramatic friend. This is the reason I had no regret my about my decision to retrieve him.

Before I could respond, Shizue Suoh walked into music room three. Tamaki immediately stood up straight and bowed deeply to her. She gave him a slightly repulsed look.

"Stand up, filthy boy." She commanded spit flying from her lips.

Tamaki shot up straight faster than she had time to finish her sentence.

She gave him a sidelong glance, "Take me to a private room."

"Kyoya, please watch after my lovely princesses for me please."

The Host Club watched in awe as Tamaki led her away. Hatred shined in Hikaru's eyes and Kaoru put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. All the innocence from Honey-senpai's face drained and all that was left was furry.

"Should I go after them?" Haruhi asked half shell shocked and unsure about what she should do.

"No!" we all warned at once.

Before anyone else could say anything, I turned to the rest of the room and addressed the customers.

"Ladies," I said with my signature Host Club smile, "I am terribly sorry for the interruption. I must ask that you leave the Host Club for the day. We will provide extended hours tomorrow to make up for any inconvenience."

A collective sigh of disappointment washed over the crowd as they exited the music room. I cleared my throat and addressed the five remaining.

"Tamaki's grandmother is a very daunting woman to say the least." I looked pointedly at Haruhi, "If they were to be interrupted Tamaki would only suffer more."

We sat together in silence as we waited for Tamaki and his grandmother to emerge. Mori-senpai sat quietly by Honey-senpai as he fiddled with the ears of Usa-chan. Kaoru and Hikaru murmured quietly under their breaths to each other. Haruhi was zoned out, staring into space and finding nothing but void. I closed the gap between the two of us and sat in the empty space on the ornate couch next to Haruhi. After watching her stand up to my father for me, I couldn't just sit idly by as she was suffering. She had been there for or not, it was my turn to be there for her.

"He'll be OK." I said to her.

I wasn't good at comforting. Dealing with people's emotions was never my strong suit. It's why the Shadow King role fit me so well. Why I let it become apart of my facade. It was easier to pretend I didn't care than to fail at trying to care.

But that didn't phase Haruhi. Somehow she knew it was only a mask I wore to protect myself. She looked up at me with gratitude in her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I know you are honest to a fault so it means a lot that you would say that."

I nodded at a loss for the right words. I ran my hand through my glossy, black hair. I wanted to put my arm around her and let her head rest on my shoulder, but I feared that would be too much. Instead I patted her back as I searched for the words that would comfort her.

"Tamaki is stronger than you would think," I finally said, "he's been through a lot and came out stronger for it. Whatever is going on, he will get through it. After all, he does have you to lean on."

Haruhi gave me a small smile and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You really are a nice guy, Kyoya-senpai. Despite how you make it appear."

My heart thudded a thousand times faster with her lips so close to my neck. I fought back the urge to turn my face and connect our lips together. I had to remind myself that Tamaki's friendship meant more to me than being with Haruhi. And Haruhi's happiness meant more to me than my love for her.

Heat rose to my face but I pushed it back down. The Shadow King can never be caught blushing. Thankfully, I was saved. Everyone, most importantly Haruhi, whipped they faces around to look at Tamaki. He had finally emerged from his conversation with his grandmother.

The color had left his face ghost white and his eyes were filled with despair. He politely ushered his grandmother out of the doors of music room three and bowed as she exited. Once the doors had finally closed behind the Suoh matriarch, Tamaki melted to the floor.

Haruhi rushed to his side and clutched him to her chest. The rest of us crowded around the two and put hands on Tamaki in the hopes of consoling him. We sat in silence like this until Tamaki was able to put himself back together.

He looked up at Haruhi and then towards the rest of us.

"I have been disowned by the family for disgracing the Suoh name during the Grand Tonnerre Group scandal." He said in a solem, almost robotic voice. It was like he was reciting the exact words that were spoken to him.

"The Suohs have been shunned from almost all French business enterprises because of me. I have committed an unforgivable sin against our family." he said meekly.

"Disowned?!" Kaoru asked shocked, "What the hell does that even mean?!"

I watched the horror grow on Haruhi's face. It began in her eyes and slowly made its way down to her lips until her whole face was slack with a mix of sadness, anger, and shock.

"Are..." Haruhi had to stop and compose herself once more before she began again, "You're not going back to France, are you?"

Emotion filled Tamaki's eyes once more as Haruhi's fear pulled him out of numbness. He put his fingers under her chin and gently raised her eyes to his. The caring emotional gesture made me have to advert my eyes from them before I did something I would regret.

"Haruhi my love," he said with dramatic tender flair, "I would never leave you."

My gut wrenched in disgust. I could understand why Renge called him a phony.

From the corner of my eye, I witnessed Tamaki lightly kiss Haruhi's forehead.

I turned my attention back to them, "So Tamaki, what does that mean for your future? Are you being completely cut off?"

Curiosity and concern were less of a motivation for my question than the need to halt the PDA Tamaki was showing Haruhi.

Tamaki's face fell once more, "No. That would further disgrace the Suoh name. They would like to keep this all under wraps. I will be moved from mansion two into a studio apartment with no staff. My schooling will be handled until I graduate The Ouran Academy and then I will be responsible for my education. After graduation I have until I finish university to figure out my own living situation. I will also be given a small allowance to cover groceries until the end of my education. After I have completed my education, the Suoh family will release a statement to the press saying that I no longer wish to be apart of the family business and will be pursuing my own path. "

He paused and looked down at the ground before continuing again, "There will be no more communication between my grandmother and I. My father is free to visit if he so pleases."

He gulped before going on, "And I will never see my mother again."

"That's so wrong!" Hikaru shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, should never treat your family that way." Honey-senpai agreed with a pout.

Mori-senpai put a hand on Honey-senpai's shoulder and gave Tamaki a sympathetic look.

"It's OK everyone." Tamaki assured us.

He looked at Haruhi with love and adoration, "I have Haruhi. I have this family. I have more than most people do. Even being disowned from the Suoh name, I am privileged with more than most."

The look of concern almost left Haruhi's face at this statement. She was able to give Tamaki a small, supportive smile.

The love I held for Tamaki over took my jealousy. Tamaki was my best friend. Even though I wished I didn't have feelings, my heart felt for Tamaki during his time of need.

"Tamaki," I finally said, "if there is anything you need we are all here for you."

"Yeah, Senpaii!" Kaoru said, "You can even stay with me and Hikaru if you want to!"

Tamaki's face flushed with gratitude, "Thank you Kaoru-kun, but I wouldn't want to burden you."

He looked at each one of our faces and paused on Haruhi's sentimentally before looking back up at all of us, "Thank you everyone. I am forever grateful that I have such a supporting family to help me get through all of this."

All of us crowded closer to Tamaki to hug him.

"We love you, Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai said as we all embraced our favorite blond.


	3. 3 Tamaki and Kyoya's Bet

I do not own any characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

 **Kyoya's And Tamaki's Bet**

Planning the Host Club's four year anniversary party proved to be a challenge. It was to be an equestrian event. Even as a commoner, as Tamaki liked to remind everyone in the group despite being forbidden to talk about it in public, our prince had a flair for going above and beyond. He rented a dozen award winning purebred horses to parade in the courtyard along with elaborate jockey uniforms for the Host Club to wear.

There were to be a jumping show, mint juleps, and even a stable erected just for the occasion. My accounting skills were being pushed to its limits.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked into the Host Club hand in hand. After a while, the initial sting of seeing them together faded. I wasn't filled with rage whenever I saw them. My heart was still sore watching them together, but I had accepted the new normal. Even if I couldn't be with Haruhi romantically, over the summer between second and third year we became close friends. She often came over to my place with Tamaki to plan potential club parties or just to hang out.

One day this summer, Tamaki had been running late and Haruhi arrived at my mansion before he did. I invited her in and we sat on the couch. We were an acceptable distance away but I still felt her aura like she was arm in arm with me. I needed something to take my mind off of it so I leaned forward and grabbed the remote. I turned on some stupid game show that I thought would entertain her while we waited. The show didn't hold her interest, though. Her eyes had wandered down to the messy table I had been working at before she arrived. She leaned down and picked up a one of the pieces of paper I had left scattered about the table in front of us.

"Is this your plan for your company?" She asked quizzically.

I was fascinated. She always did the unpredictable. I had yet to show my plans to others for fear they wouldn't make sense anyone else. Yet Haruhi could read my rushed penmanship, decipher my shorthand, and come to the conclusion that these were my plans for the money I made off of the Ootori Group.

"Wow," she said wide eyed, "this is quite ambitious."

I smirked a little at her, "You think so? Interesting."

I stroked my chin and pushed my glasses up in one movement and then reached for the paper. Our hands grazed. I wondered if she felt the shock of electricity I did or if I just imagined it there out of my own desires.

I turned my face to hide the redness invading it.

"You're going to launch your own company in less than a year?" she picked up another piece of paper from the table an inspected it.

"Wow! And you're branching from the health niche? Kyoya-senpai, this is amazing. Electronic weaponry? According to these numbers the demand is high and the field is virtually unsaturated currently. What a fool proof plan."

She scrambled for another sheet of paper, "This back up plan is pretty elaborate too. I'm really impressed with how well you thought all of this out."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Why of course I did."

It was so nice to be able to be myself around someone. With everyone else, even Tamaki, I was constantly putting up a poised front clouded with mystery and omniscience. At the Host Club I might have been light, but with Haruhi I was floating. I smiled at Haruhi and then turned back to the confusing piece of paper.

"I've thought of _almost_ everything." I said, "Except for a name."

Haruhi hummed in perplexity. I could see the gears of her mind turning behind her wide chocolate eyes. I loved watching her think. It was the most exquisite thing about her. Most women either were either intimidated into stupidity or too dull to keep up. It was refreshing to be in the company of someone who could actually understand my plans much less contribute to them.

"What about The O&Co?" she brainstormed, "It's concise, catchy, strong and pays homage to your beginnings while still separating you from the Ootori Group."

Her face beamed at her idea. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and I couldn't help but give her a wide smile back.

I nodded my head, "I like that."

But really I wanted to say, "I love you."

I saw Tamaki's hand waving in front of my face, "Earth to Kyoya."

I snapped out of my memory.

I addressed Tamaki dryly, "Yes, what is it now?"

"What were you thinking about? You were dazed for a few minutes." He interrogated me.

I cleared my throat, "I was just thinking about some plans I am making."

The answer seemed to be enough for Tamaki. The seriousness disappeared from his face and I could tell he was about to dramatically spew an idea to me.

His body started to shake before he even started, "Kyoya! I had a wonderful idea! What if we had an English style royal ball after the jump show?"

His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he fantasied it.

"I can see it now!" His eyes were now blinding from his head in the shape of hearts, "An elaborate feast! We can have a renaissance band that plays the lute and harp! We can all dress up. Of course I will be the king and Haruhi obviously the queen. You can be my archduke, the twins can be apart of earls! Mori-senpai can be a knight and wouldn't Honey-senpai make an adorable jester?!"

He bent over with his hands on his knees to brace his panting. He tried to regain his voice after saying all that in one long breath. It didn't take long for him to start squirming in excitement again, though. He began to wiggle and bounce, his eyes focused on the fantasy in his mind theater.

"Tamaki," I sighed and closed my laptop, "that sounds like a wonderful theme for our next party. But I just don't see what a renaissance themed ball has to do with the equestrian theme."

"Then let's do the ball this time and the equestrian theme next! Please Kyoya!" He begged.

"It would be an accounting disaster." I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"We've already bought the costumes and rented the horses. The stable is supposed to be constructed this week. It's ridiculous to think we can plan an entire party in less than two weeks." I snapped at little as a flash of negative numbers flew past my mind.

"But Kyoyaaaaa," he whined, "it would be so amazing! What better way to start off our new year?"

He looked at me with violet puppy dog eyes. His hands clasped together like his was praying to me that I say yes.

"Please," he begged once more, "I can help! What if I convince everyone to simply postpone the equestrian event until next week? Oh wouldn't that be perfect! Two blow out bashes back to back!"

Out of sheer curiosity to see if he could do it, I said yes. Tamaki started to jump for joy. I thought he was going to hit the ceiling if I didn't stop him soon.

"But ONLY if you can get everyone to postpone without charge." I shook my finger at him like a stern parent.

"Yes!" He said spinning in delight, "Anything for you, Mommy!"

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in front of us mischievously like two cheshire cats. They locked together side by side with their arms around each other. Grins so wide they practically touched their eyes spread across their faces.

"Let's play a game!" They said in synchronization.

I sighed. Hitachiin games were only ever fun for the twins.

"If Tamaki can convince all the equestrian caterers before Kyoya can plan the ball, then you have to take Tamaki on a vacation wherever he pleases." Hikaru said with a dramatic wink.

Kaoru walked behind me and grasped me by the shoulder, "But if you beat Tamaki, then you get to dance with Haruhi."

Almost immediately Tamaki jumped out of his skin.

"Not my beautiful Haruhi!" He wailed, "How could I let another man dance with my beloved little girl?"

"But Tamaki..." Hikaru said in a sing song voice, "I bet you'd like a vacation in the tropics."

"And how could you even lose? I mean it takes a whole lot more to plan a ball than to cancel one." Kaoru added looking at Tamaki.

"We bet you miss vacations." The twins said together in perfect harmony.

Tamaki looked as if he was ready to give in. He was so easy to gode into doing things. I knew from experience.

"Who is to say I even want to compete? Why would I want to dance with Haruhi? And Haruhi would never agree."

"Agree to what?" Haruhi asked entering music room three and plopping down on the nearby couch.

Even though the whole school knew she was a girl, she opted to continue wearing her men's uniform. She said it was more comfortable than the frilly yellow dress but I knew she was just uncomfortable having people stare at her. An unavoidable reality when you're as pretty as Haruhi.

Tamaki flew to her side, knelt down beside her and took her hand in his, "Haruhi, these crass perverts want to make you a prize for a silly game."

Hikaru and Kaoru eloquently explained their proposal to Haruhi. She turned back to Tamaki.

"Go ahead," she said nonchalantly, "it's not like you won't win. And besides, you deserve a vacation."

Since everyone else was on board, I had no choice. Especially now that I needed to prove a point to Haruhi that I could indeed win against all odds.

 **xxx**

I pulled three all nighters planning the ball. I worked in a frenzy to coordinate staging, design costumes, purchase decor and settle on a catering company. I had even hired a party planner to put the decorations up for us. On the third day I was frantically trying to organize a flight for the renaissance band when Tamaki came bursting into the music room.

"I did it!" He shouted drawing the attention of all six of us.

A wicked grin formed on Hikaru's face and Kaoru looked disappointed. Evidently, they twins had their own bet going on who would win their little game.

"You're kidding," I moaned, "I literally just had to book this flight and everything would be put together."

I couldn't believe I lost. I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking about how I had to plan a vacation for Tamaki and cater to his every whim. I had gruesome flashbacks about traveling all of Japan with him and I cringed.

"Well..." Tamaki said pinching two fingers together and squinting one eyeball, "I'm just waiting to hear back from the stable people. They said that they had to talk to their supervisor but they didn't see a problem."

He shrugged, took a seat next to Haruhi and asked her where he should go on vacation.

"Then you haven't completely convinced everyone to postpone the equestrian event until next week?" Kaoru asked enthusiastically.

"Well... no. But it's practically set in stone." Tamaki shrugged thinking he still had a win.

I clicked "book" on my computer even though I wanted to check on more flights. Then I whipped my phone out and called the renaissance band to tell them their flight left on Thursday and they would be staying at a nearby hotel.

I sat back smugly in my chair and kicked my feet up.

"You know," I said pointedly, "you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. Or gloat before you've actually won."

I gleamed my glasses at Tamaki and put my hands behind my head. I let a small smirk spread across my lips.

"It's all done." I said simply.

Hikaru shot up in furry and started to interrogate me. He asked me every question about what I did for the ball until he ran out. He fell back on the couch in defeat.

"You heard him, Hikaru." Kaoru said with victory leaching from his voice.

"You. Lost!" Kaoru laughed pointing at his brother.

Dismay filled Hikaru's face.

"Now you have to be my servant and wear a butlers costume all week!"

Suddenly Hikaru has crossed the room and the two redheads were embraced lovingly in each other arms as they stared deeply into their brother's eyes.

"Oh, Kaoru. Is it really a loss when I am serving you?"

"Hikaru," He said breathlessly, "I only wanted to see you dressed in that adorable outfit anyway."

"I'll dress up anyway if it pleases you, brother."

"Oh Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"I love you so much." They said together.

Shreeks erupted from by the door. Apparently the girls had arrived just in time to see the over the top brotherly love scene. That was going to make Hitachiin Twins magazine sales go up.

I searched for Haruhi's face and said, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

Haruhi chuckled nervously and ran her hand through her hair. It was beginning to grow out again and was at a short, ear length bob. It was very early 20s American style and look extremely endearing on her.

"I know," she said, "but I did make a promise. And besides! Dancing with you can't be that bad! I'm sure you'd make a great partner."

I held back a beaming smile. If only she knew how great of a partner I could be.


	4. 4 Kyoya's Dance with the Queen

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

Nonetheless, this chapter was incredibly fun to write!

* * *

 **Kyoya's Dance with the Queen**

I had really outdone myself. I managed to turn music room three into a dimly lit room that felt like Anne Boleyn was about to grace us with her presence. Antique tapestries hung from the ceiling. I had mid 16th century style fabrics covering the walls. A heavy pure oak table was set slightly more elevated than the three other wooden tables forming a giant square around the room. The middle of the music room had been emptied and an ornate rug had been rolled out to serve as a dance floor.

The renaissance band was off to the side and playing classical songs for people to dance to. They moved along with the upbeat tune in a joyful 16th century country dance way. Their feet jumping from the ground in time with the music. The feast was humongous. A full size boar with an apple in its mouth served as the centerpiece on the main table. On one of the smaller tables, there was a stuffed swan among all the other pre-sliced food and meat pies. There were plenty of refreshments to keep the dancing going all night.

The entire Zuka club had declared themselves ladies of the court and had many gentleman at their beck and call. They had a short dance play planned for the evening.

The Host Club sat at their oak table and watched the crowd with smiles on their faces. Everyone looked dashing in their cosplay. Honey-senpai got up from his chair and walked in front of Haruhi. She was wearing a golden and navy dress with a regal tirara placed over her extensions. Renge had even convinced her to wear some subtle makeup. Her cheeks glowed with a light blush and here lips were a sheer red.

"Your Highness," Honey-senpai said as he bowed to Tamaki and Haruhi, "if it so pleases you, may I go dance?"

Haruhi gave him a beaming smile and nodded, "Of course!"

She really did make a stunning queen.

Tamaki gave a similar answer and Honey-senpai ran off into the crowd with the bells of his costume ringing as he skipped. Mori-senpai followed him into the crowd, his shiny armor clanked as he walked.

Two ladies in ball gowns approached the Hitachiin twins. They were dressed regally in puffy velvet pants and grandeur tops with coattails and ornate golden lapels. Their costumes were identical except Hikaru's was a dark red and Kaoru's was a deep plum. They too disappeared into the crowd to join the lively dancing.

I was sitting to the right of Tamaki who truly did look kingly. His outfit was over the top as usual but matched Haruhi's. He wore a crown as yellow as his hair. Just as a slow song started to play, he took Haruhi's hand in his and asked her to dance.

He led her regally to the floor hand in hand. The crowd had broken off into couples or gathered in groups to the side to make way for the paired dancers. I watched the two royals from my perch.

They were doing a classic court dance with more grace than I had imagined could come from either of them. Watching them dance sent a twinge of jealousy through my back but something warmer erupted as I watched the smile spread on Haruhi's face as she gazed lovingly into Tamaki's eyes.

I felt happy for them. That happiness didn't quell my jealousy and desire to be the Haruhi looked at in that way, but it helped to dull the initial blow of seeing them together.

When the song was over, Tamaki came bounding over to me and plopped himself down in the chair next to me. We sat in silence for a moment while we both watched Haruhi mingling with the crowd.

"Isn't she radiant, Kyouya?" He asked dreamily.

"Regal indeed." I agreed.

He watched her enthralled as she made her way around the room charming customers and nibbling on food. I could tell he was overjoyed to have her by his side, but there was also something dark behind those violet eyes.

"Tamaki," I said more gently than I have ever spoken to him, "are you OK? Like really OK? How are you dealing with everything going on?"

Tamaki's face fell for a second before he caught himself and put on another cheerful face. For the first time since I had known him, he was trying to hide his emotions.

"Yeah, Kyoya. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." he kept his face turned from me.

People don't like to look you in the eyes when they are lying to you. It was something I had learned over the years.

"You know," I dug a little more, "you haven't called me once to vent about the situation with your parents. It's uncharacteristic."

"Oh Kyoya!" he finally looked at me, "Are you worried about me? Does the infamous Shadow King actually _care_ about someone else's emotions?"

I scoffed, "Stop trying to change the subject, Tamaki. I know this can't be easy for you. Despite how you adore the commoner's lifestyle, it has to be an adjustment for you."

Tamaki was left speechless. His jaw opened and close in the effort to try and say something to me. I gave him time to mull his thoughts over.

"It's been... difficult." he finally said.

I nodded and waited for him to elaborate.

"I'm finding it's harder than I thought to be without the comforts of my old life. I miss being able to play the piano whenever I please. It was my outlet for the feelings I couldn't get through on my own. But now I have Haruhi! She's been outstandingly supportive to me during this trial."

"That's good. I'm glad that you have someone to talk to. It's not good to keep these things in."

"But Kyoya." he said seriously, "I can't talk to Haruhi about my mother. I'm don't want to make her feel bad. I had to choose her or my family. But I never want to make her feel like I resent her for that."

"I understand, it's very thoughtful of you to care about her feelings in that way."

Because if you didn't I'd have to slap you. I added in my head.

"I would never hurt her. Even so, there's this aching pain in my heart that even Haruhi cannot fill. I already missed my mother but knowing that I will never be able to see her again is killing me. My father came to visit me. He said he was proud of me for choosing love over fortune. And while that made me overjoyed-you know that was the first time he said he was proud of me- I still can't help but mourn the loss of my mother."

"Have you thought about finding her on your own?" I asked.

Tamaki sighed heavily, "With what money? Even if I do find her, I still won't be able to see her."

He looked defeated. The sparkles in his eyes had faded away and the corner of her mouth had turned down. My heart ached for him. I could feel the loss wafting off of his being.

"What if I helped?" I offered.

"Kyoya, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Tamaki, when I said if you needed anything, anything at all, I meant it. I'm here for you. Especially for this."

Brightness returned to his face. He stood up so fast, he knocked over his chair with a loud _thunk_. He pulled me out of my seat and embraced me in one of his bone crushing hugs. My hands were trapped by my side. My glasses fell to the floor from the way he was excitedly jerking my body around.

"Kyoya! You're a god! An absolute deity! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a friend." I said breathlessly.

All of a sudden he stopped bouncing and put me down. He step back but kept both hands on my shoulders. His eyes welled as he looked at me like he couldn't believe I was real. I small, smile spread across his face.

"That's the first time you've called me a friend, Kyoya."

My eyes widened knowing this was going to be an ordeal.

"Tamaki," I said calmly, "please do not make this into a fiasco. Obviously you knew that we were friends."

"Yeah, but it's still nice to hear it." he said bringing me into a calm hug, "Thank you."

The customers danced and ate to their hearts delight. All the hosts were doing a wonderful job keeping the guests entertained. The girl's fawned over the royal couple as they danced in circles. I was even able to enjoy myself amidst the obligatory mingling with women and ensuring everything went ran smoothly.

Haruhi glided over to me, her dress elegantly dragging behind her.

"You look very spiffy in your robes, archduke." She said in a stuffy voice as she tugged at the ornate chain of jeweled crosses that laid across my chest.

I gave her a small smile of thanks, "And you look very stunning, my queen."

I took her hand in mine and spun her around. She giggled in an uncharacteristically charming feminine way. After I spun her around, she gave me a little curtsy and thanked me in pho-Olde English.

She moved to stand beside me and watch the crowd with me. We enjoyed the atmosphere before she turned back to me.

"Tamaki-senpai told me what you're doing for him." She stated simply.

"Did he now?" I readjusted my glasses and kept my eyes forward.

"Thank you." she took both my hands in hers and forced me to look her in the eyes, "You've made him so happy. I can never thank you enough, Kyoya-senpai."

"You don't have to. It's more for me than it is for Tamaki anyway. If I reunite him with his mother he'll leave me alone about it."

"Umhumm, I'm suuure that's what it is." Haruhi said sarcastically.

Before I could respond to her, the lead of the renaissance band quieted the room and started to speak.

"Hey everyone! We just wanted to say you've been a wonderful crowd tonight and thank you for having us. We're going to play one last song before the party is over. This one is for the all the lovers."

Haruhi looked at me, "Well we aren't lovers, but you were promised a dance. Last chance to cash in on your prize."

"Haruhi," I gazed into her eyes sincerely, "you are never a prize. Remember that."

Heat rose to her face and flushed it bright red.

I bowed to her and extended my hand, "My queen. Will you grace me with the final dance of the night?"

She curtsied back and took my hand gently, "Arise fair gentleman. It would be my absolute pleasure."

We glided to the center of the dance room and took our stance. I had one hand around the small of her back and she had one draped over my shoulder. We were a reasonable distance apart giving room for the hoop in her dress sway. The music started and then there was only us.

I was entranced by her as we floated across the dancefloor. As we spun, the lights blurred around us. I knew people were watching us, but I didn't care. I didn't care about my cold reputation being tarnish. I didn't care what people would think. I only cared about the woman who was finally in my arms. She was ethereal. I had to resist the urge to pull her closer. I wanted to clutch her into my chest. I was wholly hers. Even if she wasn't mine.

I would be anything she needed me to be. And right now, I knew she needed me as a friend. So we waltzed an appropriate distance apart no matter how badly I wanted to close the distance between us.

The song seemed to go on forever. I was happy to have her in my arms. The hand I had on her back felt like it was in the middle of an electric current. I knew when it was over, I wouldn't have another chance to be this close to Haruhi for a long time if ever again. This moment was scared to me despite how unaware Haruhi was to the significance or my feelings. Fantasy and reality were colliding. I would cherish this dance as much as when Haruhi stood up for me against my father.

These three minutes would live on in my memory forever.


	5. 5 Kyoya Finds Tamaki's Mother

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **Kyoya Finds Tamaki's Mother**

It took the rest of the first semester of our final year at Ouran Academy to find Tamaki's mother. She had been hidden well by the Tonnerre family. She was living as apart of the Tonnerre staff.

As soon as I found her, I picked up the phone to make sure she was ok. We had a long conversation in French and she assured me that she was living well but misses her son very much. The Tonnerre's treated her like an extension of her of their family. She lived in a comfortable home on the outskirts of their estate. They worried heavily about when her lupus flared and gave her ample time to rest when she needed it. Currently, she was in remission and suffering from very few symptoms.

I arranged for Tamaki to take an extended vacation to see where over winter break. After much mollifying the Tonnerre family, they finally lifted the informal embargo they had against the Suoh family. As partners with the Suohs, the Tonnerres had been forbidden to allow Tamaki from stepping foot on their property. After I had booked the flight, I reserved a spacious suite at a nearby hotel. I ensured they would be able to have a few nice dinners during their two weeks together. Anne-Sophie was in tears with gratitude. Sobbing her thanks over the phone, she told me how she thought she would never see her son again and how words could not express how thankful she was.

Tamaki had a very similar reaction. He embraced me in his arms and cried on my shoulder. I cringed thinking about how this hug would wrinkle my powder blue school uniform.

"I never thought this day would happen." he wailed to me, "I never thought I'd ever get to see my mother again but you made it happen, Kyoya. You have done so much for me. I can never repay you for the kindness you've shown me. You are like a brother to me. In fact, you _are_ my honorary brother. When anyone asks who you are to me I will say that you are my brother and I shall mean it truthfully in my heart. Because only a brother would be willing to grace me with such kindness and love."

I patted Tamaki awkwardly on his back. While I felt the same way, I didn't have to words to express my feelings. I was never good at showing affection or love for people. He had been more of a brother to me than Yuuichi or Akito had ever even tried to be. I didn't know how to tell him so I spoke my gratitude in my actions.

I smiled at the boy and he beamed back.

"Yeah Tamaki." I finally said, "Me too."

 **xxx**

Haruhi and I spent a lot of time together while Tamaki was visiting his mother in France. With Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai at university and the twins on a Christmas vacation, we were the only had each other.

Runka-senpai had invited me over for a true American themed Christmas Eve dinner. We had a wonderful relationship. He liked to acknowledge me as the son he never had. We still meet for weekly coffee and frequently had long chats over the phone. He had a tendency to raise his concerns over Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship even years since they first got together. He had made it habit to hint at how he would have prefered it if Haruhi and I had ended up together. A tendency which made my feelings even harder to refuse.

Haruhi went out to the grocery store to get pineapple for the honey ham we were making for dinner. She had accepted my offer to help her cook but denied my company to retrieve the forgotten fruit. She claimed she liked to go to the store alone but I knew she was worried I would find some way to pay.

Runka-senpai and I were enjoying some tea while we waited for Haruhi to get back. In many ways he reminded me of Tamaki. They had many of the same mannerisms and expressions. If Tamaki hadn't of been dating his daughter, they would have gotten along famously.

But I guess the people you hate the most are the people who remind you of yourself.

"Kyoya-kun," the redhead said seriously, "I have to ask you a question."

"Yes, Runka-senpai. What is it?"  
"Do you think that Tamaki is making my Haruhi happy?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" I was perplexed at why he was asking me this question just now.

Before, he had only worried about if Tamaki would defile or hurt Haruhi. He had never question Haruhi's actual happiness.

"She's been sulking around the house since she found out about Tamaki's mother. She's been skipping breakfast. And you and I both know that means it's serious. You would think she'd be overjoyed that Tamaki is happy, but I can see that there is something looming beneath her cheerfulness."

I nodded my head. Looking back, I had noticed something might have been bothering her. I didn't ask her about it because I didn't want to push her. I figured if she wanted to talk about it, she would come to me. I failed to remember that Haruhi was a fiercely independent woman who had adapted to handle things on her own.

"Kyoya-kun, will you please help Haruhi through whatever this is? She seems unable to confide in Tamaki about this and she is too stubborn to talk to me about it either. That only leaves you. I know you two are close friends. Maybe you can make some sense of all this."

I was just about to promise Runka-senpai when Haruhi came through the door. Instead of words, I gave him a knowing look as I got up to help Haruhi with bags. We carried them into the kitchen and unloaded the groceries before delving into making Haruhi's mom's honey ham recipe.

She guided me through the directions like a professor of the culinary arts. When I complimented her on her teaching skills she laughed.

"Thank you! But I do have a lot of experience teaching Tamaki-senpai how to cook. We had multiple lessons every week when he started living on his own. I couldn't very well let him live off of instant ramen."

She gave an adorable little shiver of terror at the thought.

Even wearing no makeup, she was so radiant. She had a black apron on over a beautiful crimson velvet dress with a full skirt and a deep jade headband to hold back her now chin-length hair. Her unpainted toes were exposed by her bare feet as she expertly made her way around the kitchen. Because of Tamaki, she had been tapping into her feminine side lately. Although, her mannerisms were still very tomboy-ish she wasn't embarrassed to wear a dress on special occasions.

"I like seeing you like this, Kyoya-senpai." She said a little sheepishly.

My eyebrows questione her at her, "Like how?"

"Like a normal person." she stared up at me with sincerity shining in her wide eyes.

I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. The Shadow King didn't exist when I was alone with Haruhi. These were the rare times when I could completely be myself.

"You shouldn't give compliments you don't really mean," I teased her, "it might go to my head."

"No seriously senpai!" she laughed lightheartedly, "It's nice to see you so relaxed. You're always so calculating and meticulous with how you allow others to see you."

"Ha! You think I'm calculating and meticulous?" I laughed deeply.

"Not as much as you think I do."

We laughed together while we made a stuffing side dish. We lightly chattered over the warm smell of Christmas dinner. After we pulled the ham out and started on the desserts, we fell into a silence. It was a peaceful silence, comfortable and calm. Our arms accidentally brushing as we were kneading dough next to each other. Ranka-senpai appeared out of the corner of my eye. He motioned for me to move things along and ask Haruhi was was wrong. I shooed him away. I was determined not to force things. He gave me a stern look and pointed at Haruhi before disappearing.

I looked through the side of my glasses and noticed tears running down Haruhi's face. I immediately stopped.

"Haruhi," I pulled her away from the pie crust, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to pull away but I held her.

"Haruhi, please. Talk to me." I begged.

She wiped away a giant crocodile tear from her cheek, "I just wish that Tamaki could be here too. Today is supposed to be for lovers. Not that I don't love hanging out with you and my father. I just miss him and I fear this is just the first step in losing him."

Realization finally dawned on me. Of course, with Tamaki back in communication with his mother he very well might choose to go to university in France next year.

"Look," I said in a calm logical tone, "even if he did decide to move to France there is no way that Shizue Suoh would allow him to go. He'd have to pay for everything on his own. And let's be honest. We both love Tamaki, but he is not ready to be on his own yet."

Even as I said the words, I knew that if Tamaki put his mind to it he could persuade anyone to do just about anything. I felt bad about the white lie but justified it to myself. There really was a good possibility that Tamaki would stay, so why let Haruhi worry about it unnecessarily?

Haruhi allowed me a small smile, "You're right Kyoya. And besides, I should be happy. His mom is the thing he wanted most in the world."

I brushed her hair over with my hand, "You silly girl, _you_ are the thing he wanted most in the world. Don't you know that's why he came back?"

I wish you knew that I would've never left you in the first place.

All of a sudden Haruhi's thin arms were around my torso and her face was buried in my chest. The clean berry smell of her shampoo wafted into my nose from her hair. After a hesitant moment, I put my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. The overwhelming need to confess my feelings washed over me. I held myself back by remembering that Haruhi's happiness stood above all else.

We stayed still for a few seconds before she pulled away and looked me in my dark brown eyes, "I know I've said it before, but you really are a nice guy. Thank you for always being there for me, Kyoya-senpai."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "You can come to me about anything."

I saw a flash of red duck behind the wall and into the dining room. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that Ranka-senpai was pleased with me.

The rest of our evening went well. I was enveloped in warm familial love that I never experienced in my own home. We all laughed as Runka-senpai sang a holiday song off key. Towards the close of the night I pulled out two presents and laid them on the table in front of Haruhi and her father.

Despite many protests and "you shouldn't have"s from both of the Fujioka family, they opened the presents. Ranka-senpai's made heart eyes as he held the luscious long black wig I had imported. He put it on and sashayed across the room.

"For when you want to be raven-haired instead of a redhead." I said to him.

Ranka-senpai crossed the table and embraced me in an overly enthusiastic hug. There were tears streaming down his face as he thanked me.

Haruhi neatly unwrapped the rectangular package I had set in front of her. As she lifted the lid off of the thick black gift box, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I knew you've been working so hard to graduate early so you can get a jumpstart on law school. I thought this might come in handy for when you're the top lawyer in Japan."

Awe filled her face as she pulled out the black leather briefcase. Her fingers ran over the initials that I had engraved in the front. She fingered the clasps, which were sterling silver because I knew she would think that gold was too flashy, before she gently opened the briefcase. She looked at me then looked back into the briefcase like there was a chest full of treasure in it. I had filled it with monogrammed stationery, a leather Coach folder and a gold plated fountain pen-because a little bit of flashiness is ok.

I watched her read the small engraved placard that I had sown into the lid of the briefcase. It was one of our favorite quotes: _What do we live for, if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?_

Her hand ran over the quote before she touched her fingers to her lips in amazement. She gingerly closed the briefcase and then held it closely to her chest like it was precious.

"Kyoya-senpai..." she said quietly, "this is too much."

"No, it's just enough. And besides," I said offhandedly, "it's not like I can return it."

I gave her a charming smile and a small laugh.

"I love it, thank you so much!" she bowed to me.

"Stop that! There is no need to be so formal. We're all friends here." I reached across the small table and lifted her head back up.

"No," Ranka-senpai corrected me, "we're all _family_ here."

 **xxx**

Hikaru and Kaoru had their ears to the door of music room three when I walked up the hallway. It was a brisk spring day and I was about to ask if they would like to host the club outdoors when they both gave me an urgent sush. They put their fingers over their lips to signal me to stay quiet. Kaoru pointed at the door and mouthed for me to listen. Reluctantly, I obliged out of curiosity. I could hear Tamaki's unmistakable voice. It sounded as if he was talkinging to someone on the phone.

"Please," he begged, "come with me to France. I convinced my grandmother to support the move. She said she keep paying for my living expenses and give me an allowance for food. Everything is set up. We can live together. Can you imagine it, Haruhi? I'll introduce you to my mother, she'd adore you. I told her so much about you, she already loves you!"

He paused as the other person spoke.

"I told her that it the public would disassociate me from taking over the Suoh family company if I weren't in Japan."

Silence.

"I could teach you! French is a beautiful language. I sound so much smarter in French too" He giggled a little before continuing.

"And Pantheon-Sobonne is a one of the oldest universities ever established. It would be such a great place for you to go too! I've already been accepted into their economic sciences department. They also have a legal and political sciences department, perfect for pre-law. You'd love Paris. It's so romantic and stunning. We can picnic under the Eiffel Tower on our days off from school. Doesn't it sound so wonderful?"

There was a long pause as he listened to the phone.

"He's not planning to take Haruhi to France, is he?" Hikaru asked in a barely audible whisper.

Kaoru was about to respond when Tamaki started to talk again.

"Yeah..." he said quietly all happiness devoid from his voice, "Yeah... I get it. No, I understand. Japan is where your family is."

He paused again.

"I wish I could. But I can't stay. We don't know how much time my mother has left her illness is getting much worse. I have to go while I have the time left."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other knowing looks.

"No, my love. I will always be yours. We can work it out. We can video chat all the time and I'll come visit you a lot. I'll get a job and save up so I can afford to fly. And with all the flying, I'll have so many frequent flier miles I can get you a ticket to come to see me in Paris."

There was another long pause.

"Yeah no, everything will work out. I promise. We can make this work, true love bends. And I have no doubt that this love is true."

"I love you too, Haruhi. I'll see you tomorrow."

We scrambled away from the door as Tamaki shut his phone. I mouthed the words "act natural" as I opened the doors.

"Hey Tamaki." Hikaru sang with an air of false nonchalance.

"I know you were by the door guys." he muttered as he melted into one of the pink couches.

We all sat around him and waited for him to say something else.

"Well," he finally sighed, "I am going to France."

"Senpai you can't!" Kaoru wailed, "What about our family?"

"We'll still be a family. Just at different universities. We still talk and see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai even though they are away." he reasoned.

"What about Haruhi?" I asked still looking away from him.

It was everything in my power not to slap him. How could he give up Haruhi so willingly? And after I sacrificed so much to retrieve him.

"Haruhi and I will figure it out. For now I need to focus on my mother while I still can."

He sniffled in defeat. I didn't know if he was mourning the impending loss of his mother or the loss of Haruhi. Either way, I decided to take it easy on Tamaki. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry."

Tamaki nodded his head and got up, "Thanks guys. I appreciate your support. I just remembered I have to go meet my father for an early diner."

I knew it was just an excuse. I had memorized the chairman's schedule and knew he always took dinner with the dean on Wednesday nights. But I let him go anyway. He pushed the doors to music room three and we all watched as his back disappeared.

 **xxx**

There was nothing I, or the rest of the Host Club could do to cheer Tamaki up. The only thing that I could see that would mollify Tamaki's depression was if Haruhi agreed to go with him to Paris. The end of the year was fast approaching, and Haruhi still had plans to attend The University of Tokyo or Meiji. She had applied to both already but hadn't heard back from her first choice, UTokyo.

Haruhi had managed to almost graduate a whole year early. She was three credits short and had to attend summer school before she could begin school in the fall. She was the top of her class and rightfully earned her place into almost any college she wanted.

I had applied for early acceptance into The University of Tokyo where my entire family were alums from. They gladly accepted the prestigious Ouran Academy's valedictorian. Because I had been accepted, Haruhi was on edge about whether or not she would be admitted too. Despite her glowing academic career, there was a slight chance of rejection. Their acceptance rate was lower than ten percent and very rarely did they accept students from the same school, especially one as small as Ouran.

Over the last few months of our last year at Ouran, Tamaki had tried to no avail to convince her to go to Paris with him. Facing the last two weeks of our last year, he fell into a deep depression.

We were at my mansion studying for final exams when he slammed his pencil down shaking the entire table.

"What in the world am I supposed to do?" He wailed as he got up to pace around my room.

He bit his thumb and traced circles into the exotic hardwood floors. I had come to know Tamaki well enough that he didn't really want my input. He just wanted to use me as a sounding board. These were always the best times to plant an idea in his head but this time I had no intention of swaying him either way. This was Tamaki's choice to make.

He went on about his mother and Haruhi. He weighed the pros and cons of staying or going. He talked so fast that I could barely keep up with his train of thought. After about ten minutes of this I finally put my pencil down.

"Tamaki," I said and he stopped in his tracks, "if you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole through my floor."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. With Tamaki under so much stress, I had to pay a cleaning company to come get out the scuffs he had left pacing fervently across my exotic wood floors.

"Kyoya!" he whined as he pulled at his golden hair, "This is no time for jokes! I'm serious! I have no idea what to do! I don't want to lose Haruhi but I also need to spend what little time I have left with my mother while I still can!"

"It's a little late to withdraw from Pantheon." I said logically.

"Yes," he said with his eyes growing wilder, "but in theory I can just defer for a year."

"You'd lose your spot." I said having to be the voice of logic again.

He bit at his thumb, "If I lose Haruhi, I will lose everything! My soul will fade to black and a dried up organ will be all that is left of my heart!"

"So what are you going to do?" I asked studying my worksheet.

"That's just it!" he screamed melodramatically, "I have no idea!"

"You don't have much time to decide." I said simply as I rolled the sleeves of my collared shirt back up.

Tamaki nodded his head and plopped himself down on the floor. He looked up through the skylight like he was begging God to give him an answer. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he made no effort to wipe them away. I walked over to him with a box of tissues, sat down next to him and handed him the box. He pulled a tissue out and blew his nose before looking back at me. He looked like an abandoned puppy dog. Sad and lonely.

"What if I lose Haruhi?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

"But what if I want it to be?"

"Then don't go."

"But I have to go."

"Then you might lose Haruhi."

He hung his head, "I know."


	6. 6 Kyoya's Promise

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved for the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **Kyoya's Promise**

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were home from university for the summer. With Haruhi in summer school, the Host Club had an excuse to use music room three over the break. Renge had decided it was necessary to find replacements for us so the Host Club could continue on after Hikaru and Kaoru graduated.

I was content to let the club die once the Hitachiin twins had graduated. Renge had other plans though. She intended to make the Ouran Host Club as established Lobelia's Zuka Club. They would be in charge of training the new hosts during their final year at Ouran. In the meantime, we decided to throw a few memorable last bashes over the summer to teach the new kids how it was done.

We had an extravagant party planned for every month that summer. The first one was held at my family resort on Shirahama. It was luxurious and only for our most loyal customers. It was a more urban setting than our trip to Okinawa had been, but it felt like more of an adventure with so many things to do. Haruhi had summer school and unfortunately was stranded in Kanto for the weekend. I had to drag Tamaki away from Haruhi despite his protests. As the Host Club's number one attraction, he was obligated to go. Although, I couldn't force him to stop sulking for the whole weekend.

I was busy showing my Renge-appointed apprentice exactly how to account and run the Host Club like a business when Tamaki came busting into the room. After Haruhi had been accepted into The University of Tokyo, much to the surprise of my entire class since I had already been accepted, Tamaki decided he needed to shake himself out of his funk.

He wanted this to be a summer Haruhi could never forget. I suspected that the real reason was because he knew this might be his last summer with Haruhi. He didn't want to admit it, but they both knew few relationships can actually make it long distance. Either way, Tamaki was determined to make this the best summer of his life so far.

"Kyoya!" he acknowledged me very happily, "Mini-Kyoya!"

He gave a wave to Kasanoda who was supposed to take over Mori-senpai's role for his last year at Ouran. Tamaki was overly cheerful and extremely sociable. Which meant one of two things. Either he had an extremely expensive idea or he was hiding something terrible.

No matter which one it was, I was not prepared to handle it.

I had been spending a copious amount of time on my business since The O&Co launched last year. I planned to turn a profit by the time I was 20. Running a business with that much ambition was not an easy task. If I wanted to make my dream into reality, I had to spend ninety percent of my waking hours punching numbers, calling for new investors, researching products and inventors amoung much more.

I would die before this company became a failure.

My father said that I was dreaming. He reminded me of the four failed businesses that he ran before finally giving in and taking over the Ootori Group from his father. To which I reminded him that I wasn't following in his footsteps much less his failures.

"Whatcha smirking at, Kyoya-kun?" Honey-senpai asked me.

"Just a joke I heard earlier." I replied.

"I wanna hear it!" Honey-senpai said excitedly with little flowers floating around his head.

"Ah, no one wants to hear that crap." Shiro Takaoji, Honey-senpai's replacement, said from across the room.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really couldn't care less what a little boy had to think of me. I returned to making sure Sora knew how to properly balance a ledger. He was at the top of first year and the son of a multi-billion dollar corporation owner. He was being groomed to take over the corporation once he graduated from the international ivy league school his father had attended. Like me, he had an air of superiority and he saw this as an opportunity to appease his father. Unlike me, he didn't intimidate anyone. In fact, he drew people to him naturally. He was perfect for the Host Club. I was content with my replacement. Although, he had a lot to learn if he was going to make this club keep floating above the negative.

"Oh Kyoya!" Tamaking sang brightly as he bounded over to us.

Sora frowned at the him when he ruffled his hair wildly. He ran his fingers through his hair furiously trying to tame the mess Tamaki had created.

I knew this was going to take a while. I excused Sora who gladly walked around turning around only to scowl at Tamaki.

"How are you doing today, Mommy Dear?" He asked overly cheerful.

He placed his chin in the palms of his hands and stared at me intently.

"Superb, Daddy." I said with my back turned to the wiggling blond, "What is it now?"

He pouted dramatically, "Who said I wanted anything? Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"Of course you can. But right now, you're not." I tapped my pencil to the desk and then spun my chair around to face him.

Tamaki immediately went on a theater worthy tangent about how it pained him for his best friend, his blood brother, to assume such a crass thing. After minutes of this he fell to his knees and began to shout toward the heavens asking God how he had so easily forsaken him. There was no end to this melodrama in sight.

"Tamaki," I finally interrupted him, "I am very happy to see you. Now would you like to pour me some tea and we can chat on your couch?"

He stood up and smiled at me, all hints of the show moments before gone.

"Actually yes. Follow me this way."

He ushered me to his couch like I was one of his princesses and patted the seat next to him. I hesitantly sat down next to him and slowly crossed my arms.

"You weren't entirely wrong." he started off, "Now that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when you carelessly accused me of only wanting something from you. But I would like to talk to you about something."

I opened my mouth to reply how that literally meant I was exactly right but Tamaki kept plowing through his speech.

"Since you and my Haruhi are now going to the same university I need you to keep an eye out on her. Make sure she's safe."

"I'm not sure I am the best one for that job, Tamaki." I answered hesitantly.

"Of course you are! You are like a brother to me, to Haruhi too. I would trust you with my life. You are the only one I can trust to make sure Haruhi is happy while I am in France. Please, Kyoya. I need you to do this for me."

The idea of watching over Haruhi like a brother was gut wrenching. I wanted nothing less than to be a brother to Haruhi. More so, I didn't want to betray Tamaki. Fulfilling his wishes meant I couldn't go along with my plan to keep my distance from Haruhi. I would of course be there for her, but after we finished our general education classes there were very little chance we would have the same classes together since we would be in different concentrations. Todai was a big school and I would have very little chance of bumping into her.

Tamaki looked at me with those violet puppy dog eyes he knew I could never refuse. I moaned in defeat. There was no use in fighting it.

"Ok, I'll do it." I gave in.

Tamaki shot off the couch and jumped around in happy circles.

"Great! I've already called campus housing and arranged for you two to be in the same dorm building!"

Of course he had. I guess I never had a choice to begin with. Cross veins were popping out from my forehead in exasperation.

"Kyoya-kun?" Honey-senpai pulled at my sleeve, "Are you OK? You look kinda flustered."

"You have no idea."

 **xxx**

We threw a Miami beach party themed bash in the Ouran courtyard. We had flown in white sand from the gulf coast, threw up a volleyball net and had a DJ playing American pop music. There was a cooler full of refreshments that sat next to the giant above ground pool we had fashioned into looking like an infinity pool. People floated on inflatable floaties that looked like various items such as popsicles, pineapples, and even a doughnut. They dragged their friends of floaties and splashed around carelessly. The whole courtyard was filled with palm trees that sparkled with twinkle lights.

Everyone was wearing bathing suits with glow stick necklaces as accessories. I was wearing red swim trunks and a white button down shirt opened to expose my six pack. I had allowed one of my customers to put a flower chain around my neck. She said it would make me look more approachable. I didn't care if I looked approachable. Frankly, the less approachable the better. For fear of insulting her, I accepted it and gave her my thanks.

Haruhi spotted me from across the courtyard. She was standing under a brightly lit palm tree with Tamaki. She was wearing a sheer cover up over her modest one piece swimsuit that was covered in large Hawaiian style flowers. She beamed at me and waved for me to join them. I sauntered over to them through the crowd of people wildly dancing to the music.

"Isn't this such a wonderful way to end the summer?!" Tamaki gushed.

Haruhi and I agreed with him in a slightly less enthused manner. He handed us both drinks and told us to lighten up.

"Come on guys, this is our last party as hosts! Don't you want to enjoy this while it lasts?" Tamaki said jubilantly.

Haruhi took a sip of her drink before speaking, "You're right Tamaki-senpai. We should enjoy this to the fullest!"

Under the influence of the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi had began to loosen up in her last year at Ouran. Despite that, she was never going to be the life of the party. She was still too modest for that, thank god. But it was something that I cannot say that I had done. I spent all my time running numbers in my head no matter what setting I was in. I was never able to relax. Even my dreams were filled with wholesale prices and ledgers.

But as Haruhi took my took Tamaki's hand in one hand and my hand in her other, I decided that tonight would be different. In two days we would all be departing for our various universities and nothing would be the same again. Tamaki and Haruhi lead me onto the dance floor.

Hikaru and Kaoru slid up next to us and started to dance along with Tamaki. They whipped around their red manes and shook their fists along to the music. Tamaki turned to face me. He gave me an exaggerated wink and then danced around in a giddy circle with his hands raised to the night sky. Mori-senpai joined us with Honey-senpai perched on his shoulder like a parrot. Honey-senpai was wiggling Usa-chan along to the music. I swayed my hips slightly while the rest of the club grooved around me.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru called to be knocking his hips up against mine, "I know the Shadow King can dance better than that!"

Hikaru danced around on the other side of me, "Yeah Senpai! Let loose. Live a little!"

Haruhi came up in front of me and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in my ear, "I know you hate it. But this is the last party we will throw for the Host Club, we should enjoy it! "

She backed away and started to dance next to Tamaki.

"It'll be a major blast!" She shouted as she threw her hands up in joy.

Tamaki came up from behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and picked her. He shouted in glee as he spun her around wildly. She squealed in delight. Haruhi's hair flew around her face as she gave the moon a bellowing laugh. Tamaki looked like the happiest man alive without any worry in the world.

Rolled my eyes and reluctantly joined in with more enthusiasm. I was surrounded by the people I cared most about in the world. We didn't care what the people around us thought. We didn't worry about what faced us in two days. Only this one moment mattered. And there all seven us were. Dancing like carefree fools. But we were happy.


	7. 7 Saying Goodbye

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

author's note: short chapter but there is a bonus chapter soon to follow!

* * *

 **Saying Goodbye**

It was time. My driver drove me to Haruhi's upon Ranka-senpai's request. He asked me to if I would escort his little girl to Todai when I went. Haruhi tried in moot to convince us she could take the train but even if Ranka-senpai hadn't asked, I would have insisted on taking her. The train is no place for a woman to take a long ride to Tokyo on on.

Haruhi would like to think that a person's gender has nothing to do with how they are treated, but I cringed in horror to imagine what that would be like for a woman. So many perverts on the train. The thought shivers down my spine. I shook them out of my mind and looked out the window at Haruhi's neighborhood.

Prior to arriving, I had instructed the driver to help Haruhi with her luggage. As we pulled up, Haruhi was waiting on the side of the curb with three suitcases. Before the car even fully stopped she was already walking to the trunk of the car with two of her bags. I rolled my eyes, of course she would do everything to avoid help.

The driver jumped out of the large but sleek van spacious enough to fit all of luggage I had rented for the occasion. He ran over to help Haruhi with her last bag. I smirked to myself as I watched them insist to each other it was OK. Haruhi finally gave in but I'm sure my driver had to give her an "I'm going to lose my job if I don't do this" warning look.

I emerged from the van. It was warm out and the sun felt good on my skin. Haruhi look glowing in the light. She was still the most luminous woman I had ever seen even in a T-shirt and jeans. I gave her a smile as a readjusted my glasses.

"We should say goodbye to your father before he hit the road." I said leading her up the steps with a hand hovering around her back.

"I think it would be pretty invitable." she said with a sigh.

I knew she wanted to say goodbye. She just wanted to avoid the theatrics that were bound to happen as well.

When we entered the Fujioka apartment, Ranka-senpai came flying over to us. He gave me a quick, tearful hug and then gave Haruhi a long, sob filled hug. He was practically hyperventilating when he put her back down.

"My little girl! Off to university. Oh Haruhi! How will I ever survive?" He wailed.

"Dad," Haruhi said calmly, "I've had Ito-sama promise to keep an eye out on you. She's going to bring you a home cooked meal three times a week and keep you company while I'm gone."

"How could anyone replace my darling Haruhi!" He sobbed.

"It's not like I won't ever come back, Dad."

Ranka-senpai wiped tears from his eyes and snifiled. He looked up and laughed a tearful little snicker and said, "Thank god for waterproof mascara! Or else I would look like a wreck."

We all giggled along with him. After a moment, he urgently told us to wait a moment and ran into the kitchen. He came back with three lunch packs wrapped in blue and white checkered fabric. He handed them to us.

"Something for the road," he smiled at us, "and something for the Tamaki too. Give it to him when you stop to say goodbye, Haruhi."

Tears welled in Haruhi's eyes. She fought them back and gave her dad a tight hug and told him that she loved him. I thanked Ranka-senpai gratefully for the lunch, told him that I would miss him, and excused myself to give the two a moment alone.

I walked down the steps and took a seat in the van. We had to put the back bench down to make enough room for all of the stuff I had to put back there. I sat to the left of the front bench to make room for Haruhi on the right side. I leaned my head against the window and thought about the clear contrast between Haruhi's goodbye with her family as opposed to mine.

My family lined up in the driveway of the mansion to see me off. My father and brothers all gave me stern hand shakes and words of encouragement. My mother gave me tight but quick hug. Fuyumi and her husband both came to see me off. She gave me a long, close hug and told me she was proud of me. My sister's husband assured me that he would make her come visit me often.

There were no tears. The most sentimental moment was watching my sister's eyes well as she waved goodbye. My father had turned back and entered the house before I had even left the driveway. My brothers and mother shortly followed him. When I looked back as I exited the grounds I could still see Fuyumi holding her husband's hand as she gave me a big dramatic wave off. She was the only one who truly cared about what was going on in my life. She was next to me as I launched The O&Co. I was going to miss her the most.

The vandoor slammed as Haruhi slid the heavy door shut. I could tell she was melancholy and worried about how her father would fair without her. I didn't push her on the subject. I didn't want to make her cry thinking about it.

So instead I asked her, "Are you ready? We still have to go see Tamaki."

She nodded her head and allowed me a small smile.

 **xxx**

We pulled up to Tamaki's studio flat and saw as he hugged his father goodbye. I had never seen the Suoh patriarch act so warmly to his son. Tamaki told me he had begun to be kinder to him, I just didn't realize how close they had become since he was disowned. He had two large suitcases next to him and his father's driver was loading a couple boxes into his town car. Tamaki waved as he noticed us parking.

Haruhi was out of the car faster than I imagined she had the ability to go without tripping. She was in Tamaki's arms before I had even closed the vandoor.

Tamaki was whispering in her ear and Haruhi had her face buried in his chest. The moment felt very intimate so I took my time walking around the van and up to them.

Tamaki looked up and kissed Haruhi's head before he bounded over to me. He gave me a bone crushing hug and flung my body from side to side.

"Oh Kyoya!" he wailed very dramatically, "I am going to miss you so very much! My brother, I cannot believe we will be parting ways until winter break! It seems like forever. How will I survive without you? The ying to my yang. The matriarch to my patriarch. The best to my friend!"

He went on like this for a few more minutes before setting my feet back down on the ground. I fixed my glasses and ran my hands through my hair to make sure it was in place still.

"Tamaki," I said lightly but very seriously, "I will miss you too. Brother."

He excitedly closed the gap between and hugged me dramatically again spouting some nonsense about how that was the first time I had ever called him brother. It was like when I told him he was my friend but ten times over.

Finally, the jumping and squealing stopped. He grasped me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes very seriously.

"Kyoya, remember the promise you made me?"

"Of course, Tamaki. How could I forget?"

"Don't let anyone hurt my Haruhi. You walk her home when it's dark out, you make sure she doesn't go to any perverted drinking parties, you make sure she's happy. No matter what. Make sure she's happy. That's all I want for my Haruhi. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I thought my soul would grow dark the moment that we parted. But in truth, I only fear the day that I cannot make Haruhi happy."

His eyes were cast down. He sighed before he continued, "But I know that you will watch over her. I know I can make her happy through you, Kyoya. For that, I will always be in debt to you."

Even with the theatrical filigree, this was the most serious I had ever seen Tamaki since the day he confided to me about how much he missed his mother. I felt the same need I felt then. Make Tamaki happy. So I vowed to myself, I would do anything to fulfill his wishes.

"I will do everything in my power." I promised him.

We said another short round of goodbyes before I went back to the van to let Tamaki and Haruhi say their last farewells in private. I tried not to watch them, but I couldn't help to see the tender way they held each other. Even in spite of her aversion to PDA, Haruhi kissed Tamaki with passion. They parted lips and smiled brightly at each other, their faces full of love.

Tamaki had tears streaming down his face as he look deeply into Haruhi's eyes. She raised her hand to wiped the tears off his cheek. He caught it and held it to his face, nuzzling himself in the palm of her hand. There was a sharp sense of longing to be the one looking at Haruhi that way. Underneath that was a wave of love. Love for the woman I had continuously loved since second year. Love for the man I called my brother. Love that I had them both in my life. And most importantly, knowing I would never those their love.

 **xxx**

The van jostled us around as we took off for our five hour trip to Todai. Haruhi was silent for the first half hour of our drive. She fiddled with the phone Tamaki bought for her so they could skype. It was a big purchase for the now broke Tamaki, but he wanted to ensure that their relationship had every chance of succeeding. He had put a sentimental photo of the two of them snuggling as the background.

After we crossed into a whole hour on the road, Haruhi stopped gazing out the window.

"I'm sorry for being so quiet." she said sheepishly, "I appreciate the ride, senpai. You really didn't have to do this."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It's not like I'm going out of my way. And it's OK. I was in my head too, I barely even noticed."

I tried my best to take Haruhi's mind off of having to say goodbye to Tamaki and her father. We chatted and played road games to pass the time. The bumpy road naturally pulled us closer together. We found ourselves scooting away from each other every once in a while. I wore her out with brain games and passing stories between us.

Before we could move ourselves back to our opposite sides, Haruhi dozed off. Her head wobbled around on the back of the seat until it eventually flopped onto my shoulder. It felt nice to have her there. She was so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her. I indulged in the tranquility of having Haruhi sleeping so close to me before I gently placed her back on her side of the bench. I took my sweater off and put it in between her and the window so she would have something soft to rest her head on. A gesture I would have made for no one else.

I gazed at her sleeping on my clothes, her breath lightly fogging the window under her nose. I smiled. Just seeing her so vulnerable and placid calmed my heart. I thought about the stark difference between the person I am with Haruhi verses the person I am outside of this safe space. Although still deadpan and observational, I was less reserved. I wasn't afraid to be less than the cool, mysterious business man I was known for. It took her a while, but Haruhi successfully broke through the exterior and found the softer Kyoya that was hiding behind the harsh version of myself.

I knew the only way that I would stop loving Haruhi was if I passed on and was six feet under. I looked out of the window and mourned the loveless life I knew I was doomed to lead. The only woman I could ever love was in love with my best friend. Even if that wasn't the case, I could never betray Tamaki.

She slept until we reached Todai. I gave her a soft nudge to gently rise her from her nap.

"Haruhi," I whispered as she sleepy rubbed her eyes, "we're here."


	8. How Haruhi Was Accepted (a break)

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved for the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

author's note: As promised, a supplement to chapter 7. This little bonus chapter is from Yoshio Ootori's point of view. It shows the behind the scenes work he put in to create a number of "ex-machina" type situations in order to put Kyoya and Haruhi together. You may skip this chapter if it does not appeal to you. It is not necessary to comprehend the storyline.

* * *

 **How Haruhi-chan Was Accepted**

As much as Kyoya would like to think I did not care for him, it was actually quite the opposite. Before his hostile takeover of the Ootori Group, I had begun to consider him as the president of the company. I never thought he would be able to outshine his brothers but he had been showing immense progress since I had instructed him to befriend the Suoh boy.

It truly shocked me when Kyoya made the ambitious move to take over the business that had been in our family for generations. It made me proud when he threw it back in my face and had no interest in running the company. I was rooting for his business to be a success. I watched its stock closely and even became a small, silent investor in the company. I know he felt as if he was overlooked in this family, but in reality he was the son I was the proudest of. The only one brave enough to forge his own future.

In many ways, I saw my younger self in him. That's why I was always so hard on him. Under no circumstance did I want him to make the same mistakes as I had. I had expressed that in tough love. It was hard for me to express my feelings, a trait I had unfortunately passed down to Kyoya, but I knew that one day he would realize how deeply my love ran for him.

Kyoya was the handsomest of my three sons and I knew finding him a suitable wife would be easy. I figured he'd settle with someone rich and powerful to help the family fortune grow. But that no longer mattered since he'd made it clear he would forge his own fortune.

When the honor student, Haruhi-chan, treated me as an equal and had the gall to question how I treated my son I wanted to put her in her place. But more so, I was impressed that she had the gusto to stand up to me in order to defend my son. Her ambition, loyalty, and bravery made me sure that she would be the one to marry Kyoya.

I saw myself in her too and I formed a soft spot for her too. I didn't just want her for Kyoya. I wanted her as my daughter-in-law. She would bring the Ootori name pride.

Since that day, I had done everything in my power to make that desire a possibility. The task would have been much easier had it not been for the Suohs. Yuzuru-san had made it clear to me that he would do everything in his power to keep his son and Haruhi-chan together. He made for a worthy opponent. But I refused to give up. It was not the Ootori way.

Over the last two years of my youngest son's education at Ouran Academy, I had invented ways for Kyoya and Haruhi-chan to find themselves together. I had pushed the board to put their classes in the same lunch period. I had planted seeds in Kyoya's mind that reaffirmed the fact he did not need to marry for wealth.

I had her and the Suoh boy she had foolishly chosen over Kyoya for dinner often. One summer I had the Suoh boy delayed on his way to come meet Kyoya and Haruhi-chan at my mansion. I would have done it again but since that day, the Suoh boy always made sure to leave with enough time to get to the mansion prior to Haruhi-chan's arrival. Despite how he seemed, he was very intuitive and I knew he suspected me. I saw the way he looked at me through squinted eyes like he was trying to figure me out.

Kyoya was an incredibly bright boy. I knew he could tell I approved of Haruhi-Chan. Despite that, he never went after her. He was also a loyal and true friend. He refused to betray the Suoh boy. I cursed myself for being the driving force that allowed their friendship to flourish. But I was mostly proud to have raised such a moral son.

When I found out that the Suoh boy was going to France to be with his ill mother, I saw the opportunity I needed to finally put my son and Haruhi-chan together. I greedily grabbed it. I had already worked to make it possible for Haruhi-chan to graduate early. But there was still the giant hurdle of being able to have her and my son attend the same university.

I was overjoyed that my son had been accepted into the number one school in Japan. UTokyo was a rather competitive school that only accepted students that meet very specific criteria. Rarely did they accept graduating students from the same school, much less one as small as Ouran Academy. With Haruhi-chan not graduating until late summer, right before the university began classes, it was a challenge to convince of the board of UTokyo to accept her. She checked every box and they would have gladly accepted her the following year. That simply wasn't good enough, though. I hadn't worked so hard to have her graduate early just to go to university elsewhere.

It took a hefty sum of money and a very persuasive talk for UTokyo to accept her for their upcoming fall semester. I might have also donated a new library wing not so anonymously in order for my son and Haruhi-chan to have many of their first year classes together.

I also provided the money for Haruhi-chan's special scholarship. I donated enough money for her tuition, housing, books and her meal program. I also made sure there was an incentive program that gave her a bonus every semester if she made top marks. The school informed me that there wasn't a scholarship that provided so much for a student as mine did for Haruhi-chan. I didn't want her to have to get a part time job and limit the time she could spend with my son.

On the day my son left for university, I told him to act smart and to always remember his future. I had to step back into the house after he boarded the van to keep in the gushing pride I held for my youngest son.

I had done everything thing in my power to put Kyoya in a position to marry Haruhi-chan. Now it was up to him to finish my tireless work.

But I had a couple more plans up my sleeve in order to ensure my success.


	9. 8 Kyoya's Birthday

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran Host Club.

author's note: I suggest listening to "Movie" by Tom Misch while reading the dance scene.

* * *

 **Kyoya's Birthday**

It was a brisk fall day. I walked through the campus with both of my hands in the pockets of my black, canvas slacks. I had my clipboard and books wedged between my arm and my torso. It was cool and the trees that hung sporadically around the arching school buildings were turning color. Autumn was my favorite time of year. All the old was falling away in the word seemed fresh again.

Since I had started university, my schedule had been hectic to say the least. Paired with my 17 hours of classes and my company was booming. I was ecstatic to be able to prove my father wrong, but it was also a fulltime job that regularly went into overtime. Between the two, trying to keep my promise to Tamaki, supporting Haruhi as a friend, and also merely trying to fit in sleep, my brain spent every moment devoting it's power to something.

But as I walked down the sidewalk that was surrounded by still green grass, turning leaves, and architecturally striking buildings, I was simply overwhelmed with beauty. For this one moment between classes, I was only a person trying to enjoy my university campus.

"It's nice to see you like this." I felt the presence of someone slip into step beside me.

I looked down and saw that Haruhi fallen into step beside me and I smiled happy to share this beauty with her. I was still getting used to seeing Haruhi out of The Ouran Academy uniform everyday. She dressed simply and for comfort. She wore an oversized, dark grey knit sweater over her jeans. Her hair hit halfway down her back now. It was as long as it was prior to getting gum in her hair right before she started Ouran.

She didn't do much to it. Her approach to it long was exactly the same as when it was short. Do as little as possible to it. The only reason she let it grow out was because the maintenance of having to cut was too much work for her. Even though she rarely brushed it, it was still shiny and smooth. In the November sunlight, it flashed bronzed and golden caramel tones throughout her brunette hair.

"Nice to see me how?" I asked lightly.

"Smiling." She said looking ahead.

I smirked a little and we kept walking in silence. We were almost to the Math and Science building when she turned and looked at me mischievously.

"Sooo," she said in a long drawn out tone, "watcha doing exactly one week and three days from today?"

I could tell she was excited in spite of her overly nonchalant tone.

Great. I was hoping she would just forget about the whole ordeal. My parents were coming into Tokyo for a long weekend to throw me an over the top birthday party. My father had asked for me to invite Haruhi but I was hoping to just get it over with by myself. I figured what she didn't know couldn't hurt.

I held the heavy glass door to the building open for her. As she walked in she pivoted on her heels and walked backwards in order to face me. She had both of her thumbs in the straps of her backpack and had her bottom lip bit in between her teeth. An adorable habit she had picked up recently.

"So," she asked again, "got any big plans?"

I steered Haruhi by her shoulders to stop her from hitting a student that was standing in her path behind her.

"You should be more careful." I scolded her lightly and spun her back around so she could see where she was walking.

She looked slightly jostled, but she looked up at me intently as we walked to our Advanced Math 101 class.

"Why aren't you answering me?" she asked me as she squinted her eyes at me.

I sighed and finally accepted the inevitable.

"Haruhi," I started slowly, "would you like to join me for the annoyingly extravagant, rich person's party that my parents are throwing in celebration of my birthday?"

She grinned as she put her books down on her desk, "I thought you would never ask."

My Shadow King manipulation skills needed some brushing up. The look of surprise on my face must have amused her because she laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other students filtering into the lecture hall.

"Your dad called me." she shrugged, "He personally asked me if I would be able to attend the party and was shocked to find out you hadn't asked me already. Why _didn't_ you ask me by the way?"

"Affairs like that are so exhausting." I stated settling down next to her, "Besides, I didn't think you'd be interested in that sort of thing."

"What makes you say that?" she said with cross veins popping out from her forehead.

I opened my text book, "Are you serious? Only everything you've ever said about how obnoxious rich people are."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked down at her notes from yesterday, "You really don't think I've changed over the years?"

"Fundamentally, I believe people have the capacity to change. But they don't."

She scoffed and shook her head, "You're blind then, Senpai."

"Just look at Tamaki." she continued, "He's mellowed out a lot since losing his fortune. He has the ability to take things wholly more seriously than he had before. Yeah, he's still melodramatic but he's really put work in to change. Not trying to toot my own horn here, but I've opened up a lot since joining the Host Club and meeting all of you guys. And I mean, look at you. If I didn't know better, I would say you lost your fortune too. You've become so much... more inviting."

I didn't have time to as Haruhi to elaborate before the professor stepped up to the front of the room and started to take attendance. I was distracted for the entirety of the class. It was an interesting notion. I knew that I had changed the way I acted around Haruhi. But I had no idea that my entire personality had warped. I confronted the person I was versus the person I had become. Not just the person I allowed myself to be with Haruhi, but fundamentally.

I had changed and didn't even realize it. I had given up on Haruhi, given up on loving anyone else. I thought that would make me more callous, but in reality I had become softer. Giving up Haruhi opened me to something I hadn't let myself experience before, self sacrifice. Because of it I had grown from an egotistical, crass, self serving person and into someone Haruhi was proud to be friends with.

I didn't lose my fortune. But in fact, I had lost something much more than that.

 **xxx**

Haruhi looked like a she belonged on a red carpet. I looked her up and down, everything was perfect. Honestly she could have worn jeans and a t-shirt and I still would have thought she looked stunning. But she looked absolutely ravishing in her black silk, off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. It was body hugging yet still modest. Her dark hair fell in loose waves down her back. She even wore barely there makeup that was perfectly accented by bright red lipstick. It was a classic and sleek look. I had never seen her this dressed up before.

She blushed as I looked her over. She smoothed the dress over with her hands and bit her lip.

"Is it too much?" she asked sheepishly.

I shook my head still at a loss for words.

"No," I said once I was finally able to speak, "you look breathtaking."

"Your father sent me to see a stylist." She giggled shyly and looked down at herself before running her hands over her dress again.

She outshined everyone else in the room. Even the antique crystal chandelier couldn't hold a light to her. A wide grin revealed her bright, white teeth underneath her red lips. Definitely couldn't hold a candle to her, especially when she smiled like that.

"You look rather dashing yourself." She said gesturing up and down at me.

I felt heat rise to my face before I was able to push it back down. I wore a simple black tuxedo paired with a simple red tie. I had left my glasses at home and worn contacts for the event instead. I felt exposed not being behind the glass lenses I was so used to having on.

I smiled a little bit realizing that we matched perfectly. I held my arm out for her to take. She looped hers into mine and I led her around the room and introduced her to my business associates, family, and various other acquaintances that crossed our path. When I introduced her to a close family friend, they made the mistake of assuming that Haruhi was my girlfriend. I quickly corrected them and told them I was not seeing anyone at that point.

It brought me a quiet joy to hear someone call her mine. Although, I would never admit that out loud. People had flooded the stark white Shibaura House. It was an airy, fresh, modern location. The beautiful glass community building had been completely rented out for the occasion.

My father had suggested it as the venue since The O&Co had donated a large sum to the center in order to help integrate ourselves into the local community. I had moved the headquarters of the business with me when I started university. Tokyo was a much more suitable place to base my company out of anyway. We had a larger impact and stronger relations to the various embassies based in the area because of the move.

Because Tokyo was such an inventive place, I had began to steer The O&Co in a more consumer friendly direction. Electronic weaponry was still the foundation of the business, but I had been working on tapping into the AI industry. A user friendly AI was in the works to launch for The O&Co in the next year.

"What are you thinking about, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

She looked at me quizzically and then put her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"I know that look," she pointed a finger at me, "you better not be thinking about numbers or business or the best way to manipulate your rival into bowing down to you."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was too adorable when she scolded me.

"Seriously! I mean it, you better not be stuck in your head at your own party!"

I threw up my hands in defeat, "OK, OK!"

I held in a giggle for fear that she would take it as condescending.

"I promise to be here fully." I swore.

She looped her arm back into mine with a smug look of victory painted on her face, "Good. You better. Or else I'll have to make you."

I was tempted to pretend to be distance just so I could see her try. I decided to be a good birthday boy and try to enjoy the party that had been planned in honor of me. We made our way up and down the lofted floors of the house before we moved to the food table. Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she looked at the luxurious spread in front of her.

"Is that..." she covered her mouth in surprise, "is that fancy tuna?"

I couldn't help it. I put my hand over my stomach as I gave a guttural laugh. All this time and she still hadn't tried fancy tuna. Haruhi's face went from total desire to anger in a heartbeat. She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

"Well fine." she scoffed defiantly, "I didn't even want it anyway."

I loaded a plate with the tuna, tapped her shoulder and held it out for her to take.

"Please Haruhi," I said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and refused to take it.

"For me? It is my birthday after all." I said kindly.

She hesitated before finally accepting the plate, "Well when you put it that way."

She gingerly brought a piece to her lips and slowly chewed at it like she wasn't sure it was safe to swallow. Her eyes looked like there were fireworks going off behind them. She closed them as she finished savoring her first taste of fancy tuna.

When she opened her eyes, I looked at her with a proud smile like a mother bird who just witnessed her chick fly.

"So how was it?"

She shrugged, "It was ok."

She giggled and then proceeded to polish off the rest of her plate before adding a few more pieces. Watching her feast on fancy tuna was the most joy I had experienced since coming to Todai. It had little to do with the actual experience and everything to do with who was my company.

Tonight was a night I had dreaded since my father informed me he was throwing me a ball and there was nothing I could say to change his mind. I had always loathed my birthday. I hated being the center of attention. I liked to lurk behind the scenes and rarely be seen. But with Haruhi beside me, I felt like all eyes were on her instead of me.

I didn't blame them. She was radiant. Happiness seemed to ooze from her and spread warm feelings and joy to every around her. She was unaware of the effect she had on people. Wholly oblivious to how infectious she was.

As the night wore on and the older people started to trickle out, the music changed. It moved from modern classical to jazz influenced hip-hop that were sung by soulful R&B artists. The bottom level of the Shibaura House had been cleared to make room for mingling and dancing. Many of the remaining guests had moved to the center of the room to dance along to the music.

A sweet, soft, nostalgic song started to play and Haruhi unconsciously closed her eyes to sway a little to the beat.

"Haruhi," I said softly, "would you like to dance?"

She blushed heavily and gave a small head shake, "No! I just really like this song."

"Please," I asked again with my hand extended towards her, "for me?"

She gave me a closed lipped smile and accepted my hand.

I led her onto the floor. We hadn't been this close since the dance we shared at the renaissance party. She had both arms closed around my shoulders and my hands were likewise over the small of her back. We looked at each other deeply and I could almost see something click behind those wide, innocent brown eyes.

Flashes of the last four years flew in my mind. I saw her in my shirt on the beach of Okinawa, her standing up to my father during the fair, us brainstorming business ideas together, laughing in her father's kitchen with her in a red velvet dress. I saw her dancing with me in a tiara and her encouraging me to dance in the middle of a crowded courtyard. It seemed like all of the moments I cherished the most were compiled of irreplaceable times like this. With Haruhi dancing with me in the middle of a crowd.

For someone who had no creative bone in their body, I was surprised to find that my life was happening in snippets of music and movement. But I was happy in these moments. They were the only ones that truly mattered.

We waltzed to a song that was not waltzing music. The silk trim of her dress sung around our feet as we swayed. It felt like the cheesy scene in ever romantic comedy movie where the protagonist finally realizes the love of their life. But I knew that this wasn't a movie. Despite that knowledge, I still savored every note of the song as we moved together. I gave into the temptation to hold her closer to me. She put her hand on my chest and let her head melt into my body. This was the closest we had ever been for a prolonged period of time. Where her body touched me, mine lit up with a ferocious fire. I let it warm my soul.

We didn't move off the dance floor when the song was over. We stayed in our place as the music changed. We didn't dance along to the next song. We just stood there in each other, unsure of what to do. I wanted to bend down and kiss her. But I didn't want to part away from her long enough to do so. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted than to pick her feet off the floor and sweep her away to a place that only we could go. It was like a spell was cast over us and if we moved we would break it.

But we were jostled by a nearby dancing couple.

I dropped my arms from around her and gently took her by the hand. She followed me off of the floor and couldn't seem to look me in the eye. We stood on the edge of the dance floor and watched people dance around us in silence.

She finally looked up at me. There was almost a sad look in her eyes.

"Senpai," she said quietly, "Your birthday present is here."

The glass doors flung open and revealed a fully white clad, half Japanese boy with golden hair standing in the doorway. He put one hand on his hip and casually made a finger gun with his other hand. He looked at me and gave me a charming host smile.

"Happy birthday, Mommy dear." Tamaki said with a dramatic wink.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked in sheer surprise before I caught myself and smirked. With my chin in one hand, I shrugged with my other arm.

"Of course you would think your presence is gift enough." I gave him an over exaggerated wink, "Daddy dear."

His head tipped back and laughed towards the crystal chandelier and his hand went over his heart.

"Of course not silly, silly Senpai!" He bent over and held himself up on his knees, "But I thought all five of us would suffice."

Behind him, four more boys filed him through the doorway carrying presents with them. Honey-Senpai skipped up to me and handed me a lavender stuffed rabbit.

"Happy birthday, Kyoya-chan!" He giggled happily, "I had an Usa-chan made especially for you! It's even in your color!"

I took the bunny from him with both hands and bowed in thanks to Honey-Senpai. I stood back up and rustled his hair a tad with a bright smile.

"Takashi!" He yelled and gestured for Mori-Senpai to come forward.

The hulking, raven haired man walked up slowly and then bowed deeply, "Happy birthday."

It was textbook Mori-Senpai. Quick, to the point, and all in his commanding monotone voice. He told me he would put his present on the gift table.

"Would you like me to take that with me?" He raised his eyebrow and held out his hand for my lavender usa-Chan.

I handed the bunny over graciously and thanked him.

The Hitachiin twins walked up to me hand in hand with mischievous smiles painted onto their faces.

"Sorry we're late," Hikaru grinned.

"Fashionably late." Kaoru added.

We all laughed and I allowed them to sandwich me in a warm hug as they wished me happy birthday.

Finally, Tamaki strutted up to me. His violet eyes shined even in the dim lights. He was wearing a fashionably bold, midnight blue tuxedo. I held my arms open knowing what was coming. He quickly ran and closed the ground in between us. He almost tackled me to the ground. He excitedly nuzzled my face with his and crushed the bones in my body with his hug.

"I missed you!" He wailed, "My brother! I missed you so much!"

He slipped into fast paced, excited French/Japanese as he wished me happy birthday. I laughed and tried to exit his vice grip but he readjusted to keep me in his arms.

"Tamaki!" I finally said, "If you keep hugging me like this, you'll crush my lungs."

He finally backed away. He kept his hands on me as he looked at me. His wide smile never faltered.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kyoya." he beamed.

I smiled at my best friend, "Yeah, Tamaki. I missed you too."


	10. 9 The Host Club in Tokyo

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran Host Club.

* * *

 **The Host Club in Tokyo**

The Hitachiin family had an opulent penthouse in the center of Tokyo that their parents used when they were in town for business. They handed the keys over to the twins for our extended weekend in Tokyo. There were ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and three powder rooms. The kitchen was fully updated, stocked with copper pots, and had beautiful white marble countertops. There was a game room with equipped with a billiards table and plenty of board games. Even the balcony felt luxurious and private with overgrown, creeping jasmine vines to create a barrier between us and the world.

Everyone stayed at the penthouse for the weekend. Apparently Haruhi and Ranka-senpai had put together enough money to bring Tamaki into town for my birthday. Once the rest of The Host Club got wind of Tamaki's visit, they all made plans to join as well. Tamaki and Haruhi had the two rooms adjoined by a bathroom. The twins stayed in the master suite together. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had rooms across from each other. I stayed in the biggest guest bedroom with a striking view of the Imperial Palace east gardens.

We had all retired to the penthouse once the party had fizzled out. Everyone had faded off and went to their rooms. Tamaki, Haruhi and I were all sitting in the living room catching up. Tamaki was ecstatic to be back in France and with his mother. He was savoring every moment with her since she was still on the down path. I saw a flash of sadness play across his eyes before he switched the subject to us.

Haruhi excited chatted about her law classes and how much she loved living in Tokyo. I could have watched her talk for days. There was a refreshing brightness in her voice when she talked about things that made her happy. I watched as Tamaki struggled to keep a cheerful deposition on his face.

I knew him. I knew that he wanted nothing but happiness for Haruhi but I also knew that he couldn't help his sensitive feelings from being bruised by seeing Haruhi doing fine without him. I could tell he was relieved when I began to talk.

I told him how my business was flourishing and that I was making excellent grades. Just one seat under Haruhi, the top of our class. I yammered about how we had formed a study group due to the high number of lectures we shared. Eventually Haruhi dozed off on the couch next to Tamaki.

Tamaki gently rested her head on a pillow and covered her with a fluffy blanket before moving to sit next to me. We continued to talk in hushed voices as to not awake Haruhi.

"How are you really?" I asked him seriously.

He sighed deeply and folded his hands together. His lips pursed into a tight line, he pointed his index fingers and tapped his knees. His head bowed a little before shaking it in a small circle.

"Not good." he finally admitted.

There was no melodrama in sight. I knew he was being heartbreakingly honest. I readjusted myself to face him more and waited for him to continue.

"I didn't lie." he sighed, "Paris is beautiful, I'm doing great in school, and I am incredibly thankful I have this time with my mother."

He paused. He didn't know how to continue.

"But?" I prompted him.

"But it's heart wrenching."

Tears started to quietly flow down his cheeks. He swiped at them with the back of his hand. He shook his head again as he began to speak again.

"I never thought anything could be worse than not being able to see my mother. But watching her spirit fade away with her illness is just as bad. If not more painful. I feel so helpless. There is nothing that I can do to help her. She's just suffering and I can sit and watch. I should be there for her now. No offense, but the only reason I came was because she insisted that I be here."

His brows furrowed in frustration and his fists balled up tightly.

"And I can't be here for Haruhi. It's our first year of University. She's working so hard to keep her scholarship. I know this isn't easy for her either. I miss her so much. That's almost worse than watching my mother slip away."

His voice faltered and the tears that had almost stopped began to gush again.

"We talk and I know she misses me too, but I feel her slipping through the cracks. There's just not enough time in the day for us anymore. I know that I shouldn't hold her back, because I know that her preoccupation with our relationship can't be good for her education, but I am too selfish to do anything about it. And it's not good for me either. It's taking a toll on both of us. I don't want her to see me like this so I don't confide in her about how difficult it has been for me. And that makes it so much harder to deal with. I feel so alone."

"Tamaki," I said as I gripped his shoulder, "you don't have to go through this alone. Haruhi would know more about watching a parent pass away because of illness more than anyone else.'

"I can't ask her to relive that with me."

His violet eyes welled with helplessness. I had never seen him so utterly distressed. I didn't know what to do. I never knew how to handle people emotions, but for some reason I was always able to reach Tamaki. But today was different. I felt as helpless as he looked.

He lightly smacked his forehead into the palm of his hands, "And look at me now! I am burdening you with all my problems on your birthday. Ugh! I'm a terrible friend."

I told him to hush, "You're the furthest thing from a terrible friend. You came here to see me despite of everything that is going on. I appreciate that more than you know. And if you keep beating yourself up _loudly_ over pointless things, you'll wake Haruhi up."

We both looked across from us and at the ethereal woman softly sleeping across from us. She had taken her makeup off and changed into an oversized t-shirt over sweatpants as soon as we came back to the penthouse. Her tiny, bare feet hung off the edge of the couch and she had her hands under her head. We were both so unequivocally in love with her. She had so many people who would do anything for her and she didn't even know it.

Tamaki gave a heavy sigh and looked back at me, "What am I supposed to do, Kyoya?"

I had a flashback to the conversation we had at my mansion before we graduated. I told him that he might lose Haruhi if he left. It was no different today but it the atmosphere was suffocating. The words weighed more because they meant more tonight.

"I can't tell you what to do, Tamaki."

I respected Tamaki too much to manipulate him into doing what would favor me the most. I also couldn't say anything because I knew that there was nothing I could say that wouldn't be biased. There was no helping Tamaki this time.

He felt the weight behind the words and didn't question me further. He knew that the only one who could make this decision for him was himself.

He got up from his spot and kneeled down next to Haruhi. He whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on the forehead. He gently lifted her from the couch and cradled her in his arms, blanket and all. He looked at me sadly.

"Thank you."

I nodded at him and he disappeared down the hallway to put Haruhi to bed.

I sat on the couch for an hour more as I mulled the entire night over. I couldn't get the way Haruhi looked at me during our dance out of my head. And my conversation with Tamaki even more. I was stuck too. Unsure of what I should do.

I decided the best thing for me to do was to let what may come. For the first time in my entire life, I let go. I accepted that there was nothing I could do.

 **xxx**

It was so damn loud. I rolled over on the fluffy mattress and looked at the clock. Ten in the morning? What the heck.

The sound of pots and pan clanking together filtered into my suite. I groaned, flopped onto my back, and covered my head with one of the thick down pillows. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that I would be able to go back to sleep.

A loud clatter sounded off and the unmistakable voices of Hikaru and Kaoru arguing filled my room. I groaned louder and smacked my glasses on in frustration. There was no going back to sleep.

I stormed out of the room and down the hallway. As soon as I appeared in the kitchen the twins froze. Tamaki had his back turned away from me and was still being dramatic over what they should have for breakfast. He wanted to cook crepes and they wanted to just order brunch from the highly rated restaurant from downstairs.

The fear in their eyes wasn't enough warning to tell Tamaki to shut the hell up. They pointed shaky index fingers at me and stammered, "The-the devil's eye."

My eyebrows were furrowed evilly and my fists balled by my side. The Shadow King had awaken. And he was not a morning person. I could feel my whole body shaking in rage as the three boys viewed me cowering in fear.

"I went to bed at five in the morning." I started with spite melting through my teeth, "I have a searing headache and it is Saturday morning."

I paused to look each one in the eye.

"What the HELL are you making so much commotion over? Praytell it better be good!"

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP!"

We all jumped in surprise and looked at the open doorway that held a sleepy Honey-senpai. He was in bunny rabbit pajamas and gripping Usa-chan by his ears. The furry in his eyes resembled hellfire and every ounce of cute was gone from his face. I honestly wondered if he was about to murder all three of us and go back to sleep.

Mori-senpai stepped out of the room adjacent to Honey-senpai's. He was fully dressed but he still had beadhead. He looked at the scene laid out before him. He walked over to Honey-senpai and gently took his hand in his own.

"Usa-chan wants to go back to bed." he said simply.

Honey-senpai nodded his head and cradled Usa-chan in his arms and followed Mori-senpai back into the room. All four of us stayed stark still while we waited for Mori-senpai to do his magic and mollify the sleepy Honey-senpai.

The only thing more scary than a sleep deprived Shadow King was an awakened Honey-senpai.

Mori-senpai exited the room quietly and gave us a disapproving look. He put one finger to his lips as he slipped back into his room. All of breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Kaoru pointed to downstairs and we all nodded. I mouthed that I was going to get get dressed and meet them downstairs. Tamaki gave me a thumbs up and they all headed for the elevator.

I returned to my room gathered some clothes and then went into my bathroom to turn on the shower. I let the warm water gently bring my mind from foggy and into clarity. I took my time enjoying the steam from the shower. When I exited the shower my body was red from the prolonged heat it just withstood. I slowly towled my hair off and put on a short sleeved collared khaki shirt over a pair of comfortable black slacks.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I really had changed over the years. I had filled out since high school. I looked more mature than I had when I graduated from Ouran Academy. I wasn't sure if it was my actual physical growth or not. I had a feeling that it had to do more with my mental and emotional growth.

My hair was still damp when I walked out of my room to join the other boys downstairs. Haruhi was in the kitchen still wearing her night clothes from last night and looking around confused. She was about to say something when I quietly rushed over to her and put a hand over her mouth. My other snaked behind her to protectively lead her away from the kitchen.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. I gestured pointedly to Honey-senpai's slightly ajar door. Understanding lit up her face and she slowly pulled my hand away. She mouthed thank you at me and I ushered her into her room. Once the door was safely shut I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Everyone is downstairs for brunch."

A wistful look crossed over her face, "That sounds good."

I gave her a small smile, "You're welcome to join. I was just on my way down."

He lips parted into a wide grin and she nodded her head.

"Let me just get changed!"

I went to exit the room and Haruhi stopped me. She had clothes in her hands already, "I'll just go into the restroom."

She disappeared behind the frosted glass door. I could hear the water run as she washed her face. I saw her silhouette bring her t-shirt over her head and slip off her sweatpants. I turned away and stared out of the window intensely aware that Haruhi was just on the other side of the door. The street below was bustling. Tourists looked down at maps of the city and locals ignored them as they navigated around them. They all looked like ants. Tiny little beings stuck in their own world, completely unaware of what was happening right above their little heads.

"Ready?"

I turned around to see Haruhi with her hair secured into a loose but still put together bun that sat on the top of her head. She was wearing a very simple blush toned dress and a fluffy white cardigan. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

We rode down the elevator, stepped out into the lobby of the building and bumped into the twins and Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes immediately lit up and he gave Haruhi an excited hug as he wished her good morning.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yeah," Hikaru bent forward and looked between me and Haruhi suspiciously, "we tired to wait for you but an hour after we finished eating we decided to come see what was holding you up."

I shrugged, "Clearly, I am not a morning person."

"It's noon..." Kaoru reminded me.

I brushed his words out of the air with my hand, "And?"

They both gave me questioning eyes but decided not to say anything. They knew how to pick their battles. Tamaki and Haruhi were still saying good morning to each other.

I addressed them both, "Are you guys coming?"

Haruhi took Tamaki's hand in hers, "Yeah!"

After I third-wheeled it at breakfast, we went back up to the penthouse. By that time, Honey-senpai was at the breakfast bar eating strawberry cake with Mori-senpai beside him. All hints of bed head were gone from both of them.

Honey-senpai's eyes grew wide with happiness as we walked in. He skipped the good morning and went straight to what he really wanted, "Can we go to Disneyland!"

Tamaki smiled at him fatherly, "Yes-"  
Honey-senpai shouted in glee and jumped around in victory circle.

Tamaki interrupted his happy dance, "But it's Kyoya's birthday trip. So we're going to do some boring stuff like visit some museums and go to the Imperial Palace."

Honey-senpai frowned and looked as if he were about to cry.

"Well go for our next reunion!"

Honey-senpai was pleased and he continued to devour his cake.

 **xxx**

It was sunset over the winding waters of the Imperial Palace river. The sky shined reflections of itself in bright oranges and reds in the water. After spending the day as Tokyo tourists, we decided to finish the last lights of the day at the Imperial Palace.

The gardens were in a filter fit for fall. Everything was turning colors and casting striking shadows over the pathways. I had decided to hang back from the group and really savor the smell and the feeling of the November evening. My head was tilted upwards as I studied the leaves on a tree when I felt a small tug at my shirt. I looked down and saw Honey-senpai standing next to me. His hair shined notes of dark, honey tones and he dragged Usa-chan by the ears.

"Can I join you?" He asked me sweetly.

I welcomed him to join me. Normally, I would have wanted the time to myself. Today, I was in a good mood and enjoyed having the company. We walked side by side in silence as we took in the beauty. I got the feeling that Honey-senpai was waiting for me to say something.

"How have you been, Honey-senpai?" I finally asked grasping for small talk.

Something I only did when it came before a business deal or thought it would somehow work in my favor. Honey-senpai gave a wide grin with little flowers floating over his head.

"Good!" he started to skip, "I started dating this girl. And if my family approves, then I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

I whistled in approval. Who would have thought Honey-senpai would be the first of the Host Club to get married?

"That's amazing," I smiled with him, "I'm happy that you could find someone to cherish. It's a very rare thing."

"That's awfully romantic of you, Kyoya-chan." Honey-senpai laughed but I could tell he was getting at something deeper.

I pushed the heat rising through my chest back down and kept myself composed. I merely shrugged and kept looking around us and marveled at how the world could be so amazing.

"So," Honey-senpai said in a long tone, "how are you?"

I gave him a suspicious look. I told him how The O&Co was a booming success. I talked to him about his ideas on electronic weaponry. Since his family was so closely tied to the military, he was well versed and had productive input to give. We were nearing the end of the gardens when he stopped to look at turning tree.

"Kyoya-chan," he said as seriously as Honey-senpai gets, "I saw you with Haruhi-chan this morning."

I raised my eyebrow as I replayed the incident in my head. It was innocent.

"So?" I finally said.

"So you've gotten closer to her." he stated.

"Naturally." I replied looking at him.

He had his hands clasped together behind his back as he looked up at me with his amber brown eyes. His entire face was filled with knowing as he waited for me to say more. He was searching my face for a trace of betrayal. He wanted to know if I was going to hurt Tamaki. He knew I had feelings for Haruhi. Once he realized I wasn't going after her in respect for Tamaki all suspicion faded from his face. What replaced it was worry. It wasn't pity. It was just empathy for my situation. He sighed heavily and gave a tiny head nod.

"You really are a good friend, Kyoya-chan!" He embraced me in a giant hug.

I gave him a tiny smile and then we caught up with the rest of the group.

Tamaki bounded up to me, "There you are!"

I happily looked at the pale blonde man standing next to me and rustled his hair around.

He complained as he straightened it back out. He went back to beaming and asked me, "So, Kyoya! What do you want to do now?"

Honey-senpai looked at me with a knowing smile.

"I don't know," I answered Tamaki, "it's up to you."


	11. 10: White Christmas

I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

song suggestion: "Almost is Never Enough" Ariana Grande

* * *

White Christmas

Ever since I spent my last Christmas Eve with the Fujioka family, Christmas became my new favorite holiday. Everyone besides Tamaki come back home. Tamaki's father had flown to Paris to join him and his mother. Anne-Sophie was too ill to fly and they all wanted to spend the holiday together. I decided to take a hiatus from running The O&C and let my well equipped VICE hold the reins for the week while I was away on Christmas break. I was to come back before the new year, but I wanted to fully enjoy the festivities.

On Christmas Eve, my father had decided yet again to hold an extravagant party. It was less formal than my birthday party had been but it was still a semi-formal, luxurious event where everyone had to wear a tone of white. At least it wasn't black tie.

My father's party planner had turned the bottom floor of our mansion into an elegant winter wonderland. Everything was white but glowed in luminous cool tones of purple, blue, and pale teal. The whole thing reminded me of a snowy plain with the Northern Lights flashing above it.

Everyone was wearing cream colored dresses and eggshell suits. Some people were bold enough to wear vanilla. The outcome of the all white dress code was that everyone looked like snowflakes as they drifted around the rooms and mingled with each other.

Honey-senpai had brought his new fiance, Reiko, to formally meet the Host Club. It still amazed me that he was going to be the first Host to get married. Mori-senpai was mingling with old customers and the Hitachiin twins we over near the food arguing amongst themselves. Ranka-senpai and Haruhi were floating around the mansion somewhere too. I hadn't seen either of them since I first greeted them at the door, though.

I found myself caught up in work despite how committed I was to not doing business all week. I had bumped into one of the leading CEOs of the Japanese consumer technology industry. We were talking about a potential business deal that would potentially open The O&Co to the smartphone market.

There was a pause in our conversation and I heard faint snifiling coming from a room off to the side. I politely excused myself and made my way down the hall and into the front parlor room. Haruhi was sitting on the edge of the plush daybed wedged into a nook. She was staring out of the window and didn't notice my arrival. She glowed in the moonlight. Her ivory dress was long sleeve and lacey. It almost resembled a short wedding dress.

I captured my imagination before it ran away from me and started to fantasize about a wedding I would never have.

She sniffled again as she looked down at the phone Tamaki purchased for her. Her brown hair glimmered with silver highlights from the moon as she moved her head to look back out the window.

I walked over to her silently and sat down across from her on the daybed. She didn't say anything. She hung her head and let tears fall down her cheeks slowly. I reached forward and encompassed her in my arms. She allowed me to hold her like a wounded child while she cried into my shoulder.

My heart ached seeing her hurt. I would have done anything to make that pain go away. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. So I just let her cry into my suit. Something that would have caused me great distress at one point but now I couldn't give a damn. The only thing that mattered was making Haruhi feel better.

I watched the moon and studied the stars as Haruhi leaned on me. I connected the dots to Andromeda and Pegasus before she pulled away and looked down at her fiddling hands.

"Tamaki's mother is getting worse." She finally said.

My eyebrows furrowed in concern, "He'll be OK, Haruhi. No matter what happens, Tamaki will make it through it."

She shook her head, "I know. I know he'll be Ok. It's just..."

She paused as she caught her breath, "It's just I don't know how to help him. He won't let me in. He's become so distant since the last time he came to visit."

She picked her hands up and dropped them back down before picking at her nails in frustration. She looked out the window longingly like she could rope the moon and pull it out of the sky for Tamaki. She sucked in air into her lungs deeply.

"He uh," she breathed in sharply, "he uh, he said he needs some time."

Her eyebrows furrowed in agony and she began to shake with her weeps. I pulled her close to me. I cradled her and held her into my chest until the shaking subsided. I felt her tears soak past my clothes and onto the skin of my shoulder. I stroked her hair then lightly rested my chin over her head.

"You'll be fine, Haruhi." I rubbed her back gently.

"It will all be ok in the end. I promise. You will be ok." I whispered the words over her head as she weeped into me.

Haruhi went home after she was able to compose herself. Ranka-senpai drove her and gave me a call once she was asleep.

"I knew he was going to hurt her." The disappointment from his voice seeped over the phone and out of my receiver.

"How could I allow this?" Ranka-senpai wailed.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him, "it's not anyone's fault."

Despite the words I had just said, I couldn't help but feel like I had caused Haruhi this pain. I made the first move to stop Tamaki from going to France originally. Then I was the one who found his mother. Without me, he would have never gone to school in Paris and left Haruhi. I thought I was doing the right thing. Every move I took was to help Tamaki and make Haruhi happy. And looked what I caused instead

I cursed myself for the grave mistake I had made.

I stayed awake long after Ranka-senpai and I hung up the phone.

I laid in bed and stared at my ceiling mulling the past four years over in my head. I felt like everything I did, every sacrifice I made, was for moot. I was angry. I loathed Tamaki for hurting the most important person in the world. I loved him. But in that moment, I loathed him more.

xxx

After my family finished Christmas dinner, I excused myself and left with my driver to the Fujioka's. I called to let Ranka-senpai know that I was on my way.

"Thank god." he said relieved, "Kyoya-kun, she's a wreck. She spent some time with me because it's Christmas but then she retreated back to her room."

I sighed, "I'm almost there. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I'm going to step out for a walk then." Ranka-senpai said before hanging the phone up.

I walked into the apartment and Ranka-senpai was already gone. I made my way down the hallway and slid Haruhi's shoji open slightly.

"Hey," I said quietly into the dark, "it's me. Can I come in?"

"Kyoya-senpai?" I heard her call my name from the dark.

"You can just call me Kyoya." I said lightly as I opened the door a little more.

The light shined down and showed Haruhi laying on her side over a shikibuton.

"You can come in," she said without looking at me, "Kyoya."

I slipped into the room and sat down at the foot of her mat with my back against the wall. My elbows rested on my propped up knees. I reached down and gently touched her exposed ankle with my hand.

"He's an idiot." I finally said.

"You always say that." She moaned.

"This time I mean it." I tried not to let the spite into my voice but it still came out sharply.

"Kyoya," she sighed, "you really don't have to be here. I can handle this in my own."

I gave her ankle a reassuring squeeze, "I want to be here."

She didn't reply. We just allowed ourselves to be quiet together. I subconsciously drew light circles around the soft skin of her ankle. She began to breathe evenly before slipping into an emotionally exhausted sleep. I let my head fall back against the wall as I gently used my thumb to caress her skin.

I woke up to Haruhi tapping my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her sleepy face through the fogged lenses of my glasses. Her long hair hung around her face and created a veil over me. I looked around and realized I had fallen asleep at the foot of her mat. I had slumped against the wall until I was finally prone on the floor. It must have been morning because there was light filtering through her blinds.

The shoji was still open from when I came in the room last night. Haruhi sat me up next to her and hugged me tightly.

"You didn't have to stay all night, Kyoya-senpai."

I pulled her away from me slightly so I could look at her in the eyes, "I thought we discussed the senpai thing already."

She blushed and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I hugged her close again, "Don't be sorry. I just want you to know it's not necessary anymore."

She nodded her head in my chest before getting up. She extended her hand to me, "Come on, I'll make us breakfast."

We walked towards the kitchen and found a note taped to the front door. It was a note from Ranka-senpai that said he went out to meet an old friend for an extended brunch. I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly at his weak excuse to leave the house. Haruhi walked into the kitchen gracefully and started to pull items out of the pantry.

She made us both a bowl of rice, soft boiled eggs, and natto for breakfast. Before I sat down with her, I walked over to the shrine and bowed to her late mother. In my head I thanked her for creating the single most important thing in my life.

Haruhi's eyes followed me in amazement as I trended over to sit across from her. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I could see her respect for me growing behind her eyes.

I blushed and readjusted my glasses to try and hide the heat on my face. After I thanked Haruhi for making us breakfast, we dove into our meals.

We chatted lightly while we ate. Even long after we finished eating, we sat at the table talking about nothing specific. I was determined to avoid the subject of a Tamaki until she brought it up herself. Haruhi suggested we go on a walk. Even though it was chilly out, the sunshine still felt nice on our cheeks. To bear off the frosty air, we were both bundled up.

I was wearing the jeans I had rushed out of the house in last night and a long, black, wool overcoat. Haruhi walked next to me with her hands in the pockets of her red peacoat.

We walked side by side silently as our ears grew colder in the snippy air. Haruhi's nose was starting to turn red so I suggested that we turn around. Before we started to walk back she turned to me.

"I'm sorry if I've put you in an uncomfortable situation." She sheepishly apologized with a little bow.

I lifted her up gently by the shoulders and looked at her wide brown eyes, "I do not accept your apology because you have nothing to be sorry for."

She shook her head unwilling to take no for an answer, "I know Tamaki is your best friend and I have no intention of getting between you two."

I took her both her hands in mine and squeezed them. I looked at her with the most sincerity that had ever felt.

"Tamaki is like a brother to me," I started, "because of that we will always be bonded. No matter what. This will not break us. But I guess I misread him because of how much I really do love him. I'm furious at him for putting you through all of this. I thought he could be stronger for you. I'm sorry that he wasn't. I'm really sorry, Haruhi. You deserve someone who can be stronger for you."

She sighed, "But the thing is, I don't think anyone can be that strong for anyone. If we had stayed together through all this, I think it would have broken him."

Icy tears started to roll down her face. I reached up and wiped them away with my glove.

"And I can't hate him for that." She said, "As much as it hurts me that I can't be with him and I can't help him. I know that he did what was best."

I pulled her close for a hug. We were in the middle of the sidewalk, embraced deeply in the cold. But as Haruhi's tears subsided, I felt warm.

The heat started in my chest and moved outwards until we were both engulfed in its fire.

We finally stepped away from each other and started to walk back to her apartment. The world was quiet. Everyone was in their homes voiding the frigid day. We were the only ones out. We were the only ones who mattered right then.

A snowflake fell down and landed on Haruhi's nose. I looked at it curiously. I couldn't believe my eyes. It rarely snowed in Kanto.

"You're close." Haruhi said with a little giggle.

I hadn't realized, but I had gotten inches away from her face while I was examining the snowflake. Instead of moving away immediately, I let my nose linger close to hers and our breaths mingle between us. Haruhi closed her eyes.

"Kyoya." She whispered, the sound just barely carried into my ears.

And I realized it would be wrong if I gave into my desires to close the little space between us. Logically

I backed way and gently tapped the tip of my glove to her nose. The snowflake stuck to it and I held it in front of Haruhi to see.

She blew it away gently and sent shivers down my spine with a wide grin. It was absolutely astonishing how she could make my insides rage with fire and my outsides covered in goosebumps.

"I never thought I'd see it!" She laughed, "it's a white Christmas!"


	12. 11: The Foundations of Chemistry

Warning: T for Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

 **The Foundations of Chemistry**

I paced my dorm room back and forth while I waited for the line to connect me. Finally, it stopped ringing.

"Tamaki," I said calmly over the phone, "you're a fucking idiot."

There was a moment of silence over the line before Tamaki got up the courage to quietly say, "You don't understand."

My fists automatically balled up in rage, "Bullshit! I understand full and well."

I was losing my temper and the words were flying out.

"Don't tell me I don't understand. What I understand is that this is the biggest mistake of your entire life. What I _understand_ is that you broke her heart! There had to be another solution! You didn't have to leave her!"

My rage made my body shake and my face grow red.

"YOU DON'T THINK I TRIED, KYOYA?" The receiver shook in my hand at his screams.

"You don't think this is hard for me?" He said more subdued, "I know this is the biggest mistake of my life. But staying with her would have been worse. How can you of all people not see that?"

I shook my head, "How can you not see that Haruhi is worth anything?"

There was a pause, "I know. That's why I did it."

He sighed, "I did it because she is worth _everything_. And this time it meant I had to let her go."

I remembered the day of the Ouran fair. The day I made the same exact choice. I knew that Haruhi would be happier with Tamaki. That mattered more than anything else in the world. That mattered than me. Than my friendship with Tamaki. It was the only thing that mattered. I shook my head.

"Yeah," I finally said, "I understand that."

There was silence over the line.

I furrowed my eyebrows, still not convinced fully, "I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me about this. I could have helped, Tamaki."

"Not enough," I could hear the tears in his voice, "it wouldn't have mattered in the end. I would have dragged Haruhi through the agony of reliving her mother's death. Even if I tried my best not to, I would have taken my pain out on her. The relationship would have fallen apart. And because I selfishly couldn't lose Haruhi. Even though it hurts her now, she is better off with a clean cut. I know the consequences. But either way I would have lost her."

He sobbed into the phone. He sniffed and then composed himself enough to go on.

"It would have been cruel of me to put her through all of that and still lose her."

I knew he meant it would have been cruel to Haruhi. But I could tell he meant for himself too. The anger started to fall away from me as I accepted his reasoning. I hadn't forgave him for hurting Haruhi. But I understood why he did it.

 **xxx**

The end of our first year at university was coming to an end. We had only to take our final exams, pack our dorm rooms, and shuffle ourselves back home for three months. Haruhi was sitting on my twin bed with her textbooks and notes scattered about her. I sitting next to her at my desk with my study supplies similarly strewn over the table.

She tapped her pen on the bed anxiously and bit her lip so hard I thought she was about to cut skin. I turned in my chair, put one elbow on the desk and the other on the back of the chair.

"What are you studying?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "CHM 128."

She moved forward and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Look, I get it. Earth is doomed and humans are the cause. Do I really need a whole class to make me feel terrible about it?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was best friends with the owner of a business that made me rank of the Forbes list on The World's Most Innovative Growth Companies. The O&Co wasn't even in the top 50, but we were still helping to produce one of the very things that hippies protest in protection of the environment. Smartphones. If more people took the course, people might think twice about buying a new cell phone every year. Leaving me bankrupt.

After Haruhi asked me why I was laughing, I explained the irony in her statement. She laughed with me.

"Ok, Ok," she said once she stopped laughing, "can I see your notes?"

I shuffled through my pile of papers until I uncovered my CHM 128 notebook. I handed it over to her and returned back to studying French conjugations. I heard her open the book and sigh heavily in frustration.

"Kyoya!" she wailed.

I looked over to see her head in the palm of her hand as she looked over my notes confused.

"What the hell is this? Code? Are you trying to protect spies from learning about chemistry?" She asked bewildered.

I climbed onto the bed, sat next to her and looked over my notes with her. The notes were in English shorthand written in especially illegible scribble. I shrugged.

"The professor talks so fast and it's not like I expected anyone else to read them." I said simply as I handed them back over.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well, will you help me decipher these, please?"

We sat shoulder to shoulder as I helped her read over the sloppily written notes. We quizzed each other and drilled formulas together. An hour later we were exhausted, hungry, and in need of a break. Although take out food was tempting, we needed to get our blood circulating again. We walked to a nearby grill that a lot of the students frequented.

The early spring air felt nice so we sat outside on the lush patio to enjoy our meal. After the meal, Haruhi leaned back into her chair and tilted her face towards the sun. She took my breath away. There was something sublime in the way that she enjoyed simple things. Her brown hair swished behind her and shimmered in bright bronze highlights and calm caramel tones.

She raised her head and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"Sorry my notes weren't more legible!" I joked.

She shook her head, rested her elbows on the table, and put her chin in the palm of her hands.

"No, not just for that." She gave me a sheepish smile, "I didn't think I would get through this winter. But you got me out of bed for class, made sure I ate, checked in on me everyday. IT it wasn't for you, I would have spent this whole winter hidden under my covers."

She looked me straight in the eyes, "You never pushed me. You always knew when I wanted to forget about the whole thing or talk about it. You pulled me out of the darkness. You uncovered me and never made me talk about what was wrong. You were just there."

"The Shadow King?" I laughed skeptically.

She laughed lightly while she looked down and then back into my eyes, "You're actually quite sunny when you want to be."

I smiled at her. She wasn't wrong. The true me wasn't lurking behind shadows and barring my teeth at invaders. He was right there in the daylight, sitting across from her and constantly in a state of smiling.

I saw the way that Haruhi was looking at me. I had caught her looking at me like that a more than a few times since the day after Christmas. She was looking at me like she had never seen me before and also like she was the only one who truly saw me. I looked back at her unadulterated. I let all my emotions flow to my face. Every thought I had ever had flooded into my eyes, plain to read.

How I wanted her ever since my sophomore year. How I didn't fight for her when she went to Tamaki because I knew it was for the best. How I never stopped loving her even while she loved someone else. How every moment I spent with her was replayed in my head every night when I laid still in the quiet night. I stayed silent while she looked deeply into me.

Like so many times before, I wanted to close the space between us. I wanted to pluck her out of her chair, take her into my arms, and kiss her in front of the whole patio. But things like Tamaki were not so easy to forget. It had been less than six months since they split. And I knew that she still thought about _him_ when she was stilled by the dark night.

Somethings were better left unsaid. So I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"Ready for some more chemistry?" I said lightly trying to forget how close I was to letting her know how I felt.

 **xxx**

I was packing my dorm room. I had made perfect marks all year except for in CHM 128. I w as so distracted during my final, I answered three of the questions wrong. I cursed myself for allowing myself to let my emotions cloud my mind. I still ended up being second in our class next to Haruhi. When I had finished packing my things, I stepped out of my room and into the hallway. I looked at the empty dorm room and replayed the year in my head.

Pacing the room on the phone with companies working to create connections. Studying at my desk with Haruhi next to me on the bed. Eating instant ramen when I didn't have enough time to go to the cafeteria. Laying on the floor next to Haruhi trading stories about our past and confiding in each other about our dreams for the future. They all flashed before me like a movie stills playing on the walls.

"You gonna miss it?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Haruhi standing a t-shirt and long shorts. I smiled at her.

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted to her, "But I'll have all the memories forever up here."

I tapped on my temple.

"Until you get old and senile!" She joked with me.

I nodded in agreeance, "Hopefully I'll have a smart wife who will outlive me and help me recall what I can't remember!"

We laughed together. It wasn't a good joke, but just seeing Haruhi laugh made me crack up with her. Her laughter was so bubbly, like a bright staccato begging to be listened to intently. And I couldn't help but be enchanted by it.

We walked out to the the car that was to drive us home. We spent the trip reminiscing and planning for our summer. Everyone but Tamaki were coming home for the summer. I had thought that Tamaki would come back, but with his mother still in critical condition he decided to stay in France. At least that's what he told us. I knew him enough to realize that spending the summer with Haruhi would have crushed him.

The Host Club was down one prince. But we were still going to make the most of this summer.


	13. 12: The Wedding

Oh hai guys! I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I was taking a break and to be honest, I had writers block. I'll try to post more frequently from now on! Thank you for your patience and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved for the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **The Wedding**

Honey-senpai's wedding ceremony was an intimate but elegant affair. It was held on shrine grounds and the only ones outside of their immediate family were those of us from the host club. Tamaki had even flown in for the weekend.

We all stood respectfully behind the kneeling couple as they they were wed. Honey-senpai was the happiest and most serious I had ever seen him before. Tamaki and Haruhi had not spoken much since Tamaki's arrival but they were standing side by side. Both were unwilling to look at each other. Tamaki out of pain. And Haruhi out of displeasure. Haruhi had grown less sad about the end of their relationship and grown angry. She had become disdainful before she finally accepted the end with a twinge of resentment.

As we were proceeding behind Honey-senpai and his new wife, I caught Tamaki staring heart broken at the back of Haruhi. I could tell by the way his fingers twitched, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her. He respectfully kept his hands at his side. It tugged my heartstrings to see him in pain but I couldn't find much sympathy when I remember how much he hurt Haruhi.

At the reception, they kept things civil but didn't talk directly to each other. The reception was extravagant and Western. Everything was decorated in shades of blush, soft yellow, and cream. There were twinkle lights strung through the trees and bushes of the gardens. Everyone from Reiko-senpai's side of the family was there and anyone with ties to the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family came out of the woodwork.

Many of the business tycoons had shown up for the reception as well and I took the opportunity to network. Honey-senpai and his new wife looked radiant. Hopeless in love. The secret romantic in me swooned watching them on the floor during their first danced.

The reception was fading out. People had slowly trickled out and headed home. I felt a tug at my tuxedo tails. I looked down to see Honey-senpai was standing behind me. He looked more grown up than I had ever seen him before. He was smartly dressed in a sleek black tux and blush tie. His exterior finally represented the intelligent man lurking behind the cuteness.

I bowed to him and congratulated him. I told him sincerely how gorgeous Reiko looked. He smiled at me and took my hand. He led me outside into the summer night where we chatted for a while.

"Your guests are probably wondering where you're at." I finally said after we caught up.

He told me that they could wait and looked at me seriously, "Kyoya-chan. I'm not sure why Tama-Chan and Haru-chan decided to break up. Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan tried to convince me that you had something to do with it. But I don't think you did."

I nodded silently and looked up at the stars. I knew the Hitachiin twins were still smarting over losing Haruhi. I just didn't think they would have the gall to accuse me of hurting Haruhi, even if it was indirectly. I held my hands together before replying.

"I tried to prevent it, actually. I just wanted Haruhi to be happy."

He gave me a knowing look, "You know Kyoya-Chan. Everyone would support you if you went followed your heart. I know that the twins are suspicious but they wouldn't want to see you unhappy."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to protest but Honey-Senpai spoke first

"We all know how much you care for her," he said simply, "and we all know how much you've been denying yourself. But Tama-Chan chose. And he chose wrong. But that's not your fault."

"I know," I bowed my head, "but I couldn't do that to Tamaki. He's like my brother."

"He _is_ your brother. You've always been there for him. You've done so much for him. He'll come around eventually."

"Haruhi isn't ready."

"Yes she is." he shook his head, "Stop making excuses. I see the way you look at each other. Longingly. And like you're both in pain."

I looked at my senpai. He was staring at the stars. His face full of confidence and wisdom. His amber eyes meet mine.

"I just want you to be as happy as I am." He flashed me a charming host smile but there was a deeper look of knowing in his eyes.

 **xxx**

Tamaki was staying with me while he was in town over the weekend. He was staying in the guest bedroom next to my room. I paced my room in a Tamaki fashion while I debated on what I should do. I thought about my friendship with Tamaki and wondered if it was worth sacrificing for something I didn't even know was a sure thing.

Something clicked in my head, though. I realized that Haruhi was worth anything. Even if it was my pride. Even if it was my heart. She was worth losing Tamaki.

I inhaled deeply as I stopped at the window. I looked out and dreaded the conversation I was going to have to have with Tamaki. I decided not to push it off any longer. He was leaving tomorrow and I didn't want him to leave with this being the last thing he hears. I sauntered over to the room next to mine and tapped on the door.

Tamaki answered the door in a stripped, powder blue pajama set. The sadness in his eyes clouded over with excitement to see me. He embraced me in his arms and welcomed me in. He patted next to him over the covers draping the bed. I stayed standing.

"Listen Tamaki." I started slowly.

Seriousness invaded his face once he realized the gravity of what I was about to say.

"You know you're like a brother to me."

"I _am_ a brother to you." he corrected me.

"Yes," I said snapping, "and that is something that I cherish deeply. Something that I would never want to lose. But I think that our friendship is about to be put to the test."

His eyes knitted together in confusion.

"I love Haruhi." I finally blurted out ineloquently.

I had never seen him lost for words. But he couldn't muster anything to say to my confession. He folded his hands together and looked down at them as tears began to flow down his cheeks silently.

"Tamaki," I sat down next to him and patted his back, "I don't want to hurt you. I never meant to. I'm sorry."

He looked up at me betrayed and with anger in his watery eyes, "If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't do this. If you were sorry you would stop loving her!"

I looked at him appalled. Suddenly everything that I ever wanted to say to him came flowing out of me without filter, "Stop loving her? You really think I can just stop? I've tried, Tamaki. I've loved her since we were in year two! I watched her fall in love with you. I went and STOPPED you when you wanted to leave for France. I found your mother for you. I agreed to watch over Haruhi even when it pained me to do so. I told you not to break her heart. But you did. You hurt her Tamaki. You had her. You would still have her. But you decided something else. And I get it. I really do. But you cannot fault me for following my heart after denying it so much for you."

I was inches from his face by now. The rage was slowly falling out of both of our faces as we kept eye contact.

"Tamaki," I said calmly, "I'm sorry. I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. But I've thought about it. And Haruhi is worth everything to me."

He didn't look at me in the eye, "Kyoya. You deserve to be happy. But you can't expect me to be ok with this."

I nodded my head and looked at the oriental carpet design in between my feet. I knew that I couldn't ask Tamaki to be ok with me chasing after the woman that he loves. But I couldn't help but think about the times I dealt with him dating the only woman I will ever love. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I understand. But you do realize that the past three years I have watched you love and date and be with Haruhi. Right? You do understand that I have _never_ felt this way about anyone else? I guess I just expected you to be as ok with it as I was."

He shook his head stubbornly, "But you decided to let her go for me."  
"You decided to let her go for your mother."

We sat in silence before he finally said something.

"I can't stop you," he sighed, "but I also can't stop the way that I feel. I'm not ok with this. Yet. But I will try to be. For you, Kyoya."

I felt a weight lift off my chest. This was the best outcome I could have hoped for.

I tried to look Tamaki in the eyes but he wouldn't raise his face to meet mine. I gently patted his back.

"Tamaki," I said holding the door, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

He silently nodded his head and I shut the door behind me.

 **xxx**

Tamaki and I said a very short goodbye the next day. He was salty, but he understood my standpoint. I could tell he wasn't willing to except my feelings for Haruhi, yet. But he was trying. That was all I could ask.

He hugged me goodbye before he got into the car I called to take him to the airport

watched as his black car drove off down the long, curvy driveway. I turned around to go back into the house and saw my father standing in the doorway. His eyes followed me up the stairs. I ducked in the door hoping for a quiet get away.

But he stopped me just before I reached the foyer stairs.

"Son," he said commandingly, "let's talk."

I reluctantly followed him into the parlor room that I found Haruhi in on Christmas Eve. We both sat across from each other stiffly.

My father cleared his throat before he spoke, "I think it's time to talk to you about your future in this family."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I made it clear that I was going to forge my own future."

He nodded, "I respect that you want to forge your own way with your own company. But I would like to talk to you about becoming the head of the Ootori family when the time is right."

I looked at him perplexed, "But what about Yuuichi-senpai and Akito-senpai?"

He pursed his lips, "While I am proud of both of their accomplishments, your mother and I feel that your achievements outshines both of theirs. Outstanding performance that deserves to be acknowledged."

I was shocked into silence. This was something that I had always hoped for but never thought was possible to reach. No one ever expected the Ootori's third son to become the patriarch.

"Now," he said defensively, "that's not to say this doesn't come with conditions. The first being your company continues to be a success. I also want you to become to figure head of the Ootori Group once you've graduated from university. You are already the financial proprietor so it is only logical for you to become the face as well. You eldest brother will be the CEO but I want you two to jointly hold all the press conferences and so on together."

I sat silently as I took in everything that he was saying.

"You will also need to have dinner with your mother and me once a week prior to your control as well as after until we both feel like you would not benefit from our wisdom. Most importantly, though. Before you take over as the patriarch, you need to be married to a woman we approve of. A patriarch should have a strong matriarch to help with the burden."

I crossed my arms at this, "I will not agree to an arranged marriage."

"I don't expect you to." he said factually.

I raised my eyebrow, "You don't?"

"I full confidence that you will pick a suitable partner. I don't even expect her to be wealthy. You've made it clear that you do not need to marry into an elite business family to create connections."

I sat back unsure of what to think of all this. I adjusted my glasses and recrossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but feel like he had some ulterior motive. Whatever it was, it was working to my advantage.

"So you're saying that I can marry for love?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes." He adjusted his glasses too.

I realized where I got the habit from.

"And there's nothing else you want from me?"

I clicked his tongue, "Actually there is one thing."

I groaned knowing this was too good to be true.

"I want you to bring that Haruhi-chan over for dinner soon. I find her positively entertaining."


	14. 13: The Proposal

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **The Proposal**

Haruhi sat across from me with my father positioned at the head of the table in between us. Both of my brothers sat to my right and my sister and her husband sat to Haruhi's left. My mother was stationed on the other end of the dinner table across from my father. The mood was light but still slightly formal. Everyone was dressed well.

My father donned his favorite suit. My mother matched him in her most flattering black dress. Fuyumi and her husband both looked very dashing in their blue ensembles. My brothers even looked handsome. But Haruhi outshined them all put together.

She had her bronzed, brown hair pulled up into a sleek ponytail with her bangs styled flat. Her wide eyes needed no makeup but I'm sure that Ranka-senpai held her down to put mascara on her already long eyelashes. She had on a tasteful floor length, powder blue dress with quarter sleeves. It was understated yet overstated everyone else at the table.

I watched her make light conversation with my father about stocks and new advances in the medical field. Her time at the Host Club made her charming and an outstanding conversationalist. Fuyumi caught my eye with hers. She raised an eyebrow at me knowingly and nodded at Haruhi impressed.

I felt a small smirk spread on my lips. At least I wasn't the only one infatuated with her. The remainder of the meal was light and the most enjoyable family diner I had ever attended. Afterwards we all excused ourselves to the parlor where Fuyumi played the piano. Haruhi watched in amazement. My mother sat behind my sister with a proud smile spread across her face.

My father sat with one leg crossed over the other. He swirled around his glass of Yamazaki, the ice clinked in a circle around the crystal. My brothers did their best to mimic my father's stance but I was standing with my arms folded over my chest. My father cleared his throat and called for the attention of everyone in the room. Once we had all gathered around him, he stood.

"I have organized this dinner in order to present some important news." He said commandingly.

My gut wrenched knowing what he was about to announced. I didn't understand why Haruhi had to pay witness to this event but I hoped for her sake it would be civil.

"I have decided to name my successor to the Ootori name."

Yuuichi-senpai sat up straighter and Akito-senpai squirmy in his chair a little. My mother gave me a subtle, knowing look.

"My eldest sons have made me proud in their endeavors. Yuuichi will take over my position over the Ootori Group."

Yuuichi-senpai face was filled with pride.

"But as far as the family patriarch goes," my father paused.

Yuuichi-senpai's face drained of color and Akito-senpai's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"I will appoint the son with the most achievements. As it stands, Kyoya has made the most impressive strives. He is on track to graduate at the top of is class, he has not only taken over the Ootori Group financially but he has also formed his own successful company. The O&Co has very ambitious future plans that have been back by its own performance. It has already turned a profit and will continue to do so."

Haruhi looked at me, her eyes were wide with surprise. No one could believe what they were hearing. Any hope my elder brothers held was gone. Fuyumi gave me thumbs up.

My father continued, "As long as Kyoya is willing to complete our terms, he will be the head of the Ootori family."

Yuuichi stood up from the couch and stormed out of the parlor. Akito's face showed his inner monologue. He was stuck between following him out or staying and being the good middle son. He stood but walked over to shake my hand.

"Congratulations," his face twisted with discomfort, "Kyoya-senpai."

It was the first time he had ever addressed with with higher respect. It was an odd situation for both of us. This was unprecedented. My older sister came bounding to me in glee. She bent over to me in a deep bow.

"Senpai." she said simply before hugging me tightly.

After she put me down, her husband followed her in suit but replaced the hug with a firm handshake. Haruhi walked over to me with her hands folded together in front of her. She was beaming. I gave her a small smile as she floated over to me. She stood in front of me and I nervously ran my hand through my glossy hair.

She bowed to me deeply. He ponytail dangled beside her face.

"Congratulations, Senpai. I knew you would be able to achieve anything you put your mind to."

I stood her up by gently picking her shoulders up. The woman I love would never have to bow to me. I brought her in for a hug. She was more than a head shorter than I was. Her pony tail tickled my chin. She hugged me closer. I could feel the pride radiating from her and into my chest. We stayed together a half second longer than was acceptable before we broke apart.

I turned to my father and bowed to him deeper than anyone had bowed to me. Everyone else followed in suit to show their respect for his decision.

When I stood up, I thought I saw a flash of pride gushing on his face.

 **xxx**

My father thought that it was important for me not to be in the dorms for my second year. The Hitachiin twins had both joined me and Haruhi at the University of Tokyo. We would have been surprised that they had both been accepted, but we knew that Todai acknowledged the strength of value that came with having both of them attend their school.

Both Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were transferring to the school as well. Honey-spenpai would be commuting to school from the home he and his new wife were living in. Mori-senpai has found a space close by to them. The only one missing from the host club was Tamaki who was still in France. His Mother's days were passing fast now and it was important for him to stay at Pantheon.

The Hitachiin twins refused to stay in the dorms so our parents agreed to find housing for all of us together.

My father scouted a sprawling four bedroom apartment near the school for us. Once the lease had been signed, Father called me into the parlor.

He asked me how I liked the apartment. I told him truthfully that it was too much. The white granite top counters, multiple bathrooms, and location were luxurious but unneeded. I enjoyed the simplicity of dorms and wouldn't have minded a simpler apartment.

He crossed his legs, "So what you're saying is that you don't like it?"

"No, no, no!" I said defensively, "It's not that. It's breathtaking. I'm just saying it wasn't all necessary."

He nodded, "Well what if I had another student pay a fee for the fourth bedroom? Would that qualm your worries about it being too much?"

I sighed in relief, "Yes, Senpai."

"Great, because I wanted to ask you how you felt about Haruhi-chan living in the spare room."

My eyes grew wide in terror, "Excuse me?"

My father sat up straighter, "Now I know it's a little unconventional. And normally I would not approve of you living with a female. But seeing as we already know you all get along famously with her and she was a member of your little host club, I thought it would be fitting."

I shook my head, "It is utterly too expensive for her to afford."

He gave a little head nod to the side in acknowledgement, "That's what I thought too. But her scholarship apparently has the allowance for her living expenses too."

My head shook again, "Not nearly enough to afford that place."

"Yes, again that is what I thought. But I dug a little and found out she has just enough allotted to afford the room as long as we charge her a hundred less than everyone else. We won't tell her that, though." We winked a little.

My jaw dropped. I had never seen my father so warm before. I knew he had a soft spot for Haruhi. I never imagined he would be so... _fatherly_... towards her.

"Of course," he clucked his tongue, "we will have to get her father's approval."

I nodded hoping that Ranka-senpai would stop this idea in its tracks.

"I'll set up a lunch with him." I said excusing myself from the parlor.

 **xxx**

We took Ranka-senpai out for lunch. His long, red hair was secured into a tight bun on the top of his head. His face looked androgynous even in his fitted, pinstripe suit. I had never seen him dress so professionally as a man.

He and my father sipped on rocks glasses filled with liquid that was more expensive than my tuition. I sat with a glass of sparkling water.

We slowly ate our lunches as we made light conversation. Ranka-senpai and my father talked about how proud they were to have children who attended the most elite college in Japan. I talked over my plans about The O&Co. Both my father and Ranka-senpai were impressed with the upcoming launch of an AI app developed to assist with personal finances. It was still odd for me to hear praise from my father. After so many years of being unable to reach the bar that he set, it was an almost uncomfortable yet satisfying feeling to fly over expectations. When we had all finished our main meals, my father cleared his throat.

"So, Ranka-San." He said putting his glass down.

"Yoshio-San." He replied back simply.

My father eloquently proposed the idea of Haruhi living with us for next year. I couldn't read Ranka-senpai's typically over expressive face. He took a sip from his crystal and then looked my father in the eyes.

"On one condition."

I groaned knowing my father was willing to meet any condition Ranka-senpai proposed.

"My little girl gets her own bathroom."

My father laughed in agreement.

Ranka-senpai slapped both of his together and wiggled in terror, "to think of the inhumanity that my little girl would endure having to share a bathroom with those filthy boys!"

 **xxx**

I gave up all hope that Haruhi would be unable to live with us this upcoming semester. I dreaded having to live in such close quarters with her. I worried about her seeing me first thing in the morning with rustled hair and a groggy, grumpy attitude I had never been so uncomposed in front of any woman besides my family.

And what if living with me made Haruhi despise the idea of being with me?

After so many years of holding my feelings in, I was finally able to confide them to her. It would be just my luck that this would happen so untimely. I cursed my father for insisting on this. I sighed deeply and knocked on the door of the Fujioka residence.

Haruhi answered the door sleepy-eyed in an oversized night shirt and loose shorts. She rubbed one wide, brown eye and looked at me confused.

"Senpai..." she yawned, "what are you doing here? It's seven in the morning."

I blushed realizing the time. I hadn't gone to bed yet. I wanted to tell her that the honorific wasn't necessary but I could tell that she said it out of groggy habit.

"Uh," I said running a hand through my short, black hair, "I'm sorry to bother you. Can I come in?"

She nodded as she opened the door wider for me to come in. She walked into the kitchen sleepily and started to make tea. I took the kettle out of her hand and took over. I needed something to keep my hands busy. She didn't protest as she normally would. I made work of putting together the tea and bringing the tray over to the table.

We sat side by side as we sipped our teas in silence. I was pouring each of us another cup when Haruhi finally was awake enough to ask a question.

"Kyoya," she said in between sips of tea, "is everything ok?"

I giggled a little, "Yeah everything is great. I'm sorry to worry you."

I adjusted my glasses on my nose. I looked Haruhi in her warm, chocolate eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I said finally.

Her face grew alert and wide. She was subconsciously holding her breath. I took a deep breath and asked.

"My father has invited you to stay with the twins and I next semester."

She let out a sigh of relief and giggled, "I know!"

Surprise invaded my face and she laughed fully this time.

"My father told me when he got home from lunch yesterday!" she explained, "I said yes. You three drive me up a wall but I can't image better house partners. I thought he would have informed your father by now."

I nodded my head slowly letting her words sink in, "I'm sorry to have woken you in that case."

"Oh it's ok!" she said brightly, "I wanted to go to the market this morning anyway. I'm kinda glad you woke me up."

I smiled at her. She was fully awake now I loved seeing Haruhi in motion. There was just something so exciting yet calming about it.

"I'll let you get to it then." I said standing up.

She stood up too, "Wait."

I looked at her expectantly.

She grabbed her hair into one hand and then fiddled with the ends, "Why don't you join me at the market?"

I smiled, "I thought that shopping was a solitary activity."

"A sleepy Kyoya is solitary enough. What are you doing up so early anyway? You aren't known to be a morning person, you know?"

I laughed her question off too embarrassed to tell her I had been pacing my room all night. I told her I would clean the tea up while she got dressed.

 **xxx**

It was a nice summer morning. We walked to the market side by side, our arms brushing together occasionally. Everytime our skin touched, current of electricity shocked me. It wouldn't have been painful if not for the ache in my heart that yearned to be closer to her. I stopped at a stall and ordered us some food to much on as we looked through the market.

She picked through local fruits with meticulous attention, making sure that each item she purchased was perfect. The air was light and smelled strongly of the jasmine that looped it's vines through the nearby fence. It felt nice to be simply in each other's company as we walked through the crowd. The sun was almost over our heads when I suggested we get something for lunch. A savory smell was wafting from a ramen shop and it made my stomach gurgle lightly.

Haruhi gladly accepted my proposal.

"As long as I get to pay." she added as we got into line.

"That's not how negotiations work, Haruhi." I laughed, "We're already in line."

She defiantly raised her eyebrow at me and started to walk away.

"Fine! I wasn't hungry anyway. I'll just wait until I get home to eat."

I rolled my eyes and caught her by hooking my arm into the crook of her elbow. She immediately froze which allowed me to pull her to my side.

"Don't be ridiculous," I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

My nose tingled as I inhaled the scent of her neck. Subtle and natural. There was no expensive perfume dotted behind her earlobes. It was just Haruhi. Pure and clean.

I smiled, "I'll just have to hold you here until you agree."

Her body relaxed as she accepted that she wasn't going to win this one. She sighed and finally gave in. The line was long and moving slowly. She didn't let go of me. Instead, she used my body as support. She let out a tiny yawn. She must have been up late last night as well. She rested her head on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat at this unknowingly intimate action. I resisted the urge to pull her closer and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

We finally reached the front of line and ordered out rames. We walked them over to a long, crowded picnic table where we had to sit side by side to fit. Despite being squished together, we scarfed our food down in record time. She relaxed back on the bench and let out a long breath.

"That was good!" she said, "Thank you, Kyoya."

I beamed at her, "Thank you for inviting me a long."

She smiled back at me. Her white teeth sparkled at me behind her pink lips. She took my breath away. Every motion she made was magical to me. Every word that she said was the utmost important thing to me. She made my world spin and she didn't even know it. If she wasn't to live with me, I would have told her how I felt right then and there. But it felt inappropriate. So I held back.

I just didn't know how much longer I could keep my feelings to myself.


	15. 14: Reunited in Tokyo

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran Host Club.

* * *

Reunited

Tamaki called me while I was packing my things for school. I snapped my phone opened and answered it with a quick greeting.

"Kyoya." he said seriously, "I don't know what to do."

I sighed. I was used to this first sentence. Tamaki never knew what to do and depended on my guidance. Most of the times, that worked to my advantage but sometimes it also put me in an uncomfortable position.

"I still love her." he admitted.

Of course he was still in love with her. How could he not be? I was about to say that I knew when he interrupted me.

"But I think I might be in love with someone else, too."

Rage brought heat to my ears. It hadn't even been a year since he had broken up with Haruhi. Not that there was a time limit on how long it takes to get over someone. But for the love of god, this man's feeling were as fickle as beast.

"Don't even say anything, Kyoya." he sighed, "I know. I feel terrible. But it's like I saw her and the world stopped. It wasn't like with Haruhi. Don't get me wrong. I love her deeply. But this love is different. It's blatant. I denied my love for Haruhi for so long. But this love. This love cannot be ignored."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose under my glasses, "It sounds like you're ready to move on."

Even though I was about to boil over in disgust, I kept my calm.

I could hear his head shake across the receiver, "That's just it. I'm not ready. I still love Haruhi so deeply. Even just the memory of her. I don't think that will ever change."

"Then what do you want?" I asked him slowly losing my patience.

"I don't know what I want." he paused for a second, "But I know what you want. And that hasn't changed in half a decade, right?"

I hated hearing it like that. Had I really been pinning after Haruhi for five years? I would have waited longer. I could never betray my love for Haruhi. Not like Tamaki was doing now.

"Right." I said simply egging him on to elaborate.

The phone was quiet. I gathered my books and placed them into a moving box. I walked across my room to grab the binder with my plans for The O&Co in it. I scribbled 'important' on the closed box before Tamaki spoke again.

"Right. Then I know what I need to do."

"And that is?"

"I need to let her go. For real this time. Since we broke up, I have been holding onto the hope that we will end up together after everything. This time I need to let her go and know that if it was meant to be then it will be."

I put one hand on my hip and held the phone with my other hand, "That's a very wise decision. Very mature of you, Tamaki."

"I've been thinking about it a lot."

"So what about this other girl?" I asked genuinely curious.

"What will be will be. And I'll just leave it at that."

xxx

I had to hand it to Tamaki, his decision to not make a decision was the best solution to his problem. This way, he could see if his feelings for this new girl were fleeting or not and he could truly give himself the space he needed to get over Haruhi. I knew that I wouldn't feel right confessing my feelings for Haruhi until they both had plenty of time to move on from each other.

But I still couldn't help being salty that the man I gave up the love of my life to had already allegedly fallen in love with another woman. He said it himself, I had given Haruhi up for five years and now he was willing to throw it all away.

I shook my head and stood still in the middle of my new room quietly. I looked out the sliding glass doors and closed my eyes. I let the sound of cellos calm me.

"Bach?" I heard at my doorway.

I turned around to see Haruhi leaning against the doorframe.

"Good ear." I smiled at her and invited her into the room.

She sat on the queen sized canopy bed looked around the large, bright area. The oversized, sliding glass door opened up to the balcony that Haruhi and I shared. I had the blackout curtains pulled aside to reveal the view of Tokyo. The walls were covered in a silk fabric, the dresser had my first edition 1970s encyclopedia collection lined up in alphabetical order on my desk. I watched her take in room with curious eyes before she turned them to me.

"I'm more of a Chopin person myself." she said teasing me lightly.

"I obviously prefer cello suites." I laughed coming to sit next to her, "I like to be reminded of how terrible I am at playing them."

We both giggled together. We were both terrible when it came to the arts and we liked to tease ourselves for it. There was no one else I could share moments like this with. No one else I would have wanted to sit with and just simply be.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared like cheshire cats in the doorway.

"What cha giggling about?" Hikaru asked slowly slinking into the room.

"Yeah," Kaoru chimed in, "what's so funny?"

They both cocked their heads at me accusingly. I took the needle off the record and gleamed my glasses at the two red heads.

They both slid up to Haruhi. They had their faces on either side of hers.

"Is The Shadow King being nice to you?" They asked in unison.

Haruhi had cross veins popping out from her forehead. She wasn't able to make a rebuttal before I was.

"We were laughing at how you two are uncultured swine," I pushed my glasses up, "I bet you dinner that you couldn't tell the difference between Bach and Chopin."

The twins couldn't refuse a bet. Especially not a who is who bet. It was their favorite game. And I was hungry.

I played Nocturne No.9 and they put their heads together. The two redheads argued before Hikaru looked at me confidently.

"Bach."

I shook my head and with a wicked smile I said, "Haruhi, looks like we're going to be treated to dinner tonight!"

We stumbled home with our stomachs full. Hikaru and Kaoru fell onto the sofa together and spread out side by side. Haruhi stretched out into the love seat and I kicked up the leather recliner.

The flatscreen played as white noise as we all did our own things. Haruhi was reading a classic novel for her English literature class. The twins were taking turns playing on a PSP and I was going over some business numbers. So far our first night living together was a calm one.

"How's Tamaki?" Hikaru asked me while Kaoru played away at the game.

Haruhi's ears perked up even though she didn't look up from her book. I could tell she was listening because her eyes stopped moving across the page.

"He's as good as he can be." I replied vaguely.

I didn't want to let on that Tamaki was moving on in front of Haruhi.

"He seemed... conflicted the last time we spoke." Hikaru said as he paused his game.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"He has some hard decisions to make." I shrugged and returned back to my spreadsheet.

I was done with this conversation. I didn't know what the twins were up to but they could talk to me about this in private.

I went back to comparing pricing on social media marketing companies. I didn't have time to do it myself, but social media was a promising platform for advertising.

Kaoru and Hikaru gave each other knowing looks before returning back to their game. Haruhi's eyes started to scan the page again. There was a knock at the door and we all snapped our heads towards it. I put the footrest down and went to see who was knocking at our door at 9pm.

I opened the door to reveal Honey-senpai clinging to his wife and Mori-senpai hulking behind them. Honey-senpai rushed in and hugged my legs before moving onto the other three. I watched his honey blond hair bob between people unsure of where to land. He went over to the stereo system and turn on some music to match his bobbing.

"Kyoya." Mori-senpai said in his signature monotone, "May we come in?"

I invited them in and shut the door after they entered. Reiko and Mori-senpai both offered house warming presents before going into the living room to catch up with everyone. I walked into the livingroom and set the gifts on the glass table for everyone to enjoy.

The night started off calm enough but then Mori-senpai, of all people, suggested a game for us to play. After that the noise level escalated and our rowdiness grew with it.

I'm sure our downstairs neighbors were happy when it ended. Everyone had somehow crashed in the living room. I was the only one left standing. Honey-senpai and his wife were tangled together on the sofa. Mori-senpai slept on the floor next to the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep side by side on the loveseat with their feet kicked up on the rests. Haruhi was fast asleep in the recliner.

I walked over to her and brushed a stray bang out of her face. She was deep into her REM cycle and didn't wake as I gently scooped her up. Her head fell against my chest and she stirred a little as I walked her into her room.

I softly put her down on the bed and covered her in her fluffy sheets. She looked so tranquil as she dreamed. My body ached to crawl onto the bed on top of the covers and hold her safely in my arms. I stayed a longer than I should have. She tossed over and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Kyoya?" She said,her voice riddled with sleep.

"Yes?" I whispered quietly.

"Thank you." She said simply before turning back over and falling back into her dream.

xxx

It was nice to have everyone together. In the morning light, things seemed slightly disparate without our king to glue us together. But slowly we were finding that we didn't need the glue anymore. It made things easier to stick but it wasn't necessary anymore. We were a family. All six of us.

The first few weeks of school flew by. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai frequently came by the apartment after classes. I barely saw the twins at the university. Since they were a year below me, they had completely different classes. Haruhi and I had somehow managed to be in most of the same classes again. We studied together a lot. I helped her in economics and she tutored me in English literature.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I just don't understand why Mr. Rochester would try to marry Jane if he already has a wife. It seems cruel to lead her on."

Haruhi laughed at me, "Because he loves her, Kyoya. Also, it helps that his wife is insane."

I shook my head unwilling to accept this answer, "It just doesn't make sense logically."

Haruhi tapped me on the chest with her index finger, "That's because you're thinking with your head. Not your heart."

Hikaru was sitting at the breakfast bar studying with his brother. He turned his head slightly over to us on the couch.

"I think Kyoya is thinking plenty with his heart." He said slyly.

I pushed heat down my neck before Haruhi noticed it. Thank god the comment flew over her head. She just shrugged Hikaru off and returned to her neatly written notes. I glared at the back of Hikaru's head. I couldn't tell if he was salty or trying to help in his own twisted way.

I knew that when Tamaki and Haruhi began dating, Hikaru was angry with him. He didn't understand why he was so furious but everyone knew it was because he had feelings for Haruhi. I thought by now he would have gotten over it. But I couldn't help but wonder if he still held a flame for her.

I couldn't blame him if he did. But I made a mental note of it.

We got into a swing of things after a while. It was a struggle to share a bathroom with the twins but we made it work. I began to take showers at night since they both insisted on taking theirs in the mornings. Instead of a cold shower to wake me up, I had started to rely on coffee.

The kitchen was fragrant from roasting my second pot after pulling an all-nighter to cram in English Lit notes after having an intense session about The O&Co. It was fairly late in the morning but I was the only one stirring since none of had classes before 10. Being wealthy had its perks.

Haruhi came shuffling into the kitchen in knee length nightshirt that read, "world's best dad" on it. I laughed to myself and turned around to pour her a cup. I topped off my black coffee and handed her a creamy colored one. She moaned in groggy appreciation and held the mug under her nose.

After she took a sip she spoke, "Good morning, Kyoya."

She yawned sleepily. She was the most darling thing when she was sleepy. I dreaded having her see me just woken up. But I loved seeing her hair ruffled with a cup of coffee squeezed between her hands. Every bone in my body wanted to lean down, reach across the table, and pull her close for a good morning kiss.

"Hello sleepyhead," I smiled at her teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "You're the one with the reputation to be the devil when you wake up."

It just dawned on her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me quizzically.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" She asked.

I walked around the breakfast bar with Jane Eyre in one hand and my coffee cup in the other. The stool dragged across the floor louder than I would have liked it to as I pulled it out. Once I had plopped down next to Haruhi, I pushed the novel towards her.

"I never went to bed." I said lightly, "care to help me? I just finished it."

She nodded her head, "This is one of my favorite books you know."

I looked at her surprised, "Actually, I didn't know. I had no idea you were so into English literature. I personally find it dry and hard to read."  
She scoffed at me, "What? In comparison to your finance books?"

I laughed unable to argue.

"Well at least they have useful information."

She flipped the book open. Her fingers searched through pages until she found the passage she was looking for. She pointed at it.

"I know the idea is appalling you. But books like these are supposed to be relatable, not informational. I'd like you to find something like that in your fiance books."

I leaned over closer to her so I could see the passage clearer. I recited it outloud.

"I have a strange feeling with regard to you. As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you. And if you were to leave I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap. And I have a notion that I'd take to bleeding inwardly."

I paused letting the words sink in. Haruhi finished the last words of the passage looking out the window.

"As for you," she said quietly, "you'd forget me."

The words clung to the air. She was trying to hide it, but tears were falling down her cheeks and dripping onto the counter. I cursed Tamaki for hurting her like this. How could anyone break something as precious as her heart? I didn't understand it anymore than I understood Bronte. But I understood what Bronte meant to Haruhi. She was burned.

I closed my arms around her. She didn't fight me. She just rested her head on my chest as she cried. I felt her tears soak through my canvas shirt and I smoothed my hand over her unbrushed hair. She spoke to me against my chest.

"Thank you, Kyoya. You're always there for me. You're the only one that I can be vulnerable with. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have been able to bear it."

I continued to softly brush my hand over her hair.

"You can be anything you need to be. I will never leave your side." I reassured her.

She didn't let go of me. She clenched me tighter as she let her tears flow. I wanted to lay a kiss on the top of her head but I didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"You want to talk about it?" I offered instead.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. Honestly, I'm just ready for this whole ordeal to be over. I doesn't even hurt like it used to," her words were slightly muffled by my shirt, "but I can't help but wonder why I was so... forgettable. He doesn't even care anymore. How do you turn those feelings off?"

I shook my head, "No, Haruhi. I can assure you he's torn up about it too. He just doesn't want you to see it."

She sniffled a little and stayed against me in silence. Once her body stopped shaking, I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes.

My hands were still around her, our faces were inches apart. She smelled like coffee and clean clothes.

"Haruhi," I said with gravity weighing my words down.

"You are anything but forgettable."


	16. 15: Three Words, Eight Letters

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club

disclaimer: open alcohol consumption now that Kyoya is of legal drinking age in Japan. I do not promote underage drinking.

author's note: Also, the "traditions" scene came from a story that very wealthy customer I was serving at a cocktail bar told me. I just thought you should know that this is a very real thing the filthy rich do. Or at least this filthy rich person.

* * *

 **Three Words, Eight Letters**

I tried to no avail to convince my father not to make a big deal and throw another luxurious party for my birthday. I just wanted this year to pass quietly. I never liked the spotlight and a birthday party meant that I was the center of attention.

But The Host Club had other ideas. They made a bigger deal out of it than my father. The Hitachiin twins decided to throw an Old Hollywood themed party and recruited my father to help them. It was to be even more extravagant than last year.

I accepted defeat when I heard that Tamaki had booked a ticket back to Japan for it. We were all hanging out in the living room. It was the first time in months since the entire Host Club had been in the same room together. Haruhi and I were sharing the loveseat and Tamaki was sitting back in the recliner.

Honey-senpai's wife had other matters to attend to but Mori-senpai sat on the couch with him. The twins were propped against the breakfast counter and we were all making light, enjoyable conversation.

There was no tension between Tamaki and Haruhi. They had both finally accepted the end of their relationship and were beginning to fall into their swing of friendship again. It was almost like the old days spent in Music Room Three. All six of us making the Ouran Host Club family.

After a few hours, we all started to disperse. The twins took Honey-senpai to their room to show him their outfits for tomorrow. Mori-senpai followed Haruhi into the kitchen to scout out food. Tamaki and I were the only ones left in the living room. He gave me a beckoning look and lead me out onto the balcony.

I shut the door behind us and followed him to the railing. We looked over the sparkling lights Tokyo. We didn't say anything as we listened to the sound of horns honking and people walking on the sidewalk under us.

His violet eyes made contact with my black ones. As we looked at each other, I knew what he was going to say. I could see it in his soul. He didn't love Haruhi anymore. I looked down at my clasped hands. I wasn't ready to hear it yet.

Instead of saying anything, I picked out Neptune from the inky, black sky. With the light pollution, it was the only dot in the sky that was bright enough to see. I breathed in the cool, fall air deeply. I felt it inflate my lungs and fall out of my nose. It cleansed my insides and made room for all the emotions I was feeling.

"I think you deserve to be happy, Kyoya." he finally said.

I looked at him seriously, "I think we both deserve to be happy."

I knew what I was saying. I knew that it meant that I was OK with Tamaki moving on. It meant that Tamaki had my blessing to start seeing someone else. I felt resistance in every bone in my body because I knew it would hurt Haruhi. But my heart was pulling me away from my bones and my brain was justifying it by telling me that Haruhi will be alright. I hated my words as much I hated that Tamaki gave up on Haruhi.

We didn't say anything else. We just stood in silence. Two best friends. One dark. One light. Both trying to figure out what was right.

 **xxx**

The apartment was bustling the next morning. Everyone was getting ready for the party and nobody had time to clean up after themselves. I slept in, tired from the night before. But after talking with Tamaki, I felt like there was a burden lifted from my shoulders. Last night, we gave each other our blessings to go after what was in our hearts.

Tonight, I wouldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore. After five long years of waiting, I was finally going to let Haruhi know how much I loved her. How much I've always loved her.

My mother and sister came rushing through the front door without knocking. They practically knocked the cup of coffee out of my hands. They went right by me with a dress bag and ducked into Haruhi's room. Fuyumi stuck her head out of the room and waved at me with a beaming smile.

"Happy birthday, little brother!" She shouted before slamming the door behind her.

Women. I rolled my eyes and trod into the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. I had the rice in a bowl when I felt a strong hand clap on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, son."

I turned around and saw my father behind me. I didn't even notice him come in. I made a mental note to brush up on my observational skills. I nodded in thanks and offered him a bowl. He didn't accept it but encouraged me to eat.

I shook my head, "Actually, I'm not all that hungry anymore."

My stomach was gurgling but I didn't want to eat in front of my father without him joining me. He sighed.

"Such good manners." He said picking up a bowl.

We sat at the breakfast bar together. I had never interacted with him so informally before. He was treating me like an... equal?

My mind whirled for a moment at the thought. He had hammered into me that I would never reach equality with my brothers muchless himself. And now he was eating with me like we were comrades. I was so thrown off I couldn't make conversation. He seemed content to eat in the quiet and we fell into a peaceful silence.

When he had both finished eating, we walked out onto the balcony together. We sat at the patio table while he lit up a cigar. He offered me one but I declined.

"Suit yourself," he laughed putting the extra cigar back into his briefcase.

When he pulled his hand back out, he was holding two crystal rocks glasses and a bottle of MaCallan 30 year.

"Your first drink should be something elegant." he said to me.

I looked at my Harry Winston watch, "It's only noon."

He gave a bellowing laugh, "Businessmen drink like it's five o'clock all the time. Because somewhere, it is."

He winked at me and poured me a glass. And sat back in his chair. We sipped on the sherry oak aged scotch and made small talk. He had come to drop off my mother and sister so that they could help Haruhi get ready. It still felt awkward to be so informal with my father but I was slowly getting more comfortable.

We talked over my long term business goals as we slowly sipped at our glasses. He gave me some wise advice as well as expressed how impressed he was. I put the crystal down on the table once it was empty and my father immediately poured us another glass.

I inhaled deeply. Was my father trying to get me plastered before the party even started?

He must of read my mind, "This is a family tradition, Kyoya. Ootori's drink a bottle of MaCallan once we become men. It started as a drinking game when your great grandfather's dad turned twenty. And since then it's been a generational right of passage. I did it with my father. Your brothers too.

"I hope you're ready."

I thought it was a ridiculous tradition but I gave in and took a gulp from my glass. The scotch burned my throat as it slithered down my esophagus. I held back a cough. My father laughed. I had never seen him laugh to much.

"Slow down!" He teased me, "That is the most expensive two ounces you will ever drink."

I felt heat rise to my face before I could push it down. I just played it off as drunken glow.

"Better take it easy son." He said between sips of his glass, "We have all night."

It was six when we finally went back into the apartment to get ready. I stumbled through the door after having six hefty pours. I made it to the kitchen and gulped down as much water as I could in the pursuit to sober up before the party. Slowly, as I struggled to put on my tux, I was able to reach a light buzz.

One I had dressed I retired to the living room. After a few minutes, my father emerged in a tux and stood next to me to look out the large, bay windows. He clapped me on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"I think it's time you have these." he said handing me a satin box.

I opened the white lid to reveal an ornately but subtly patterned pocket square. On top of it, laid two gold cufflinks with the Ootori family insignia engraved onto them.

"Remember that great great grandfather I told you about?" my father said.

I nodded my head as I admire the artsmanship in both of the two items.

"These were his." he stated simply.

He gingerly fastened the cufflinks to my sleeves, "These are 24 carat gold. They were painstakingly engraved by the top craftsman of his time."

His hands masterfully folded the ornate square and neatly tucked it into my pocket.

"And this was handmade from the finest silk in Japan. It was antique before it even came into the family."

He stepped back from me, "Together, they cost more than the bottle of MaCallan we are drinking."

I walked over the the oversized mirror in the hallway. My tall frame took up most of the reflection. I looked even more intimidating without my glasses. I had opted to leave the on my bedside table in order to fit the theme. My hair was slicked back from my sharp face. I was skinny for my height but not gangly. My muscles filled the tuxedo out well. My hand reached up to gently touch the pocket square. It felt as expensive as it looked. The gold cufflinks shined and I bent my elbow to lightly brush one with my finger.

I put my hands back down and looked myself over. I hadn't realized how much I had changed. My physical appearance had warped to match my personality. Striking. Intimidating. But also approachable.

Fuyumi appeared behind me and smiled.

"Wow," she said putting her hands on her hips, "you clean up well."

 **xxx**

I walked into the ballroom and was transported to 1960s Hollywood. Paired with the bottle of scotch my father and I worked our way through, my head was spinning. The whole room felt like a soft, romantic film.

Every woman was dressed as Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn. They all donned sparkling cocktail dresses, pearls, and elbow-high gloves. The men all looked like James Dean and Sean Connery as they channeled their inner Bond. The room was dimly lit. Black and white films flickered in silence on all of the walls. There was a red carpet that was rolled down the entrance and towards a stage where a band played nostalgic music.

The Host Club had outdone any party they had ever thrown.

I was blinded by a spotlight that followed me down the red carpet until I walked up to the stage to thank everyone for attending. I was almost done with my speech when I saw her walk in. My breath was taken from me. I froze and just stared at her. Everyone turned to see what I was looking at. All eyes were on Haruhi as she entered the ballroom.

I thought I must be dreaming. She was like an angel that appeared at your bedside table. Her porcelain skin contrasted with the dark, red dress she was wearing. It was a sweeping, off the shoulder, A-Line gown. One of her long legs peeked out of the slit down the front of the silk shirt. Her hair cascaded in retro-waves around her face and over her naked shoulders. She had classic Hollywood makeup on and her lips were painted the same striking red as her dress.

The spotlight had found its way to her but she shined brighter than any light in the room.

She blushed with everyone's eyes on her. Her head ducked modestly and quickly walked down the carpet to stand in front of the stage. She gave me a thumbs up to continue. God, she was so perfect.

I quickly finished my greeting before rushing off the stage to her.

I took both of her hands in mine and looked at her in awe. I couldn't even put the feeling in words. I just smiled at her like a goofy idiot. She gave me a similar smile but instead of looking goofy, she looked charming and absolutely mind blowing.

She reached out and smoothed over my peaked lapels, "Happy Birthday."

I thanked her, "You know, there's a birthday present that only you can give me."

She looked at me gravely, "Anything."

I smiled and hooked my arm into hers, "Dance with me?"

She nodded with her teeth sparkling behind her scarlet lips. I led her into the center of the room. A deep, rich, version of La Vie En Rose was playing. "Casablanca" was flashing on the walls. We started in a waltz but then slowly came together naturally. We moved to our own rhythm as the next song started to sound over the room.

I could feel the eyes of everyone from The Host Club on us. But they weren't alone. Everyone in the room was watching us. Even the people dancing around us craned their necks to observe us. In flashes, I saw Tamaki watching us proudly. There was only a hint of sadness behind his violet eyes. Even if there was more than a hint, I didn't care. I couldn't care. I couldn't care about anything else but the ethereal woman in my arms. The people, the flickering screens, the lights all faded away and it all became chocolate brown.

The most perfect eyes in the world looked into mine and nothing else mattered. I knew I would sacrifice anything to see her happy. I would walk to Mars if that was what she wanted. Anything at all, she only had to ask. She pulled me even closer to her and rested her head under my chin. Her ear was pressed to my chest above my heart. She could probably hear its erratic beating.

There was nothing holding me back anymore. The only thing that mattered was us. I leaned down close to her neck.

"Haruhi," I breathed softly.

"Kyoya," she sighed happily back in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I love you."


	17. 16: Red, The Color of Desire

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

First off, I am so sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that! Thank you so much for hanging tight with me while I built this relationship up. I know it was a long road, but we're finally here! Thank you for your support and words of encouragement. Y'all are what keep this story alive.

I am sorry if chapters after this come less frequently but I will continue to update this story! Thank you again. Your support means everything.

song suggestion: "Best Part" by Daniel Caesar feat. H.E.R

* * *

 **Red, It's the Color of Desire**

..." _Haruhi, I love you"..._

Haruhi looked at me stunned into silence. My heart stopped beating while we made sashaying circles around the dance floor.

"Kyoya," she said again.

I couldn't read her face. I looked into her eyes with my heart on my sleeve hoping that she wouldn't crush it. I tried to open my mouth to say something else but no words were exiting from my lips. She didn't say anything.

She spoke her words with her body. One of her hands floated to behind my neck and the other pushed my back closer to her.

I bent down with her hand and rested my forehead against hers. Our lips hovered close together. My nose nuzzled hers gently. She closed her eyes and let the sensation of our skin against each other overtake her.

I said it again.

"Haruhi, I have always loved you."

And then I closed the gap between our lips. The entire world dropped from under us. We were floating in space, just us and the stars. Warmth spread through my body. My heart melted away from the last bits of ice that Haruhi had slowly been chipping at. I had longed for this exact moment since Okinawa. Now, it was finally here.

Her lips were softer than I could have imagined. Smoother than velvet. She tasted like honeysuckles and fresh mountain water. I pulled her closer. I couldn't stop. I was an addict finally satisfying my craving. I was high off of Haruhi.

I poured all my love into her. Every word I wanted to say but couldn't. Every stolen glance, every touch I denied myself. I let it all out. How much I gave up for her happiness. How she unknowingly made me the happiest man alive.

And her lips flowed them back into me.

Our lips created a current between each other as they moved with each other. It sent visions of moments when I wanted this very thing. Dancing with my queen. Swaying with her exactly one year before. All the little moments before and in between. Our lips stayed apart longer and longer until our breaths were mingling in the small space between our lips.

I gently brought my lips to hers again for a quick kiss. She opened her eyes. They gazed into mine as a smile spread across her face. The love I felt gushed again and I kissed her again. Our faces mimicked each other's bliss.

"Kyoya," she said my name like she had never said it before.

Those five letters that made up my name were spaced with love, longing, and finally reciprocation. She didn't have to say anything. I knew just by looking in her eyes. We had a silent connection between our hearts. One that was always there, but one we had denied for so long.  
I tapped her forehead with another kiss and lead her away from the dance floor. The room was silent as we ran away from my own party. It felt like we were under a spell that was bound to break at any moment.

I couldn't believe I was in the streets of Tokyo holding the hand of the woman that I have loved from afar for so long. Her red dressed trailed behind her as we ran away from the party. I stopped and took both her hands in mine so I could soak her up more with my eyes. She was looking at me with those perfect brown eyes and I couldn't help myself. I swept her close to my chest. I cupped her chin and brought her lips to mine again. When we pulled apart, people were, rightfully, staring at us. Two people dressed to the nines kissing in the street would naturally draw attention.

Neither of us had ever been one to approve of public displays of affection, but with Haruhi, I couldn't resist. Self control and logic were hard to find when I had her in my arms. I saw the look in her eye, though. She was just as happy as I was but she, being so modest, felt uncomfortable being the center of attention.

I ducked us into a nearby resturant. It wasn't anything special. It was just a street shop that was known fo decent food. I paid everyone's bill, offered them all money to leave right then and there, and then paid a gross amount to the restaurant to put the closed sign up. I pulled out Haruhi's chair and inhaled her pure scent as her hair tickled my nose. I smiled to myself.

Before we sat, I had ordered almost everything on the menu and told the staff not to worry about us. Our table was next to a window that looked out onto the street. I could see us in the reflection. Two people, dressed for a black-tie event, the man's pocket square perfectly matching the astonishing woman's dress. I made a mental note to thank my father. Our reflection showed how hopelessly in love with each other we were. My heart soared seeing the same look in Haruhi's face that shined in my own.

She revealed her pearly teeth with a grin, "You ran away from your own party."

I laughed sheepishly and nodded my head, " _This_ is the only party I ever wanted."

She blushed, "Exactly _how_ long would you have wanted this?"

"Since Okinawa. Five years ago." I answered immediately.

Her eyes grew wide and she whistled lowly. She smiled at me, though.

"Since Christmas. When it snowed." she said shyly, "But if I am being honest with myself, I started to develop feelings after you gave me my briefcase. Nobody else would have known me well enough to even think about that."

She blushed more. I knew that she felt guilty admitting that she had feelings for anyone other than Tamaki. But she and Tamaki were over the moment he decided his mother over her. No matter how much they weren't able to admit it.

"Oh well in that case," I said seriously.

She shyly hid her face behind her elegant hands. My heart gushed with how darling she was. I gently pulled her hand away from her face and smiled at her softly.

"In that case," I continued, "you have nothing to worry about. I have still loved you for longer than you even knew I was here."

She looked offended, "I always knew you were there!"

I shook my head with a giggle, "Oh really?"

She gave me a tiny head nod, "Yeah of course I did. I always knew you would be there for me. But I just didn't know in what way. I mean, you were the one who went after Tamaki first."

I cursed myself inwardly. If I had just let Tamaki run away from Japan then I would have saved myself five years of longing and Haruhi the heartbreak. But I had a feeling that things happened the way they did for a reason. I reached across the table and took her hands in mine.

"Haruhi," I said lightly, "I went after Tamaki for you. I would do anything for you. Even let you go."

She looked confused. Her forehead wrinkled with thought before she spoke, "But you watched me be with Tamaki. You were never... I don't know, jealous of him?"  
I laughed loudly, "Of course I was!"

I stroked her face. Before my hand left her skin, she caught it in hers and held it to her face. Her head leaned into my hand.

"Then why didn't you try to stop it?" she asked.

"Because your happiness was the most important thing to me. It still is."

Her cheeks moved under my to from a small smile. She turned her face to kiss my palm.

"It always be." I said slowly lifting our hands off of her face and kissed hers lightly.

We stayed at the restaurant long after we finished eating. We wanted to stay in our magic bubble for as long as possible before we went home to everyone. The street was quiet as we walked down the street hand in hand. I carried her black heels for her. I offered to carry her home but she vehemently denied the idea saying that she was perfectly capable of walking herself. Her stubbornness and independence were two of the many things that I loved about her. I kept a sharp eye out for anything that could hurt her.

I resisted the urge to scoop her up and carry her through our threshold by telling myself it was too soon. It was late, far past my birthday; but when we walked into the apartment, we were greeted by five smiling faces.

"You missed a great party, Kyoya." Kaoru teased.

"Yeah but the birthday boy left before it even began." Hikaru soffed before turning around to smile at me, "What's worse, he took the prettiest girl in the room with him."

Haruhi blushed furiously and excused herself to change. Once she left the room, Honey-senpai winked at me and gave me a-not-so-secret thumbs up. Tamaki didn't say anything, he gave me a small smile and turned back to the TV to watch the movie that was playing.

When I got into my room, I plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I smiled to myself fully realizing that tonight was real. It was better than I had ever dared to imagine. Everything was bliss. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I felt the bed shift under me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the floppy blonde hair of my best friend beside me. I shot up and looked at him unsure of what to say.

I didn't want to apologize because I wasn't sorry. But despite having his blessing, I couldn't help be feel like I needed to. He shook his head, we too had a silent language between us.

"It's ok," he said quietly, "I won't say that it didn't hurt. It did."

He laughed awkwardly before laying back onto the bed. I laid beside him.

"It didn't hurt like I thought it would, though. It hurt because I wasn't the one who could make her happy. Not because I wanted to be with her. I feel like I've failed her. But I'm happy you never did." he spoke towards the canopy.

I folded my hands over my chest, "I could never give up on her."

I felt him nod his head, "I know."

We laid there together in silence. Nothing needed to be said past that. Despite the struggle of loving the same woman, our friendship had surpassed every obstacle.

"Happy birthday, brother." he finally said to me.

"Thank you, brother."

 **xxx**

The next morning, more like the afternoon as it was 12:30 PM, I walked out of my room not caring about putting on day clothes. I wore my silk night clothes, my glasses were crooked, and my hair was an unruly mess. My head was pounding from the bottle of MaCallan my father and I drank. I desperately needed coffee. I shuffled into the kitchen to see Haruhi already working on a cup. She smiled at me brightly. Her hair was ruffled and she looked almost as disheveled as me.

My mind instantly became clearer looking at her. I embraced her in a warm hug and kissed the top of her lightly. She reached behind her and grabbed a mug of coffee from behind her. She knew just how I liked it.

Black like my allegged soul.

I wasn't sure if souls existed. But with every smile, every touch, every single moment spent with Haruhi made me think maybe souls do exist.

If they did, mine unequivocally belonged to her.

She smoothed my hair and straightened my glasses. I forgot about my throbbing hangover and only thought of the exquisite woman in my arms. Waking up to see Haruhi wasn't nearly as bad as I had dreaded it to be.

Haruhi's phone rang on the counter behind her. I reached for it, saw that it was her father and hit accept call. I put the phone against her ear and refused to let go of her. She answered it without breaking eye contact with me. The smile slowly dissipated from her face and she took the phone in her own hand and hit speaker.

"Kyoya Ootori!" Ranka-senpai's voice filtered through the speaker in dramatic anger.

"Senpai." I answered back calmly.

"I heard about the little stunt you pulled last night."

"Senpai," I said, "My deepest apologies if I disrespected you in anyway."

"That's just it, Kyoya!" he wailed, "I thought we were close enough that you would have _told_ me what you were planning. You know I despise being left out!"

I chuckled a little to myself at his melodrama.

"You're completely right, Senpai." I said with a smile, "I should have asked for your permission. My deepest regrets."

I leaned into the counter and gently pushed Haruhi closer to me. I dipped my head down and nuzzled her nose before drawing my attention to her neck. My cool breath raised goosebumps on her skin. I lightly caressed my nose under her ear and felt her shiver under me as I teased her. I smirked to myself. At least I wasn't the only one.

I pulled away and took the phone in my hand. I took it off speaker phone before bringing it up to my ear. I assured Ranka-senpai that I be sure to respect him in the future. We made plans to go out for coffee the next time he was in Tokyo. I hung the phone up and passed it to Haruhi.

"You know," she said looking at me accusingly, "it's a little concerning how much you and my father get along."

"Get used to it. You're father and I had a relationship before we even started dating."

I snickered to myself as flashes of Ranka-senpai and I played across my mind. All the phone calls and afternoon tea. Every conversation where he told me how much he would have loved for me to be his son in law. I was happy to have a connection with him that was more than just as Haruhi's friend.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at me and asked me what I wanted to do today. It was Saturday and we had the whole day in font of us. Honestly, I wanted to sit on the couch under a warm blanket and just be with her. But I also wanted our first day as a couple to be special.

I took her out to brunch we went from art gallery to art gallery gazing at paintings. I found her on the second floor of a french gallery. She was so engrossed in a painting that she didn't realized I had walked up behind her.

She was staring at a giant oil painting of a girl on a red couch. The girl was holding her head of black hair up with one hand and her eyes were cast down. She was wearing a red, strapless dress that vaguely reminded me of the dress Haruhi wore the night before. The girl's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were turned down deep in thought. The solid colors were painted to look as if they were reflecting light. The brush strokes were expressive and looked as if they were about to cry.

The painting told a story. One that Haruhi couldn't stop watching. The painting had a sold placard on it. But before Haruhi could even notice that I had seen her, I went to the art consultant and paid double what it sold for. I had it sent to the apartment and hung in the hallway between my room and Haruhi's.

When we came home, the painting was already hung. Haruhi gravitated to it immediately. She looked from the painting to me with wide eyes. Her astonishment left her speechless. Her eyes welled with tears, she ran to me and embraced me in a tight hug. She mumbled thanks into my shirt over and over again.

"You really are the all knowing Shadow King," she said pulling away, "I don't even know how you knew muchless snuck it onto the wall before we got back."

I bent down and laid gently laid a kiss onto her lips. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I have my ways." I smiled at her and then pecked her again.

The twins appeared in the doorways to their rooms. They studied the painting that hung in the hallway across from their rooms. Hikaru whistled in a low tune.

"Dang, Kyoya." he said, "You didn't have to commission a painting of her."

"Yeah," Kaoru joined in, "we all know what she looks like."

They both laughed together wickedly. I looked at the painting and suddenly saw the slight resemblance between the girl in the painting and Haruhi. I don't know how I hadn't realized it before. I smiled at the painting happy to have something that reminded me to Haruhi in looks and in my memory.

"So..." Karou started mischievously, "does this mean we're going to have the fourth room open up now?"

Haruhi and I rolled our eyes in synchronization and we left the twins in the hallway as they snickered to each other.

 **xxx**

Weeks later, and our relationship still felt like a dream to me. Haruhi and I took to spending time on the balcony together. I purchased a high powered space heater and a fluffy patio couch. We were cozy under a knit wool blanket. She was bundled up and had her head in my lap as we watched the sun set over the city. We were taking turns reading out loud our assigned book for English Literature.

Haruhi's reading voice as rhythmic and calming. I loved listening to her read. It was better than Chopin, Bach, and Mozart put together. It was the voice that stars sang to the moon with.

"If all else perished," she read, "and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained and he were annihilated, the universe would be turn to a mighty stranger."

She stopped reading and looked up at me. Her brown eyes sparkled with love. She reached up to me and pulled me down so she could kiss me. Our lips met in the middle.

I felt her in my soul. Her lips conveyed more than her words ever could. It was sacred and profane. Spiritual and sacrilegious. She was where fantasy and the true world collided. Sometimes I still couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. She pulled away and we nuzzled our noses together.

"Kyoya," she breathed, "I love you.

* * *

p.s. can you hear Yoshio screaming in joy? Because he is.


	18. 17: Crescendo

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

 **Crescendo**

I sat on the other side from Haruhi on a plush, leather sofa. Piles of books took up the space between us. She had her nose buried into a physics textbook and I was busy studying economic notes. I was distracted by Haruhi, though. My eyes wandered over the top of my notebook and became engrossed in watching her.

Her brozen hair was pinned back behind her ears. She had on black sweatpants with two stripes running down the side; her legs were tucked under her. Her hands were covered by the sleeves of her mustard brown, oversized pullover. Only the tip of her pen peeked out from the arm hole of her sweater. The ball of her pen traced the words in her textbook and her eyes moved from the page to her notes.

It was such a simple act but the look of concentration of Haruhi's face made it enammering to watch. There was no one else in the world who could focus like Haruhi could. I felt blessed to call her mine. Her eyes finally noticed me. She blushed profusely.

"What?" she asked shyly.

I smiled warmly at her and crossed the sea of books to kiss her on her forehead, "Nothing. I just think you're astonishing."

She blushed more and her hands went up farther into her sleeves. I pushed the books off of the couch and wrapped myself around her. Like a cat under my arm, she nestled into me. I felt her sigh in contentment. I stroked her hair. It felt like the purest silk I had ever touched. The smell of her shampoo wafted into my nose. Pure, clean, Haruhi.

"Uck!" I heard a voice sound off behind us, "I'd say get a room but it's across from mine."

I craned my neck and saw Hikaru behind us in the kitchen. He had snuck past us to get fix himself a snack. I gleamed my glasses at him.

"Does this offend you?" I asked calmly.

"I wouldn't use the word offend persay." Kaoru chimed in as he entered the room from the hallway.

"The words sick and to and my followed by stomach would be my words of choice." Hikaru said taking a sip of water from a glass bottle.

I felt Haruhi begin to move away from me but I held her to my closer to my side.

"If that's the case," I said giving Hikaru a pointed look, "maybe you're the one who should get a room. May I suggest the bathroom?"

Hikaru didn't break eye contact with me. We stared at each other daring the other to back down. If Hikaru could get over Tamaki and Haruhi he could very well get over our relationship as well.

A smile broke out from Hikaru's lips. All the seriousness and tension washed away in a moment.

"Geeze, Shadow King." He laughed linking arms with his brother, "We were just kidding!"

Relief washed over Haruhi's face. She did not like being the center of conflict. I pecked the top her head triumphantly as the twins disappeared into Kaoru's room. It seemed that Hikaru had accepted the way things would be and the synergy of the house would go uninterrupted.

"Let's take a break." I suggested to Haruhi.

We decided to give our minds a rest from studying for fall exams by going out to eat. Our favorite hobby was to try every ramen shop in Tokyo. We were on shop number fifty-six but it was by far the most popular tourist shop in the city. It was ran by a gaijin who was featured on some popular TV show so the entire city flooded the streets to have a bowl of his ramen. We had been putting off trying it because of the line, but we decided to lengthen our study break by waiting.

Haruhi was bundled up in my knee length pea coat. It swamped her like a blanket. I loved seeing her in my clothes. There is something so satisfying about seeing the woman you love wearing an article of your clothing. I remember the first time I saw her in my clothes. It was after Tamaki brought her out of the ocean and I wrapped her in my white button up. Even then, I felt the same.

We made a game of quizzing each other with questions about the various books we had to read for English Literature. I had hated the class. I didn't understand any of the cryptic meanings behind the prose and thought every single book we read dry. But slowly it became my favorite subject. Not because of the subject matter. My tutor was the most breathtaking educator I had ever studied under. With every book, I learned more and more about Haruhi. I had come to anxiously await going over different passages with her. I craved every ounce of information I could take in on Haruhi.

She didn't reveal herself to me in blatant words. She did so by the way she read a passage she connected to. She revealed herself with her favorite quotes, her most listened to songs, and by being engrossed in pieces of art. I had collected an entire closet full of illustrations she liked. Every time I saw her eyes pause over a piece of artwork I immediately purchased a print. I planned to frame and give them to her for Christmas.

We finally got our ramen and took a seat in the crowded space in the hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Haruhi took a bite of her noodles and her eyes lit up unlike I had ever seen them light up at food. She looked at me like she was in love with the bowl and then dug into the rest of it. I furrowed my eyebrows. Surely an American could make ramen that good.

I was wrong. I sipped the broth before trying anything else. It was exquisite. The noodles were the perfect consistency and the bowl was perfectly dressed to complement to base instead of overpower it. I gave Haruhi the same look she gave me and dove into the rest of my bowl. When both bowls were practically licked clean, we sat back and looked at each other knowingly.

Our ramen hunting hobby had come to and end. Nothing could follow what we just ate. Afterwards we couldn't go back to studying. We came home and retired to the balcony. It was cold out but it wasn't unbearable. She sat next to me, snuggled into my side and under a thick blanket. The string lights swayed in the light breeze and the city looked like it was on fire from the sunset.

"Everything is so perfect," she sighed into me.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked.

"I'm ready for anything as long as I have you.

 **xxx**

My feet padded down the regal marble steps of the Ootori family mansion. The crystal chandelier that hung over the foyer had glass snowflakes hanging from it. The caught they sunlight and made rainbows all over the walls.

I followed the train of fake snow and ornaments and into the party. Number Nine was playing softly over the sound of chit-chat. The Ootori Christmas Eve party was one of the most anticipated parties of the year. The most elite families came to make business connections. Some of the most influential mergers were forged in all white and witnessed by these walls.

My father and Ranka-senpai had somehow become close comrades while my back was turned. It looked as if he was trying to rope Ranka-senpai into quitting his job and joining The Ootori Group. I chuckled to myself knowing that Ranka-senpai could never be persuaded.

I made laps around the room until I landed on a conversation with the CEO of the number one video game company in Japan. I navigated myself into an informal agreement to produce an exclusive AI chip for their next console. When I was done, Honey-senpai came up to me with the director of a special forces unit of a foreign country. He had apparently trained the director's most successful task force and had earned himself high respect from the decorated man.

Honey-senpai introduced me and opened the way for The O&Co to develop some very advanced weaponry for his task forces. When I had closed the informal deal, I gave Honey-senpai an appreciate look from across the room. Before I could make another lap, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Haruhi behind me. She looked exquisite. She was dressed in an ivory, satin dress with a faux fur shawl draped over her shoulders. I was speechless. Even securing two giant contracts for the year to come, she was the highlight of my night. I couldn't resist. I leaned down and softly kiss her. When I pulled back she was blushing. She still wasn't used to the public displays of affection. I had never seen myself as someone who didn't care about that sort of thing, but with her I was becoming a lot of things I never imagined myself as.

I took her hand in mine and lead her to my room. I had the framed illustrations brought home with me and laid across my bed. I covered her eyes with my hands as I opened the door to my room. I walked her over to the bed and dropped my hands from her face. My arms rested over her shoulders and my hand hung over her.

Without even seeing her face, I could feel her joy. It vibrated all over her and into me. She turned around and wrapped her hands behind me. Her eyes were welling with tears. I gave her a soft and loving smile.

"These are so beautiful, Kyoya." her chocolate eyes shined in sincerity, "Thank you."

I pecked her on the lips lightly, "It is the least I can do to repay you for making me the happiest man on Earth."

She shook her head, "You might be the happiest man. But I am the happiest human."

She brought her lips to mine and kissed me as passionately as we kissed the night of my birthday. Everytime our lips connected, I swear I was transported to a different galaxy. One with more stars than the Milky Way and more love than any celestial being had ever dared to feel.

When we finally broke apart, she reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny gift box.

"I had no idea what to get a man who already has everything he can ever desire." she said bashfully.

I kiss her on the nose, "You only ever have to bring yourself."

She giggled, "Oh so I can just put this back?"

I caught her hand before she could deposit box back into her bag. She kept my hand in hers and brought my palm up to her face so she could nuzzle her face into it. I didn't look at the box as I gingerly unwrapped it. I kept my eyes on hers. When the paper was taken away, I looked at the contents of the box.

It was two tiny rectangle pieces of paper. I picked them up and inspected them. They were tickets to box seats for a Yo Yo Ma concert.

"Cello suites," she said looking deeply into my eyes, "remember?"

"How could I forget?"

I pulled her closer and kissed her again.

 **xxx**

When we emerged from the town car at the concerto hall. I kissed her on her temple and grasped her hand as we ducked into the hall. Haruhi glided up the down the aisle and up the stairs to our assigned box.

We took our seats in the front row of the box. I didn't tell her that the Ootori family had private box with a better view. I was touched that she would buy such expensive tickets to see my favorite musician. The fact that Haruhi purchased these tickets made them worth wholly more to me than any private box was.

We accidentally matched again. Although, it was easy to do when we were both dressed in all black. I had a blackout suit on with all black oxford loafers. Haruhi looked stunning in a floor length gown the color of the inky night. But Haruhi could make anything she wore look like it was made for a runway.

The lights dimmed and a crescendo of music sounded off from the orchestra pit announcing the performer's arrival. The middle aged man walked out onto the stage with his cello and bowed. Applause erupted from the crowd and his cello made it first, soft, moan. It was the most talented performance I had ever witnessed and he wasn't even halfway through Bach's cello suite No. 1.

Near the end of his first suite, I looked over and saw Haruhi watching intently. Silent tears flowed down her face. I took my hand and wiped them away from her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

She looked at me, her chocolate eyes filled with innocence and sincerity, "It's just so chilling. It reminds me of how terribly I play cello suites."

Small smiles spread across our faces. We were both remembering our first day living together when she came into my room and heard this exact song playing.

I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her. I put all the emotion I felt from that moment to this one into it. I said every unsaid word with my fingers as they ran down the skin of her arm. I felt goosebumps arise where my hand trembled.

As we were parting lips, the song ended and applause erupted from the audience.

"I love you." We both said at the same time.


	19. 18 In Paris

Author note: Hiya guys been a while since I last posted, but I decided to continue the storyline! I hope you enjoy :D

I do not own any of these characters. All rights are reserved to the owner and creators of The Ouran High School Host Club.

 **In Paris**

Spring semester was coming to a close. Naturally, I finished second in my class beside Haruhi. With nothing left to focus on besides running The O&Co, I had plenty of time to spend my free time in bliss with Haruhi.

We spend most of our time walking gardens and absorbing all the fleeting beauty spring could offer. With the summer fast approaching, I spent a lewd amount of time organizing a tour of the Western Hemisphere. Haruhi had never been to the Americas and I intended to be the one who got to witness her face glitter as she looked over the Atlantic Ocean from the top of the Empire State Building and the wonder of her eyes as we walked the wild streets of Rio.

I wanted to give her something in return for giving me the entire world placed in the center of her palms when she kissed me. Because of her, I didn't have to hide my true self constantly. With Haruhi, I could let my guard down. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't. Haruhi accepted me as both a charming host and as the cunning Shadow King.

The twins teased us relentlessly. It was their new favorite game. Thank god they were about to head home for the summer. I had decided to stay in Tokyo to run The O&Co. Haruhi was staying for summer courses and we would have the loft mostly to ourselves. Mori-senpai had decided to move in with us for the summer since his lease was up and Honey-senpai was to be away training a foreign tactile force. But since he had picked up a job as the sensei at the most prestigious dojo in Tokyo, he would be out often. Despite it only being for half the summer, it would be the longest the cousins had ever been away.

I didn't get along very well with Mori-senpai on my own. Quiet and reserved made for an awkward combination. It was a relief because it was too soon for Haruhi and I to be living together by ourselves. Even if it was in separate rooms.

It was Sunday, the only day that I took to myself. I slept for as late as my body allowed. I turned my phone on do not disturb and the only person whose calls went through were Haruhi's. Which rarely happened. She spent Sunday's with her father.

I heard buzzing coming from my bedside table. I groaned groggily and rolled over in my bed. The clock on my dresser read three in the morning. I moaned angrily wondering who would dare to call me three times in a row on a Sunday morning. I groped around for the buzzing brick. The sheets rustled under me as I reached around for my phone blindly.

"What?" I grumpily barked into the phone, not holding back my displeasure.

I heard sniffing on the other side of the line that could only belong to one person.

"Tamaki?" I asked into the phone less peeved.

A deep sigh sounded off and he unsuccessfully tried to speak before he broke out in sobs.

"What's wrong?" I asked shooting up straight in bed.

He was finally able to choke out words in between sobs, "She's... my mother is... she's gone, Kyoya."

I snapped out of bed and threw on clothes and slapped together an overnight bag.

"I'll be right there." I said as I hung the phone up.

Knowing she would still be asleep. I hastily barged into Haruhi's room without knocking. She sat up abruptly and looked at me confused. I dashed over to her bedside and took her face in my hands. I lifted her chin to my face and kiss her gently. I looked at her seriously and told her I was going to Paris.

"Tamaki's mother has passed."

Without a pause, she commanded me to go.

She pulled me down and gave me another quick kiss. Which turned into a deeper hole that left me questioning if I should leave. Our lips parted slowly and she looked at me deeply with her chocolate brown eyes. She let a small smile flutter to her lips.

"I love you."

"Come with me." I sighed, knowing the answer already.

Her lips pressed together into a thin line, "you know I can't."

I squeeze my eyes shut and willed myself to part from her, "I'll be back soon."

With that she ushered me out the door and after our best friend.

I chartered the family jet. By the time the sun was rising in Japan, I was landing in Paris. I had a car take me to Tamaki's flat. I exited the vehicle on a cobblestone street. I made my way up the dimly lit corridor and to his carelessly unlocked door. I pushed it open gently.

I opened the door that was barely hanging on its hinges. Itrevealed the studio apartment. The mattress was on the floor but covered in thousand dollar sheets. The couch had holes in it but it had a cashmere throw slung across it. The kitchen was in sore need of an update and the sink was piled up with dirty expensive, copper pots. The Suoh's might have disowned Tamaki. But that hadn't stopped his father of sneaking his son hand me downs.

I walked over to the mattress and knelt down next to the lump shivering under the blankets. I uncovered the pale, blond head of my best friend only to have him yank them back over his head. He moaned in agony as he rolled onto his side.

"Tamaki," I said lightly.

I gently pulled back the comforter again and he looked at me miserably. He propped himself onto one, thin arm and looked at me in defeat. His violet eyes had grown dark with storm clouds of despair. The bags under his eyes were as dark as his angry, plum colored irises. His hair looked as if he hadn't slept in ages and had yet to leave his bed since he woke up days ago. His eyes squinted together before he huffed and fell back onto his back.

I didn't know what to do. I had a further idea of what to say. I didn't, no I couldn't, understand. Apologizing felt wrong. Saying everything was going to be OK felt like a lie. Because what didI know? Nothing. I didn't know. And that's what it came down to.

So I silently while I waited for him to be ready to talk. He stared out blanky, his stormy eyes studied the pop-cornned ceiling. I watched as my fingers fiddled in my lap and then I heard Tamaki roll on his side to look at me.

"It's unfair." he breathed deeply, "I just got her back. Why, Kyoya... why? I just don't understand"

Sobless tears fell down his cheeks and his hair stuck to face in pale strings.

My mouth opened and shut trying to find words. My mind grasped at empty space as I remembered how I was the one who found his mother. I was the one who made this pain possible. Suddenly apologizing felt right. Words tumbled out of my mouth as I tried to make up for doing this to him.

Tamaki sat up and put his arm around me.

"No, no, stop blaming yourself." he said to me gently.

He patted my back reassuringly. I hated myself more. After everything, he was comforting me. I looked at him with more guilt than I had ever felt in my life. But I also didn't argue. I resigned myself to the silent pain of knowing that I had caused this.

"You want to make me feel better?" he asked.

Somehow, he always managed to know how I felt. Even before I had fully comprehended my emotions.

"Anything."

He smiled at me with reassurance and warmth.

"Then don't blame yourself." he said to me hugging me tightly, "This would have happened with or without you."

I resolved myself never to let Tamaki see me agonize over the role I played in his despair. But logically, I knew that without me this would have been ten times easier for him if I had just stayed out of it.

A knock made both of our heads whip in the direction of the door. Tamaki moved to get up but I shook my head and lifted myself from the mattress. My bare feet padded on the linoleum floor as I made my way to the door that was just for show.

When I opened the door, I saw Sophie-Anne in front of me. My heart wrenched.

But as I looked closer, I saw clearly that it wasn't her. It couldn't be. But the woman in front of me looked just like her. She had the same piercing blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, and porcelain skin. I quickly erased the surprise from my face and greeted her charmingly.

"Michelle!" Tamaki shouted out to her once he realized who was at the door.

He bounded out of bed and embraced her in one of his signature, bone crushing hugs. She managed to embrace him back warmly. I heard her whisper in French to him.

"I was so worried about you."

When they broke apart I extended my arm to shake hands with her. She bypassed my hand and took me into her body for a close hug.

I gently patted her back awkwardly, unsure of what to do with my hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said uncomfortable with such closeness.

She smiled at me raidently. Her teeth were as white as freshwater pearls and her cheeks were gently touched by a light, pink blush.

She spoke in broken, rudimentary Japanese, "You... must be... Kyoya Ootori."

I gave her my most charming smile and responded in flawless French, "And you, beautiful miss, must be Michelle of Monale."

He held her hand to her chest in awe, "Oui, oui! Très impressionnant!"

I let my natural charm bubble to the surface to disguise the fact that I was studying her. Tamaki had briefly told me about his new amour. I had done my own research on the princess of Monale. I was surprised to look at photos and see the resemblance between her and Sophie-Anne. But pictures could have never prepared me for this clone. She was the spitting image of a young Sophie-Anne but she also talked like Tamaki's mother. Her hand movements and expressions were mirrors.

I could see why Tamaki had fallen in love with another. What with his perverted father complex... I reminded myself to brush up on the finer points Oedipus complex.

I raised an eyebrow to myself as I turned around to Tamaki. He seemed so frail. He was thin like the satin sheets that stretched across his mattress. I worried that he would be blown away. Michelle and I helped him back to the mattress and I made my way into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

I made work of preparing what I could find in his sparse ice box. I scrounged up half a carton of eggs, almost expired milk, and a wheel of cheese. I washed a copper pan from the sink. I wished for chives and tomatoes. I resigned myself to the subpar ingredients at hand and started to prepare what I hoped would resemble an omelette. I turned my thoughts away from the very audible conversation happening feet away from me. I refused to indulge in my bad habit of eavesdropping. As I cut the cheddar cheese into thin slices, I thought of the other morning that I had spent cooking with Haruhi.

A bright giggle escaped past her plush lips. I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and pecked her softly onto her two velvet petals. They spread into a wide smile and she gently returned my kiss with one on my nose. A wicked grin replated the warm smile and she suddenly stepped back.

A billow of white, powder flew in the air and clung to my face. I laughed evilly and grabbed her arm. I folded myself over and buried my face into her chest to smear the flour from my face onto her night shirt. She squealed in playful protest and I scooped her up into my arms.

I spun her around quickly and then leaned my face down into hers. I held her for an absurd amount of time, but I couldn't convince myself to put her feet back on the floor. Not when she felt like heaven in my arms.

I'm sure that we looked silly. I didn't care. It didn't matter if the twins saw me with flour all over my face or with bedhead. All that mattered was the girl with me. The way her hands moved to expertly flip over pancakes. How methodically she cut chives for the omelettes. My only care was how many kisses I could steal.

I walked three plates over to the mattress and set two down next to Tamaki and Michelle. I slid onto the floor and propped myself up against the wall and stabbed a fork into my food. Michelle thanked me and then started to eat as well. Tamaki started at his plate blankly like the food was an alien.

I set my fork down and looked at Tamaki pointedly.

He gave me a sheepish smile, "Thank you, Kyoya. Please go ahead and eat. I will once my stomach settles some more."

I shook my head and put my plate down beside me, "Now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry either."

We locked eyes in a standoff. I waited for him to break. I wasn't about to allow him to ignore his food when he so obviously needed the nutrition. When he didn't I stood up and scooped my plate off the floor. I started to take the plate into the kitchen to scrape it.

"Wait!" I heard Tamaki call after me.

His fork clanked against the plate and I smiled to myself knowing I had won. I sighed in relief and returned to scarfing down the rest of my food. Tamaki had managed to put away most of his food but there was still some that had just been pushed around his dish.

I didn't force him to finish. I was just happy that there was something in his stomach now. I took all three of our plates into the kitchen and started to wash dishes. I heard Michelle lightly singing to him in French. After I was almost done with the dishes, I heard her bare feet pad over to me. She gently took the sponge out of my hands with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she said to me softly as she took over the cleaning, "you've done so much."

"Hardly enough." I whispered back, not wanting to wake up Tamaki.

She shook her head. Her loose curls bounced around her face.

"You did much more." her hands moved in circles over the dishes, "If it wasn't for you..."

She glanced lovingly at Tamaki, "...we would have never met. He would have never seen his mother again. And no matter how fleeting the time was, I know he cherishes it."

She smiled widely at me, "Just like he cherishes you."

I turned away and started to gather trash to hide the rising heat on my face. I was uncomfortable with people sharing their emotions. It was a five year miracle that I could share my feelings with Haruhi.

Once Michelle and I had thoroughly cleaned the kitchen, we decided to let Tamaki sleep for as long as he could. We left a note for him on his cardboard box/ nightstand and walked out the cobblestone street. It was a fresh spring day, just warm enough to be comfortable but sweltering.

Michelle and I walked in a light silence. I found it hard to be charming when so much was going on. Between worrying about how Tamaki was, I was also attached with an insatiable ache to be with Haruhi.

From the tabloids and articles I had found on MIchelle, I had the initial impression that she was spoiled and bratty. The princess of Monale was notorious for wanting things done her way, no matter how ridiculous the request. But the more time I spent with her, I realized how intuitive and empathetic she was.

She somehow sensed that I was in no mood to make conversation and instead of being intimidated or offended, she simply walked beside me. We fell into a comfortable silence as both of us receded into our own minds. In that way, she reminded me of Haruhi.

When approached Tamaki's apartment again, noise was erupting from under the door. I slowly opened it and saw six familiar faces beaming at me.

Haruhi's face gleamed at me, "We would have been here sooner but Honey-senpai was sleeping."

The entire host club had come to support Tamaki in his time of need. We were all veiled in black as his mother was lowered into a grave on the south end of a green cemetery outside of Paris. Somehow, we all had a hand on him as he fought back sobs. He was flanked by his father on one side and Michelle dutifully on the other.

Yuzuru-senpai hosted the wake at his flat with a view of the Eiffel tower. Along with many close friends of the Suoh's, Eclair Tonnerre and her parents were also in attendance. Tamaki's grandmother was the only one missing from his immediate family.

I had no doubts that even in her son and grandson's grief, she was smiling for the dark stain on her family had finally passed. She was heartless and colder than a Siberian tundra.

Haruhi's hand caught mine. I looked at her face and the only thing I was able to feel was overwhelming adoration. She lead me to a window and we looked out quietly. She leaned into me slightly as we gazed over the city.

"I never thought my first time in Paris would be for a funeral." She said quietly.

I nuzzled my nose into her silky hair, "I wish it were under better circumstances. I had always planned for our first trip to be special. We would spend an entire day at the Louvre, watch fireworks from the top of the tower."

She shrugged, "Next time."

I smiled to myself. She never ceased to amaze me.

"Am I interrupting?" I heard Tamaki's voice from behind us.

We both shook our heads.

"Of course not," Haruhi smiled at him.

He stepped next to us and gazed out of the window. We waited for him to speak first.

"Koya," he finally said, "remember when I took you to France?"

How could I forget?

"I thought I was going to die of alcohol poisoning. You insisted on taking me to every winery in Bordeaux."

"Not every one," he corrected, "just the best ones."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, "What of it?"

"Let's do it again."

My eyebrows crumpled questioningly, "This is hardly the occasion don't you think"

"Hey," he said, "I'm the one in grief here. I call the shots. And I would like to drown my sorrows in a sleeve of full bodied reds."

With the addition of Michelle, we all made the trip south to Bordeaux. The twins' mother had many connections in France so we were led on in depth tours of all the vineyards.

We were on our best behavior until we were let loose in a little bar with stone walls and concrete floors. We were by far the rowdiest patrons and I'm positive the locals thought us assanine.

Michelle staggered up to me, her blond spirals bounced as she walked. She tripped over an uneven part of the flood and I caught her before she could hit the floor, She laughed hysterically as she tried to right herself.

"Oi," she sighed drunkenly, "I'm so fraught with worry, Koya."

I forgave her informal address, "Just drink some water. The hangover won't be so terrible."

She shook her head and hiccuped, "No, no, no, you silly man. A hangover is the least of my worries. I am worried about Tamaki."

I nodded my head, of course.

"He's stronger than you think," I assured her.

"You think so little of me," she rolled her eyes at me as she staggered back a step.

My eyebrows knitted together. I was about to tell her that wasn't true but then I realized it would have been a lie.

"Honestly," I started, "I haven't known you long enough to think very much."

She looked at me sceptically, "But I know enough about you to know that you do think very much despite this."

I stared at her in silence amazed at her intuitive abilities once more.

"You think me a home wrecker."

"Untrue."

"Liar," she accused me, "you blame me for breaking up Tamaki and Haruhi."

"I do not." I crossed my arms turning annoyed, "It would be illogical to blame you for Tamaki's decisions."

"Yet you still hold them against me," she looked at me sharply through her glazed over eyes.

"Why would I? Without that decision, I wouldn't have Haruhi."

"Because you love her. Even before me. Her pain, your pain"

I frowned at her, "Where is this coming from? A few days ago you were happy that I was here. And weren't wet just talking about Tamaki?"

She rolled her blue eyes at me, "Your reservations are hard to ignore."

I saw Tamaki walking towards us with another bottle of wine. His face was clouded with concern but he clapped me on the shoulder with a smile.

"More wine?" He asked merrily.

I laughed, "I think Michelle has had quite enough. She is under the impression that I have reservations about her. Tamaki, friend, could you please mollify her concerns?"

He raised an entertained eyebrow at his blond beauty, "Now, amour, why would you think such a thing?"

Her eyebrows crumpled together like a child who wasn't getting the satisfaction of receiving what they wanted.

"How could you NOT think such a thing?" She moaned drunkenly, "He hates me! Haruhi hates me! They all hate me! And don't call me melodramatic!"

He embraced her lovingly, "I would never."

Mori-senpai walked over with Honey-senpai resting on his shoulders.

"Misha-Chan," Honey-senpai said concerned, "why would you think such a thing?!"

Michelle's face softened at Honey-senpai's sweet voice.

"We love you," Honey-senpai continued, "You make our Tamaki happy, and that makes us happy!"

"It's true." Mori-senpai added in monotone.

Somehow the twins as slunked over to join our crowd.

"The freudian resemblance is a little unsettling," Hikaru started.

"But we actually really like you." Kaoru finished.

Michelle's face softened completely.

Haruhi finally walked up, a gentle smile spread on her face, "We really do, Michelle."

At this, Michelle enthusiastically embraced her in a tight hug, "Oh! I am so happy to hear that!"

Haruhi gasped for breath, "Besides, we needed another woman in the host club!"


End file.
